Ancient Warlords
by Alacar
Summary: CAUTION OC's ahead! Destined for blood and glory since the gods came to be. Mazal son of Zeus, the leader. Vetas daughter of Athena, the strategist. Xarse son of Apollo, the marksman. Avara daughter of Hades, the shadow. Veliri daughter of Ares, the carnage. Elras son of Hermes, the thief. Lydia daughter of Hephaestus, the builder. And finally...Perseus son of Moros, the doom. A/U
1. Chapter 1

Long ago in Ancient Greece 8 demigods were born. Destined for blood and glory since the gods came to be. Mazal son of Zeus, the leader. Vetas daughter of Athena, the strategist. Xarse son of Apollo, the marksman. Avara daughter of Hades, the shadow. Veliri daughter of Ares, the carnage. Elras son of Hermes, the thief. Lydia daughter of Hephaestus, the builder. And finally...Perseus son of Moros, the doom.  
A/U

When the eldest of the Olympians were born a prophecy was delivered to a council of titans. The prophecy was disregarded and forgotten by all but one. Kronos the Titan Lord became paranoid of losing his position of power, and asked Mnemosyne to wipe the memory of the prophecy from the rest of the titans and herself included.

Kronos in turn started swallowing his children, but he couldn't find his youngest son Zeus. One day his wife brought a bundle of blankets to him and requested to eat him as quickly as possible. For the love he had for his wife he swallowed the bundle unaware it was a rock.

Zeus who was hidden was training constantly and when he was 17 years old he sought out Metis and asked her to help him get his siblings out of his father. She concocted a potion to make him disgorge the gods. His mother, Rhea told her son to pose as a cupbearer and so he did and Rhea asked her husband to accept this "mortal" cupbearer for a short time to which he accepted. This gave Zeus the opportunity to slip the potion in his cup.

The moment Kronos finished puking Zeus grabbed his family and flashed out. **(All of the Olympians were in there including Zeus' children.)**  
As they reappeared in a cave he looked at his family with happiness and they in return looked at him with gratitude. "We cannot defeat our father and his forces alone. We must seek out mortals to make demigods. Only 8 shall be born" Zeus stated. This made many gods confused and he explained that Kronos was given a prophecy that foretold eight demigods being born to ensure the gods reign. He then told them the prophecy

 _" 8 demigods born to ensure the gods reign_  
 _With difficult lives full of pain_  
 _5 will perish, 3 will survive_  
 _Lives will be lost, many will die_  
 _Doom and doom alone must fight the Titan Lord_  
 _His life ended with a thrust of a sword_ "  
There was an uproar of shock and approval. They now knew what they must do to win the war. The 14 Olympians sat there, pondering what to do next until Hestia, the eldest and wisest Olympian spoke up for the first time "I believe we should make demigods but tread carefully, we may be chosen to win the war but fate can be cruel to arrogance"

The council looked stunned and hopeful at the same time "Why didn't _father_ kill us" Hades inquired. Poseidon then answered "I don't know either brother, maybe he grew arrogant and doubted we could overthrow him." At this there was a collection of nods throughout the council, but some of them, the wise gods knew that there was an ulterior motive and whatever it was it sure as Hades wasn't anything good.

At that exact moment a child was born, a demigod named Perseus. The first of his kind and had more power inside him than any minor god, even matching that of an Olympian.  
He was a son of Moros and a mortal farmer named Lyanna, she was so beautiful that many thought she was a goddess. His father Moros watched as his son slept, the mother cradling the newborn as if she let up for even a second he'd disappear.

~Time Skip~ 2 years  
Moros often checked up on his young son from time to time, yet Lyanna believed that he had abandoned her. This led to her crying herself to sleep some nights but she was careful to not wake the baby. On his sons second nameday he brought his son a cloak, infused with the powers of the hearth, a gift from Hestia, the only Olympian aware of Perseus' existance. Hestia had told Moros if he wears the cloak it shall fill him with his fondest memories and shall calm his mind. And that night for the first time he saw his sons eyes open, and he gasped. His eyes looked nearly identical to his, red with black specks. In fact he also had the same hair as him, it was dark almost as if his hair was made of darkness, which reminded him of Erebus.  
Lyanna and Perseus were the only things that kept him from joining the titans. If they won they'd kill Lyanna and either kill his son or turn him into a puppet for their own bidding. He was drawn from his thoughts as a door swung open. "I know you're there, show yourself" she said. He did as she asked and walked from the shadows with a smile on his face. It quickly dropped from the look in her eyes, which were orbs of clashing emotions of grief, sadness, happiness and the most evident rage. Lyanna stormed up to him and started throwing punch after punch into his chest repeatedly hitting him until she collapsed, crying into his chest. He immediately felt guilt, _how could I do this to her, the girl he loved? How could I make her feel this way_ he thought. He immediately vowed to himself that he'd come around more often.  
 _~Time skip~ 6 years_  
The field was filled with the sound of wood smacking wood, wooden swords to be precise. A man in his mid twenties circled around a boy no older than 8, yet the boy was keeping up with his older foe. The man slashed towards the boy's left side but feinted at the last moment and as the boy went to block the man altered his swords path towards the boy's right side, and with amazing speed unnatural for a boy of 8 he parried the man's strike. He hardly seemed surprised, like he was used to the boys speed. The man called over "Good work Perseus, you grow stronger everyday." Perseus then retorted "And you're growing older everyday". Perseus and the man started laughing together as if they jested often. A woman in her late twenties walked towards them laughing at their antics. She called out to the boy first "Percy, sweety someone's here to see you" Perseus then bounded up as fast as he could manage asking many incoherent questions at once and when he realized his mother and father were having a silent conversation again he ran towards their home, a nice cozy house right by the coast. He was elated to see who came to see him, many names came to mind but he had a few he wanted it to be. Hestia his best friend, Perses who he was named after, or Menoetius his uncles best friend who always brought him something when he visited.  
He bolted inside to find a man and lady. They were both radiating a fierce power; calm but immensely powerful. The man had black eyes, black hair and wore black armor which had engravings of an ancient language far older than any he recognized and what looked like a raven as dark as an endless abyss. While the lady had eyes as black as night with what looked like stars twinkling in them. She had armor on identical to his but there were what looked like constellations on it, always moving as if it was alive. They regarded him as if they had finally achieved something.  
The man spoke first with a warm smile adorning his face "Hello I'm told they named you Perseus." He answered politely "you have the right of it... Uh sorry sir but I don't think we've met." That is when the lady stepped closer and spoke for the first time "You have met us only once I'm afraid when you were a child, a few days old actually." Perseus was slightly taken aback by that information. He quickly replied "Good to meet you again, who are you though?" The man looked nervous for some reason then he started looking around the room as if he were afraid something was going to happen. "That's a tricky thing to be sure Perseus, we cannot tell you our names I'm afraid but know this: if you are ever in peril or need help rub this coin and speak the phrase **Καλώ εμπρός το σκοτάδι** and we shall help you in any way we can. You can only use it once, remember that Perseus." And with that said they disappeared leaving behind wisps of shadows and a trunk radiating raw power. He stepped towards it slowly opening it and he gasped. There was the most beautiful armor he had ever seen pitch black with a red raven over the heart and a helmet with raven wings on the side, as sharp as anything he'd ever felt and then some. He pulled the armor out, elated and he set it down on his bed and went back to the trunk. There were three other things in there: a sword in its sheath, a bow with a filled quiver, and lastly an animal he'd never seen before, it was small but you could feel the heat radiating off of it. It had black scales and was about two feet long, he was fast asleep and snoring. Smoke coming from its nostrils and a tail curled around its body. He'd heard of these creatures and thought of them as purely mythological, a beast from Chinese stories fabled for its power and the destructive force it could create. It was a dragon and although he didn't know it then, their strings were interwoven.  
 _~Unknown place~_  
Three hooded figures sat around a table one had shears another had a black string and a golden one ties together and the last had a confused face. She said aloud "This is peculiar and most intriguing, yes indeed it is. Good luck little hero your life will be filled with agony but the outcome depends on you. For the first time ever someone's fate is unknown, you are special child I feel it."


	2. Chapter 2

Perseus woke up that morning just like usual, but it felt different as if something is going to happen. He got out of bed and hurried down stairs to find am empty house, this puzzled him because either his uncle Moros was home or his mother was. He saw food on the table and a note "Sorry Percy but we won't be home for a few hours, be careful and try not to burn down the house again." It was in his mother's handwriting and he laughed to himself, he didn't burn the house down and they always joked about that. Then he remembered what it felt like being alone, he knew his mother would never leave him but he always worried about her leaving. He wondered what his father was doing, something he thought of often. _Did he have other children? Did he ever love us?_ His mother always told him that his father loved him but he always doubted it, the only fatherly figure he ever had was his uncle Moros. He loved him very much and he felt a connection to him, he always knew when Perseus was upset.  
He opened the trunk he acquired from those strange people, his mind often wondered who they were and why they had given him things.

Moros knew about the gifts but swore he wouldn't tell his mother and he often trained with young Perseus and he was a skilled swordsman by the age of 9. His agility and skill put together was a force to be reckoned with, he could beat almost anyone ten years older than he was. He could never beat Moros though which always frustrated him but he taught him well, he taught him more than just combat skills he taught lessons on manners and common courtesy, to never give up even when things looked impossible, he also taught him to always be loyal to those he loved.

He thought about names for his dragon but none seemed quite fitting, he loved his friend and he often confided in it. She often talked back to him, something that baffled him time and time again. She always slept next to him and always woke him up when someone was knocking on his door. From time to time he tried his armor on and found that it shrunk into the form of a necklace with a black raven clutching a rose. His sword who he hadn't been able to discern the name from yet did not change forms not yet at least he knew it did, it had to he just knew it.  
He heard children playing far away and he longed for real friends but deep down he knew he wasn't allowed to, he was not a normal child he knew he wasn't fully mortal and it made him wonder who his father really was.

 _~location switch~_  
 _Mount Olympus_  
Fourteen thrones loomed around a wide hearth, they were all talking in hushed tones. They discussed a power spike, which had happened just three days ago it had been chaotic yet calm, powerful yet quiet. Thirteen of them didn't know what to think of it, but the eldest Olympian knew what and who it was and she worried for him. The worry showing on her face her brother Hades who had a look of compassion spoke to her in a whisper "I know what you are hiding sister, let us hope the titans do not find the boy." Hestia looked shocked "How did you know brother?" Hades thought for a moment and spoke up "he prays to me to see if his father is dead, he doesn't quite believe in us but he poured his heart out and I listened, he spoke very highly of you and wanted counsel." It broke her heart that the child did not know who his father was and yet he was always with him. "Please brother don't say anything, he needs to have happiness for a little while longer." The look in his eyes told her everything, he would do anything for her and she loved him for that. She hugged him and conjured the flames around her to flash her.

~ _Location change~_  
To say Perseus was stunned when a nine year old girl walked out of his fireplace would be an understatement. He screamed like a girl and the girl started laughing at him. He greeted her with a glare then it softened and he hugged her, yes he hugged an Olympian. She hugged him back and smiled "Hello Percy I have to tell you something, you need to sit down." He did as she told him and listened intently. "The Olympians felt a huge spike of power three days ago Perseus, I know it was you what was it?" He couldn't recall anything but something was tugging in his mind and he slowly realized what it could've been from, he spoke up "I got paid a visit from these two deities exactly three days ago." Hestia thought that a little suspicious but gestured him to continue "They couldn't tell me their names but they felt familiar, they had said they had met me as a child." She thought about that for a moment and asked "Did they give you anything Perseus? Anything at all?" He recalled the gifts and smiled fondly "They may have given me a set of armor, a beautiful sword and a dragon." She was a little surprised about the strange gifts but then she was curious about the two people. She asked "What did they look like? Any detail could help us." He brought forth his memory of them and answered "The man had armor on but it wasn't normal it had these weird engravings on them an ancient language at that. He had a raven with its wings spread over his heart and he looked around his mid-thirties. The lady was quiet but she wore armor as well, not as dark but still black it had stars on it and had a rose over her heart." Hestia tried to think of who these people were but kept ending up even more confused than when she started "I want to see them Percy." He nodded and walked to his trunk and opened it and took out the armor, she couldn't contain her gasp. It was the most beautiful armor she had seen, it was small but you could tell it was extremely strong it had these engravings on it that looked like fire almost but yet it was wild the helmet was amazing as well the sides were modeled after wings that she could only guess as a ravens.  
She studied the sword for a while and realized it was pulsing with power, as was the armor it was identical to Perseus' and it was immense. "Watch this" he told her as he tapped the helmet on the forehead and the armor shrank to a pendant in the shape of a raven with its wings spread and it's feet were clutching a rose. The pendant was far more detailed then any other she had seen and she realized the sword was missing. It seemed Percy knew what she was thinking, like usual and told her that the rose was in fact the sword and the raven was the armor.  
As Perseus kept quiet she thought about him as she often did and she blushed! She was trying to hide it but was failing tremendously and Perseus looked at her and realized he did not have a shirt on, he blushed and hurried off. She thought he was handsome but she loved him as a friend, maybe.  
Perseus put a shirt on and rushed back in and sat back down. He thought about his best friend Hestia who was an all-powerful goddess who happened to be really pretty, he knew he couldn't tell her he liked her for she was an immortal and she wouldn't feel the same about him. He was just a mortal and that saddened him.  
Hestia studied him and wondered why he looked sad all of a sudden. She thought about how much time they spent together, which was almost every minute of every day. She knew she had feelings for him but couldn't quite yet discern what they were exactly. He made her so happy but the same thoughts came to her mind _what if he doesn't like me? What if he does?_ She didn't know which frightened her more but she kept thinking anyways _what if he's going to take advantage of my power, just gain glory and scorn me?_ She realized how stupid that was to even think about him like that, he was so kind, so gentle and he meant the world to her. She wanted to tell him how she felt but couldn't bring herself to do it, it wouldn't work out anyways he was the son of a titan, a mortal. She was a goddess but yet he made her happier than she had ever been.

 **A/N**  
 **Not the end of the chapter I realize they are only 9 but a demigod can mature quickly and so I thought why can't a demi-titan? Oh and on a sidenote I need good ideas for sword names.**  
 **A/N over**

Moros had just gotten home when he heard his son talking to someone and he walked in I see who it was. When he realized who it was he bowed and flushed. She waved him up and smiled at his courtesy. Yet her eyes held a look of dread and he saw it. "We need to talk, it's about Percy." He nodded and gestured her to go on. She told him about how her family had felt a power spike and it had been Perseus'. "When he is given an immortal weapon his power was to be unleashed. He had a bond of sorts that limits his powers until he is bestowed a gift from an immensely powerful being." Percy was shocked about hearing about how his power had been unleashed by the gifts from those people and then his mind returned to his biggest question " _what if they know my father?"_  
Perseus didn't know much about his father only that he looked nearly identical to his brother, Moros. He wondered how his mother met him and what made her fall in love with someone like him, he was pulled from his wandering thoughts at the sound of his name being called. Percy rushed back to the house to find his mother and uncle Moros standing there and she looked panicked about something. His uncle nodded and he knew what was going on, Percy wouldn't see them for a while and that made the child extremely sad.


	3. Chapter 3

_~3 years later~  
_ Perseus was now 12 and was taken in by a mortal woman who was clear sighted and her 11 year old daughter, whose name was Avara. The two had become extremely close in the three years that they had known each other. Perseus could feel an aura from her, radiating an extreme amount of power something he still was slightly taken aback by. He could sense what her father was, who in fact was a god and a powerful one at that. Perseus often wondered why he had to stay here not that he disliked Avara or her mom or anything, it was just he hadn't stayed with anyone besides his mother and uncle. Percy and Avara sparred nearly four hours each day and they were almost equal in terms of prowess and skill, but Perseus had more training and his energy spikes were far greater than hers.  
Avara once asked him how he became so skilled with a sword at such a young age, his reply was short but enough "my uncle decided to teach me, he was more powerful than anything I'd ever fought with".  
Perseus hacked away at a younger girls shield, pushing her aggressively and she was losing ground quickly. She tried a risky move, one that he had taught her. She dropped low and rolled to the left, her opponents sword striking the ground where she had been only a second earlier. After her opponent realized she had went to the left he raised his sword to parry her swift strikes just in time. This is where the girl made her mistake, Perseus had instructed that when using this technique you cannot move lose ground or miss even a single strike, but being the better swordsman he saw what she was trying to do and quickly ducked and tackled her. She got up gasping for air and coughing, she quickly regained herself and got into an offensive stance but it was too late. He went for a left side attack or so it seemed but he quickly feinted and spun around her, smacking her in the back with the flat of his sword. She was pushed forward with the force of the blow and by the time she got her bearings she had a sword to her throat. "I yield." The smaller figure said bitterly but smiled, she had lasted longer than usual.  
"Great job Avara you almost had me but you need to be unpredictable, I could see what move you were going to make before you made it." Avara was used to losing but hearing praise from her master made her smile bigger than she ever had. "Thank you master, I have learned something and have gotten all the more wiser." Perseus grinned, but scowled "I thought we went over this Av, I'm not a master and I'm not a master." She laughed at the nickname and his antics "Of course Perce I respect you as a student does a master so get used to it, master." And with that she run from him, getting further and further away. She hid behind a tree, barely breaking a sweat from the training and the running. She wondered if he would chase after her. While lost in her thoughts there was a soft thud next to the tree, almost imperceptible. She looked to the right side of the tree, seeing it was clear she stood up. Little did she know he was right behind her "Why'd ya run Av?" She did what anyone would do, she yelped and jumped. "Why do you do that Perce, you know I hate it when you do that." She started turning away, but her wrist was grabbed and she was turned back so she was facing him. "Lighten up Av, I'm sorry I didn't mean to anger you." With that he pulled her in for a hug, something she had never thought he was capable of. He was so strong and yet it was a soft almost gentle embrace.  
 _~2 years later~_  
A lone figure sat in front of a tree, slowly cleaning his blade of a golden dust. They looked at the rag with disgust and threw it behind them. The figure rose up, removing their good to reveal themselves as a young man. "I know you're here, I can sense your aura." He said almost as a growl. "Of course you can, only because I wanted you to. And it's respectful to talk to your king as your grace, or have you forgotten Moros?" The mystery man chuckled  
"I do not serve you, therefore I am not your subject and you are not my king." The mystery man bristled at that and revealed himself in a set of golden armor, light radiating from it in the darkness. Power was pulsing from the man now but Moros didn't seem to care. Moros sat there deep in thought than muttered something and out of nowhere a huge power spike surged onto the field and the mystery man was blown backwards by an invisible force. Moros walked towards the man ever so slowly, like he had all the time in the world. He stopped a few feet from him and motioned upwards with his hand and the man flew up, obviously not in control of his body. "Listen here titan king, I may not side with the Olympians but I sure as hell won't side with the likes of you." The man started laughing and dropped to the ground now in control of his body, and he motioned his hand towards Moros and he flew backwards. "Moros I think you should reconsider that choice, we wouldn't want anything to happen to that mortal woman you've taken a fancy to. Who knows she may end up in a house fire that she just couldn't escape from or how about your child, what was his name? Perry? No. Paul? No. Perseus? Ah that's the one." At this Moros was seething but he reigned his power back, the bloodlust in his eyes leaving and he said something no being would ever think to hear from such a stubborn deity. "Fine Kronos, but if you harm either of them you will regret this day and everything to come." With that he flashed out. Kronos stood there however and smirked victoriously.  
Moros reappeared in another field, this one though was not in the middle of nowhere but a little ways from a small farm home to a mortal woman and her daughter as well as his son. His son, Perseus had impressed him tremendously with his displays of power and his skill with a sword had dramatically increased. Moros watched as his son and the demigod sparred, they were almost evenly matched in terms of skill but Perseus having more intense training had the advantage. On terms of power though Perseus won by a landslide, the demigods power was dwarfed by his. Moros was surprised the Olympians hadn't found him, or even the monsters. He watched Perseus with sadness he would never be able to embrace him as a father, and he would live a difficult life.  
Perseus had inherited the large power spikes from his father and most of his appearance as well, the main thing they had in common that wasn't physical was a seal of sorts. Containing their power so as not to destroy everything in their path, while the seal is broken they can draw more of their power but they lose natural instincts such as memory or sometimes even control. Moros kept thinking to himself _What if my power would've lured me in all the way? What if I lost control of the bloodlust and attacked Kronos?_ Altogether it would be a close fight but Kronos having the title of king gave him a slight increase in power. That brought him to his next set of thoughts _What if he had actually blessed him like he said? What if Perseus sides with the Olympians? He couldnt protect Perseus much without directly defying Kronos and the titans, but it's your son._ He finally decided on what to do as he flashed away once more  
 _~Location Change~_  
A man appeared in what looked to be a mansion filled with shadows, it was cold in the room he flashed to but by now he was used to it. He called out to see if anyone was home, and as a reply he heard a woman yell "Welcome home Moros, it's been quite a while." To this Moros chuckled and hugged the woman. "Yes indeed it has it's good to be back home though. We need to talk though mother." His mother adopted a serious look and gestured him to a dimly lit room. "Mother I know you gave my son those gifts and I know father was with you. His power is spiking too much now and Kronos has his eyes on him. I can't defy him because he'll kill Perseus and I can't let Kronos manipulate him either, but if Perseus sides with the Olympians Kronos will destroy him." The woman looked thoughtful and then spoke "It would've happened eventually, I think you don't put enough faith in your son though Moros. You trained him for years and you've seen what he's capable of. Imagine if you showed him his true potential, I think he could stand up to Kronos and be helpful to the Olympians cause, but you need to do what is right for him. Show him who you really are, he may feel betrayed and angry but he needs to know you've been there." As usual his mother was right, after he told her that he hugged her and disappeared.  
 _~Location change~_  
Moros reappeared in front of a house that was familiar to him it was his second home, the one his son was born in and the one the woman he loved lived in. He knocked twice and didn't hear any movement so he did so two more times, and was rewarded with shuffling and a door opening. A pretty lady, scratch that a gorgeous woman stepped out rubbing the sleep out of her eyes to find someone she never expected to see again. "M-Moros is that truly you?" She asked with a trace of hope in her voice. "Of course it is love, we need to talk. May I come in?" After she gestured him in, she closed the door and sat down on a chair with Moros opposite of her. "What is this about Mor, is Percy alright? What is it?" He grabbed her hand in his and replied "It's about Percy he's fine it's just well complicated. I need to reveal myself to him and I want you to be there." After he had filled her in partially with the whole Kronos fight and visiting his mother she relented and agreed to it only for her baby boy, but on the inside she was thrilled that they could tell him the truth finally.  
 _~Location change~_  
Moros and Lyanna travelled to the small farm where Percy had been staying. They were a few hours away when Moros sensed something quite odd. Something he hadn't sensed in a long time, something malevolent and powerful. Then it subsided and that was when he caught the scent of a monster, not just any monster but a manticore to be exact. He didn't tell Lyanna for he didn't want to upset her, it was probably just roaming around anyways. Boy was he wrong, that was when the smell hit them. They smelled the smoke before the saw the fire, what was once a small farm was now reduced to a blazing inferno. That was when Moros saw his son fighting someone that he once considered a friend. "KRIOS!" Moros bellowed as he charged at his so called friend.

 **Ending here would be so cruel I think, maybe actually I don't know but still. Here's a little something something for the wait.**  
A man in gleaming golden armor stood on the edge of a pit, looking down into the darkened abyss. "Mother I have done what you have asked, Moros will side with us." He waited for a reply, the voice was malevolent and old, far older than anything he'd ever heard before. "Good job, I am pleased you have not failed me. Tell Krios to engage the boy, I want to see what he's capable of."  
The voice said, the earth almost imperceptibly rumbling. "Of course mother, right away." The man said quickly flashing away to Krios' temple to send him away.

 **How was it? Not too bad I hope. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Anger, coursing inside of him. Raw hatred, pulsing off of the boy in waves. A feeling clawing the inside of him, reminding him of something yet it remains forgotten.  
Those were just a few of the things Perseus felt then. As he stood his ground against his opponent who was much larger than him, Perseus couldn't help but let the anger, the hatred get the better of him. He savagely attacked the man, going for blows that would cleave his head in two. The man, who was obviously experienced deflected each and every blow and traded a few in return. While the man was unscathed, Perseus had a cut running from his shoulder blade to his waistline and a few gashes along his chest and face. That was when Perseus made the mistake to look over to his left propped against a tree was his best friend, Avara. She had been incapacitated just before the fight had commenced, Avara was the reason Perseus felt such raw hatred for this man. The mysterious man had driven his sword through her mother then grabbed Avara and threw her away like she weighed nothing. Perseus ran over to her side to check on her but she was unconscious, so he did what any kid his age would. He charged someone who was larger, stronger and more experienced than him, with only his sword and his wits. Okay maybe just with the sword, who knows?  
Perseus looked back at the man who was in front of him, only inches away from him. "What is your name? I deserve that much at least." Perseus managed to gasp out the man in return started laughing, quite crazily by the way. "Child do you want to know what you deserve? Death! You mortals are weak, fragile, pathetic. I do admit though, you held your own far longer than any Demigod or mortal would have. Demi-titans are much stronger in every aspect of course, so you had an advantage. You have the pleasure of being graced with Krios, Titan Lord of the south and titan of stars and constellations." The newly named Krios looked proud at his statement. While Krios went on and on about his powers and domains Perseus kept saying a chant, too quiet to hear but next thing Krios knew their was a blinding light. After it receded he looked on to see Perseus in immensely beautiful armor, delicately engraved. Perseus reached for a necklace, which was what looked to be a raven holding a rose in its feet.  
A sword so dark it drank in the sunlight, and made the sky darker than what it should have been sprang from Perseus' hand. He backed away from Krios slashing his sword back and forth, trying to get a grip on its balance and he laughed. He charged towards Krios, feinting towards his left then to deliver a staggering sweep with his leg. When it connected with Krios he dropped to one knee, breathing heavily as Perseus walked away.  
Perseus turned around and was shocked to see Krios glowing a harsh white light. In an instant Krios looked like he had at the beginning of their duel, no cuts and no bruised knee.  
"Titanly power? Seems a bit unfair doesn't it? Or are you scared you can't beat a mortal Krios?" Perseus taunted and backed away. "You think you can bait a Titan with your taunts? You are foolish, but I like you. Much like your father who happens to be a great friend of mine." Krios threw back.  
Minutes flew by like seconds, four minutes later Perseus knew Krios' methods. Left jab, low cut, high slice, low kick, stab. Krios may not have known how easy he was to read but he did know one thing, if he kept getting pushed off the offensive he wasn't going to last much longer. He was wrong to underestimate such a powerful demi-titan and yet he hadn't used a single ounce of his powers. Maybe Perseus didn't know how to use his powers yet. He noticed Krios was distracted and took his chance, he delivered a punishing cut across his chest and neck. Krios then attempted to assume his real form, his Titanly form. For some reason he thought against it and pushed back. He pressed using his size in his favor, throwing his weight around and was rewarded with three cuts along his arms and two on his chest. Perseus looked unfazed by the injuries but he was becoming sluggish in his movements. He went to deflect a slash from Krios and that's when he made his mistake, instead of moving out of the way he pushed into the oncoming attack and was thrown down, his sword was flung a few feet from him and his armor disappeared. Krios summoned his sword to him, flipped it around and then plunged it into Perseus' chest. The reaction was instant as his read jerked forward. Before Krios could sense movements behind him, before anyone could register the new combatant on the field, a sword went through Krios' left shoulder all the way to the hilt. He roared in anger and turned around to backhand whoever dared strike him. Avara ducked under his sloppy swing and tried moving the fight away from the injured Perseus. She kept giving ground, led him in circles and went back towards Perseus, she lost her direction and would soon come to regret it. As she tripped over something, no someone she quickly realized she was out of options and scolded herself for charging him with no plan. As he pulled her sword out his shoulder she realized Perseus wasn't where he should have been, she could hear the sword being picked up and being brought down. As she readied herself for what could very well be her death she took everything in, the fire consuming her home, the bloody clearing and the Titan in front of her. As he brought the blade down a burst of shadows hit him from the side and looked up to see Perseus standing near her, holding his side and panting. "Leave h-her alone you titan bastard." He spat out, as Krios started to stir and looked confused. "What was that?! You call that an attack? That was merely a tickle to me." Krios laughed out, once again at full strength. Perseus raised his hands and starting moving them together in a crushing motion, shadows cast from trees and from the growing fires started swirling together in a whirlwind of darkness. He thrust his hands towards Krios and the shadows followed his motion, as the shadows plowed into him he went sailing and smacked into a tree. "Gah you mortal, I'll show you power!" Krios stated furiously as he got up and charged the young boy.  
Right as he was going to strike him, a single word, a single name was bellowed. "Krios!" As a man stood a few feet away from the combatants. "Uncle?! What are you doing here?" Perseus asked quite worried about his uncle's survival. "Step away from the boy Krios, and I may just let you live." Moros simply stated. "Uncle? He truly doesn't know? My my Moros cold, very cold indeed." Krios said acting disgusted. "Truly doesn't know what uncle? What is he talking about?" Questioned a confused Perseus.  
 _~Location change~_  
On Mount Olympus stood a young man, wearing armor that had electricity running along it.  
He threw a lightning bolt in the sky, and instantly there were 13 simultaneous flashed behind him. The assembled Olympians all looked to their king, Zeus with puzzled looks. "Before you ask why I called for a council meeting let me tell you." Zeus managed to say before anyone cut him off. "Many of you remember that strange power spike from a few years ago, correct?" Many nods were given at this point but Zeus continued. "A similar power was felt again today, moments ago actually. I checked up on it myself to see a boy no older than fourteen, using some sort of powers over the shadows around him and managed to bring a Titan to his knees and even managed to fling him across the clearing." At that point everyone looked to the eldest male Olympian, Hades with a pointed look. "The only child of mine is a daughter, and besides she doesn't even know who or what she is." Hades blurted out, and continued to say something else under his breath.  
"There is another pressing matter as well, it seems the titan Moros stood up for the boy and the boy called him uncle. Moros as some of you know is aligned with Kronos. We need to take the boy, he may be helpful to us." Zeus reasoned. Hestia looked quite worried at what her youngest brother had just told them. _Perseus is it really you?_ She wondered to herself as she realized all eyes were on her.

 _~Location change~_  
Power. Raw power, channeling through the man. Hatred, unending hatred towards his once so called friend. Betrayal, the kind of which he should have seen coming, but didn't want to come to accept. Moros was angry, but sad. He wanted to tear apart the man who dared attack his blood, but yet Krios had been one of his closest friends. Yes family is important but that didn't matter to Krios obviously. Moros knew he couldn't bring himself to kill his comrade, Kronos would punish him if he interfered in Perseus' fight. Yet he was his father, fathers do not abandon their children. _Save my son and risk getting him and myself hurt, or let him fight this incredibly powerful titan. Either way his son would be hurt. A death would be merciful_ he thought to himself, yet he couldn't imagine his son, one of the few things that anchored him to this world, dead.  
"What is he talking about uncle?" Perseus asked as he brought his "uncle" out of his thoughts. Many thoughts crossed his mind _Should I tell him? He deserves to know. If he realizes his parentage his aura would increase tenfold. No telling who or what would be after him_ _._ "Perseus you won't understand why we kept this from you, I'm not your uncle. I'm your father, we hid it from you because of the Titans. I'm a titan as well, so that makes you a demi-titan." First a look of shock appeared, which soon turned to anger, then to betrayal. His eyes a swirling mess of emotions, he looked away, not wanting to look his so called dad in the eye. _How could they hide that from me? Mom agreed to it?_ A small part of Perseus was beyond happy with the fact that he knew who his father was, and he hated that part of him.  
During the emotional confrontation they had forgotten the reason they were having it in the first place. "Aw boo hoo, father and son reunion how sweet. I'll make sure to make this quick so you can have another reunion in the Underworld. Just as the words left his mouth Moros said something to him in a weird language, not essentially Ancient Greek but similar to it. They reverted back to where Perseus could understand. "You attacked my son Krios, I give you but one chance. Flee or die. I will not lie to you, you were like a brother once. I will not make your death a quick one, you will come to rue the day you ever thought about harming my son." Moros told him as he checked on his sons friend. "I have ord-" he started saying until he was cut off, "From whom? Kronos? The only power he holds over me is my son. Tell him this: if he attempts to send another errand boy to attack him he will pay for it, in blood." Moros added. "Hm until next time _brother_ , Kronos will not take kindly to that." Krios spat at him and disappeared in a white light.  
"Now where were we _dad_?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Power is always dangerous. Power attracts the worst and corrupts the best" -Edward Abbey

Time. How does one define time? Eternal? Indefinite? Immense? Chaotic? Yes time can do great things, but think about it. Time may not touch immortals but it still affects them nonetheless, time destroys all things indefinite. Yet immortals can be forgotten, their names just a remnant of the past. They can fade over time. Time is a vastly powerful concept, so in turn a deity whose domains are time must then be powerful. Absolute. Chronos and Kronos. Often mistaken for one and the same, but they couldn't be any more different. Chronos was patient, quiet and a man of few words. While Kronos was arrogant, vile, and tyrannical. Most doubt the Protogenoi exist, just a myth, a silly concept. They were beyond powerful being able to draw power from their domains, a feat not even the mightiest of titans could accomplish. If one was to destroy or kill a primordial, their domains would cease to exist.

 _A lone figure raced through corridor after corridor, frantically searching for a way out. Where was he exactly? He was inside, he knew that for sure. There seemed to be an unlimited amount of elaborate doors and staircases, little did he know every turn he made, every door he went through brought him closer to those he had been summoned by. As he rounded a corner he heard hushed voices,_ _as he crept closer towards a slightly open door._  
"The only thing more dangerous than someone who can control their power is someone who cannot." A figure sitting by a throne said.  
"Exactly why he needs training! Don't you see he could become more powerful than anything we realize but we sit here and do nothing. Why is that?" Another man shot _back_ angrily.  
"You know why Moros, you of all people know. We cannot get involved, the ancient laws forbid it and besides if we were to get involved some of our enemies would flock to the titans. I hold no love for the gods, but I loathe Kronos and his court. Your son may hold the key to his destruction, after all his inherited powers from you are quite... dangerous but beyond powerful. Very well he may be trained but see to it he never sees our real plan." A woman whispered to the figure dubbed Moros.  
Right after that was said Moros looked towards the door and winked at him, giving him a knowing smile gesturing for him to leave. He looked down to see his body slowly fading and then nothing. White. Sterile white. Blinding white. Bright. "Perseus this chat is long overdue." A woman said, it echoing slightly. Perseus was quite caught off guard as he looked around to find the source of the voice.  
 _"You should not exist and yet here you are. There was a prophecy issued when time began. It dealt with Kronos, who we at first thought it referred to Chronos the primordial. It stated that 8 demigods were to be born, their only purpose to defend their family and to cause chaos amongst the titans."_  
 _"Okay... Sorry to disappoint you I guess, but whats this got to do with me? I didn't get to choose to be born, I barely know my father as it is."_  
 _The figure, well figures laughed at this. "Silly child we know, we know you just heard something you shouldn't have heard and we know your feelings. We know you better than yourself, Ananke herself delivered this prophecy, no matter how much we disbelieved it she is never wrong for she is the primordial of compulsion and inevitability."_  
 _"Of what now? Never mind that what am I doing here and who are you?"_  
 _"We young Perseus are the Fates, the Moirai. We have been following you, watching your progress. Your father possesses power that no Titan should possess. His domains are; doom, destruction and energy. He is the first deity to ever harness the power of energy, he can see every living thing for what it is, he can see beyond any mask, he can see things for what they truly are. Not what they appear to be, he can also use energy for his powers. Now destruction means he has power over destruction itself, he can cause it or prevent it at his own beckoning. Doom is well... it's a lot trickier seeing as how he's never used that power before and he's the first to have it."_  
 _"So you're saying...?"_  
 _"We are saying that by extension these powers are yours, you are his first and only child. That's why we didn't believe he could have a child, Chaos herself forbade it. She put a limit to his power, to what he could use at any given time. Only she can take them off."_  
 _"Why are you telling me all of this lady fates?"_  
 _"Because Perseus knowledge is power and you have much to face, your destiny is clouded. We know slivers of it but not much, what we can tell you is...Brace yourself. Many things will test you, many people will betray you. Stay strong cousin, we will meet again."_  
 _"Cousin?! I-"_  
Perseus awoke, sweating and gasping. He tried taking everything he had just heard into account, his father was supposedly extremely powerful and so was he. But where was his power? That's when it hit him, in his fight with Krios he had hit him with some form of energy and had sent the titan flying through the field.  
Had Moros summoned him to the first dream? Or had someone else? What their "real plan", as question after question presented itself to him he was more confused than ever.

 _~Location Change~_  
As a lone figure sat at a table, looking at what looked to be a crystal she muttered to herself "Was it wise to make the boy aware of what is to come? Or should I just have let him figure it all out himself?" As she hummed to herself she looked at another crystal this one displaying a council of deities arguing over their course of action. It was quite funny 3 very different councils arguing about the same boy at the same exact time. Well he may have gotten a knack for chaos, maybe it skipped two generations? She snickered to herself, the boy was quite interesting and he was just full of surprises. She wondered why she had ever taken interest in a mortal but she knew deep down he was something more. "Perseus, be safe...please."

 _~Location Change~_  
"Damnit Krios what happened?! You got over powered by a boy? You're lucky your task wasn't to kill him or we may be having this conversation somewhere else." A tall man with glowing liquid eyes snapped as his council all hid smiles and laughs. "He exhibited power unheard of for someone his age let alone a mortal. He used a power that he didn't inherit from his father though, and plus he seems to have no control over them." Krios hastily recalled.  
"Hmm and you say Moros himself came down and protected him? This may be useful to us." Kronos told him "Now leave, all of you out!" He ordered the council.  
When they had all left he chanted something, something old and quiet.  
" _Yes what is it my son?" A voice purred in his mind._  
 _"Mother we have now found Moros' weakness and now we know just how powerful Perseus is."_  
 _"Hmm what exactly is his weakness then? On the power scale what is he?"_  
 _"As Krios was battling his son, Moros appeared and protected and threatened Krios. Perseus isn't yet in control of his powers but we can help him realize his "full" potential, mother that's the thing he's off the charts for all we know he's more powerful then anything in existence." Kronos said practically gulping_  
 _In an instant the conversation got quiet then filled with rage. "You mean to tell me this young child defeated an experienced Titan and may be the most powerful being in all of existence?"_  
 _"Y-y-yes mother h-he defeated Krios with his powers alone, but we can still salvage this."_  
 _"How then? What's the plan son?"_  
 _"His emotions, he feels betrayed by his father, all we need now is a little push from my wretched children and their offspring and he will come to us with open arms. His emotions are raging inside of him, I say he's close to breaking."_  
 _"You better hope so Kronos, or I will make you fade. Do you understand? Do whatever is necessary to win him over."_  
 _"W-will d-do mother, I understand completely."_

 _~Location Change~_  
Hestia felt all the prayers she had received, especially those from her old friend Perseus. Asking for guidance or help or anything at all. Yet she couldn't risk contacting him, if Zeus knew she had known the boy he'd been searching for he'd be angry. Besides Moros had sided with her _father_ and no matter how much it hurt to admit it that made Perseus an enemy. Could she honestly kill her old friend, could she convince him to side with the Olympians? She doubted she could kill him but there was still hope for salvation. There's always hope, hope is where the hearth is after all.

 _~Location Change~_  
"You what?!" A man practically screamed across the throne room.  
"I allowed for him to be trained, so he would be equipped better and have a higher chance of fulfilling our goals." A woman shot back.  
"Or did you do it because he's family? Have you forgotten we are your family as well?" The same man hissed.  
"Oh shut it Pontus I haven't forgotten anything you're the daft one. Besides I'm older, so treat me with some respect unless you want a repeat of last time." She told Pontus coolly. At that he sat down, seething with hatred. _It's okay Nyx we all have hidden agendas and sadly mine doesn't require you_ _._

 _Nothing is truly invincible. Nothing is truly immortal. Everything has an end, that is the natural order. Everything will eventually fall. Even the mighty, for death is just the beginning._

 _~Location Change~_  
That same night as Perseus had those dreams, he had a dull throb in the back of his head. He figured it was the sudden intake of so much information and concepts so he tried falling back asleep. Big mistake. This time he materialized outside what looked to be a giant room of some sort. It was splendidly decorated in elegant carvings, each one with more details than anything he had ever seen before. The room radiated a _familiar_ power, one he hadn't felt in a while. Fourteen very different auras and he could sense them, not just feel but in a way he could see them. The power that rolled off of their respective thrones. He noticed a girl reading from what looked to be a worn book, she was chanting aloud. She frequently looked behind herself, glancing towards the door with what looked to be anticipation mixed with fear but she quickly steeled herself and continue reading. She was oddly familiar but he couldn't remember why. That's when it hit him, she was a little older but there was no doubt in his mind that was his best friend. "A-avara?" He whispered, as if she could disappear at any moment. Either she didn't hear him or she didn't care because she kept chanting until the doors suddenly opened. In stepped a group of teenagers no older than 16 or so. There were 3 of them, a figure who wore dark armor with a ravens helm, a girl with stormy grey eyes and decked out in bronze armor. And the last figure was a guy with eyes that were blue and looked like lightning bolts, flickering back and forth.  
"They've fallen. I don't know how much longer we can continue this." The one with the blue eyes that was the obvious leader said quite ashamed to admit.  
"Quiet Mazal we will prevail, we have to. For the sake of everyone not just our parents." A girl snapped at the newly dubbed Mazal.  
"I will hold them off outside Vetas, Mazal stay in here and protect Avara at all costs. She needs to finish that incantation." The dark figure ordered them, his jaw stubbornly set.  
"No Perseus! It's suicide, we should all stay in here to protect her." Vetas countered.  
"There is more than one entrance to this room Vetas and you know that, if we wait them out they could find one and flank us. No. We will make them think this is the only way in and out. It's been a pleasure Vetas, you too Mazal." Perseus told them genuinely as he strolled over towards Avara, gently cupping her face and pulling her in for a kiss. Avara herself looked quite stunned but nonetheless kiss back and as quickly as it started he turned around and went to leave.  
"Avara remember that temple I showed you? In the forest? If you survive this and I do not, go there. There's something there I want you to have." Perseus asked her as he quietly opened the door and exited through, closing it rather loudly on purpose on his way out.

The dream shifted to a bloody battle, hordes of monsters surrounding a single building. Meanwhile a few fighters single-handedly held the mass of the horde back, slowly batting them away. 7 fighters versus thousands upon thousands of monsters and their commanders haven't even shown yet. The odds weren't great but they could be worse. The fighters used power after power to the point of where if you were a bystander you would be choking on the sheer output of the power. Lightning bolts, shadows, bright white lights, and fireballs were flung at any hostiles they could find. Which was about everywhere, as the fight progressed Perseus could feel an aura appear on the battlefield. One easily dwarfing what he felt in the throne room he had just been in. Massive waves of energy pooled off the figure, malevolent energy. He could tell one thing though, whatever is was it wasn't a god or a titan.  
"So this is what those pesky Olympians have to offer? 7 demigods? Oh 6 demigods and a demititan, sorry. Ha! Pathetic weaklings, should have known they wouldn't show themselves to me. Alas you will suffice." The man bellowed acrossed the battlefield. "Kill them, leave nothing standing." He ordered the horde of monsters as he charged towards Olympus' final and only hope.

 _~Location Change~_  
Perseus awoke even more in shock, reeling from what he had just been showed. Was it real? Or was it just a dream, meant to scare him? He wasn't so sure. If the vision could be believed 6 demigods and a demititan faced off against something far more powerful than a titan. One of the figures said "they've fallen" maybe they did come out on top but at a cost. Did Perseus even want to side with the gods? They meant nothing to him, nor did the majority of the titans. He knew deep down inside if Avara sided with the gods he'd have no choice but to follow her.

 _~Location Change~ (haha sorry for all the changes)_  
 _As Perseus sat there on his bed, little did he know the forces of destiny could not be so easily conquered. Destiny is stronger than anyone knows, and it can suffer much and be broken but cannot be destroyed. The choices one makes will hurt their own destiny maybe even break it but it's nigh impossible to absolutely destroy_ _one's_ _destiny. Even in death destiny still works itself,_ _no one not even the Moirai or Ananke herself fully understands the concept of destiny._  
 _The universal cogs were turning, and for once the outcome was a complete mystery._


	6. Chapter 6

_As he staggered towards the cliff, attempting to pry the dagger out of his chest Perseus felt the wind roar to life, everything seemed to slow down and silence. Pure untainted silence. Then a noise, faint, almost unheard. A light flutter of wings. And time resumed as he plummeted towards the rocks below him._

"Dad this is honestly confusing how in the Styx do you remember all your family? So your saying that your cousin Kronos wants me to join him? Why? I'm not all that great."

"With time son, with time. Correct, he feels the power spikes near you as do most immortals. You are in fact on par with most minor gods, a feat unheard of by a mere mortal. But alas that's enough for one day Perseus."

"I've been having dreams unc- dad. " he quickly caught himself. "They are strange and I cannot make sense of them, I feel like they will be important but they're confusing. Much like telling you that in the near future you'll have to scratch an insatiable itch but not telling where to scratch or how to stop it."

"Dreams are often a way to relay certain messages but what many do not realize is that when you're asleep you can access almost anyone or anything. You can sometimes eavesdrop on something you shouldn't be hearing or conversing with someone you shouldn't be. Dreams are unpredictable Perseus, did you know people can sometimes catch glimpses of their fate through dreams?"

"Do immortals dream?"

"Normally? No. From what I've heard though when you're close to fading, close to being forgotten by the mortal world you start dreaming. Little snippets of visions then full blown dreams. It's the way the void contacts you I suppose Perseus."

As Perseus walked through the forest he tapped into his powers, his domain of energy and what he saw was beautiful. Lush green everywhere you look, gold and silver pulsing from trees, plants and animals. From insects to deer Perseus could see a faint aura, a glowing silver so fantastic he had to look away or be entranced there for who knows how long.  
He could make out faint golden strings, residual power left in it. Godly energy? So natural energy is silver and godly energy is golden? He lost his thoughts when he heard something, no someone running towards him slowly and quietly almost inaudible. Perseus doubted he would have heard it had he not been using his powers. "Avara come on out. You're too loud to sneak up on me, you may want to cut back on dinner sometime."

A very surprised Avara appeared, flabbergasted that he could hear her and sense her that far away. "What was that Perce? Cut back on dinner you said? Instead of stabbing the food, maybe I'll stab you instead huh?"

"You can try Av but I doubt you'll have the energy to catch me, probably run out of breath after three steps towards me."

"Oh is that right?" Avara questioned as she jumped on him, tackling him to the ground her face adorned by a triumphant smirk.

"Av that was so unfair! C'mon no powers, you know I was joking about you being big. You're not big you're pretty." At that Perseus' face was much redder than Avaras was and that was saying something seeing as hers looked like a tomato. "I mean you aren't ugly, that's what I meant." _Smooth Perce, "pretty" that's all you got?_ He inwardly berated himself.

"Aww thanks Perce, I do believe I should be the one blushing not you. Besides, you aren't too bad yourself." She told him with a mischievous wink and sprinted away.

After that embarrassing ordeal Perseus stayed there, laying on the forest floor staring up at the stars in the sky. _The stars are especially bright tonight._ He thought to himself as his eyelids grew heavy, and he slowly was lost to the realm of Morpheus.

He awoke that morning to find himself drenched, his teeth were clattering and his hands were numb. That is when Perseus observed the puddles around him. _It must have stormed last night, but how did I sleep through it?_ He asked himself. He then too realized that he hadn't had any dreams last night, which was quite...peculiar.

"Perce! I knew you drooled but I didn't know it was to this extent"

"Av don't even start with me, it stormed and you know it."

"What are you talking about? I couldn't hear anything aside for your snoring. I was quite far from you and everything, I barely slept a wink."

"That explains why you look like you went to the underworld."

"W-wait what? Do I really look that bad?"

"Quit your worrying Av you look fine I'm just messing with you. Oh and by the way your snoring is much louder than my own." He told her with a wink as he raced away, heading for their temporary shelter.

"Perce I'm only gonna kill you a little, just accept it and I promise I won't hurt ya...too bad."

As they reached the shelter Perseus opened the door and raced inside to find his dad talking with someone he recognized.  
"Meno!" He yelled happily as he tackled his favorite uncle.  
As Avara chased inside after him she realized they weren't alone and Percy was hugging someone.

"Hey Perce, who's that?"

"Oh Av, this is my uncle Menoetius."

"Meno this is my best friend, Avara."

"Nice to meet you little lady."

"Nice to meet you too chump."

"Ha! Perseus I see you got yourself a feisty one, and what's this "Perce"? You wouldn't let anyone call you anything other than Perseus last we spoke. Got a soft spot now do we?"

"Only for pretty girls uncle, Perce isn't so bad though it's got a ring to it. How's Perses? I haven't seen him in ages and I want to show him my skills once more."

"My lame brother is currently arguing with Krios, that imbecile won't stop hounding us to turn you and your father over to him and Kronos. He's fine for now, I'm sure he'll be glad to see how much you've learned and to know that you have gotten fiercer."  
The friendly chatter was cut short at the sound of explosions not far off.

"Stay here Perseus, protect Avara."

"Yes father, I shall."

As Menoetius and Moros went outside, Perseus and Avara peeked through the window to watch what was to unfold.

"Ah I see your brother is a traitor as well, Atlas. Kill him. I will deal with Moros, Coeus go find the boy."

"Do no touch him Kronos, he is but a child. You cannot dare defy the ancient laws. We cannot directly attack him and you know that. He must be the one to challenge."

"Menoetius, we have already broken the laws and there are no consequences. My mother has seen to that. That pathetic _creator_ does not wish to have war."

At that the sky darkened and lightning flashed but as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

"Hah, see she is frightened of us. Enough talk, prepare to die."

As Atlas charged towards Menoetius he pulled out the biggest sword that Perseus had ever glimpsed upon. Atlas repeatedly swung the sword towards him getting quicker and more unpredictable each swing. Menoetius wasn't a terrible fighter, he was excellent actually but his brother Atlas was the general of Kronos' army and one of the greatest warriors to have ever been seen.  
Menoetius ducked and spun out of the way, drawing his dual swords. He deflected the strikes that he couldn't dodge and he quickly used Atlas' momentum against him, making him over extend with a swing here and there causing Atlas to grow increasingly angry and frustrated. Making his strikes more savage and much harder to dodge and deflect, until he made his mistake.  
He kept pushing Menoetius back but he realized Menoetius hadn't even gone on the offensive instead staying on defense. As Atlas was thinking he was dealt a grievous slash across his chest, which was bleeding ichor quite profusely.  
Menoetius turned to go assist Moros and sprinted towards Kronos. Kronos was bleeding from his nose and from a cut along his cheek while Moros was bleeding from his thigh. Kronos twirled his scythe and pressed towards Menoetius, grinning maliciously. That was when he felt something...off.  
He realized too late he had turned his back on his brother and was rewarded with a sword through his chest, all the way to the hilt. The wound started gushing out blood as Atlas pulled he sword from his brother's chest, to lick the ichor from his blade. Kronos laughed triumphantly as he raised his scythe to deliver the final blow.

"Any last words traitor?"

"Yes but not to you. FATHER if you can hear me, it's your son, Menoetius. I forgive you." He screamed towards the heavens as a tear fell from his face.

The air displacing from the scythe being brought down was all he could he and then, silence. _Nothingness._

As Perseus looked away from his supposed "enemy" he watched as his favorite uncle was impaled by his own brother, he watched as he licked the ichor off the blade. He watched as Menoetius yelled for his own father and forgave him, Perseus watched as his mentor was beheaded before his own eyes. His body falling towards the ground, jolting from impact. Perseus ran towards them only to be grabbed by someone, he turned around to attack whoever it was but he what he saw made him stop completely. Black eyes, onyx to be exact. _Avara._

"Let me go Avara, now! Let me go, please."

"Child you must flee, Kronos cannot have you. More people will die unless you run." The titans Coeus frantically told him.

"No I wo-"

"Yes you will, people are risking their lives to save you, I won't let your father die but I cannot help him if you are here. Leave. Avara take him and leave. Young Perseus I can see your life, you will lose a great many people that are close to you. Alienate yourself from feelings, from emotions and it will make it easier. Seek out the Olympians help."

And with that Coeus rushed off to the clearing where Menoetius' body started twinkling and then disappeared.

 _~Location change~_  
"Kronos you will pay for killing my brother. I assure you that I will rip you limb from limb and riddle your skin with your own blade, and then I will heal you just to destroy you over and over."

"Such bold words for a man outnumbered, tell me how does it feel to know that he isn't coming back? Oh but you already knew that didn't you Moros? That's why you didn't want him to face me, there is no reforming after dying from my scythe."

"Coeus where's the boy? You better not tell me he escaped you. Intelligence is nothing Kronos he is still stupid."

"Shut your mouth you ignorant swine. You should be ashamed Atlas you helped kill your own brother, and now he is dead for good. I let him escape, you are arrogant Kronos and I will not allow you to get your greedy hands on that child."

"Gah! Coeus do not return to Mount Othrys or you will perish. Farewell Moros, next time I will destroy you. Or maybe that mortal woman that you have taken a liking to."

After they had disappeared, Moros remembered his brother's death and was distraught.

"Gahhh!" Moros screamed as he let loose all of his anger. The woods around him were destroyed, the grass dead. All the green was gone, replaced by ashen gray. Coeus was sent flying due to the power that had been released and he quickly recovered and headed towards his comrade.

"Moros please stop. You will draw unwanted attention upon us. You are wasting your powers, let's get out of here."

"T-thank you for letting Perseus go Coeus, forgive me for throwing you with my discharge of power."

"Of course Moros, all is forgiven as well let us now regroup and discuss our next course of action."

 _~Location change~_  
 _Hestia I know I have no business asking for your help, I-I know it's been a long time since last we spoke but we need your help.. I need your help._ Perseus silently prayed.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. What should he have expected? Hestia is a goddess, the eldest Olympian she wouldn't want to help a demi-titan.

~Location change~

"Father there is a civil war brewing between the titans, it seems as if that _boy_ is the cause of it. A titan was attacked by his own brother and the same brother who attacked him helped kill another titan."

"Apollo who attacked the titan and helped kill another?"

"Atlas, father it was Atlas. He attacked Perses after he refused to give up Moros and nearly killed him, shortly after 3 titans appeared near the Moros, his brother and the boy. Atlas injured Menoetius gravely and Kronos dealt the final blow."

"This is troubling brother, what of the boy? What of Moros? Perhaps we can get them to ally themselves with us?"

"Maybe Poseidon, maybe."

"That is not all father, it seems that Kronos' scythe has the ability to...permanently kill an immortal. He killed Menoetius and you all remember how dangerous he was, how powerful he was. This changes things."

"Thank you for all that you have shared with us Apollo."

"Of course father. I-"

Apollo was interrupted by the sound of fire roaring and his aunt Hestia flashing away.

 _~Location change~_

"Perseus, what is the matter?"

"Hestia is that truly you? I don't believe it, you actually came."

"Of course Percy, that is what friends are for."

"My uncle was killed Hestia, he didn't deserve that. That was...barbaric."

"I know Percy, shh it's okay. I heard, I'm sorry for your loss and I'm sorry you had to deal with being alone for so long. Com'ere Perce."

He crawled over to her and she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards her with surprising strength. She put her head on his arm, using it as a pillow and they stared into the stars. As she kept looking at them she realized Percy was asleep and had been that way for a little while. So she kept looking at the stars until she too felt her eyelids get heavy and just before she fell asleep she realized that there was a new constellation. A man with dual swords slashing them across the night sky. _Strange_ _who put Menoetius in the stars,_ she wondered to herself as she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_As he_ _was being crushed under something immensely heavy he heard a girl scream, one he didn't recognize. He looked up to find where it originated from and his eyes found a girl with long dark hair and a silver aura about herself being stabbed with a javelin._

 _What did these dreams mean?_ Perseus thought to himself, he was sure he had never seen that girl before. The dreams felt...connected in some way, though they didn't seem to be from his point of view.

He felt something moving on his arm, so he looked over and he saw a girl snuggled into his side. _Wait there's a girl on my arm! What the heck, what happened last night?_ He asked himself, and then he remembered Hestia comforting him after what happened yesterday.

What he didn't realize was that Avara was just waking up not far from them and as soon as she saw a girl laying on his arm she...well she freaked.

"What's going on here?!"(Please no one say "Breakfast")

The slight scream caused Hestia to stir, with her sleepy voice she slurred "Hey Percy."

"Perseus how do you two know each other?"

"Well we used to be best friends if that makes sense, this is Hestia."

"And Percy who is this..mortal?"

"Hestia be nice this is my best friend, Avara."

"Oh so this is my niece, glad to meet you Avara. You're just as pretty as Percy told me you were."

"Niece? So you're my aunt? Wait so you're an Olympian?"

"Yes, obviously correct if you're my niece and yes I'm the eldest Olympian."

"As much as I'd love to get a headache over you two arguing we need to get going, my father said we need to seek out a centaur named Cheerio. Wait no I mean Chiron."

"Moros told you to seek out Chiron? Then you better hurry up Percy"

"Do you know where he is currently?"

"He's not far from here just follow the stream upriver and you'll find him soon, good luck Percy and next time you wanna talk at night just pray to me." She told him with a wink and disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Well she is just delightful huh Perce?"

"Cut it out Av she was just listening to me and comforting me and we accidentally fell asleep."

"I can see that, why don't you talk to me Perce? I'm your best friend and yet you talk to some...some goddess over me? That hurts."

And so they followed the stream upriver in an awkward, tense silence. Until they heard the sound of wood smacking together and the sound of multiple people talking. Their curiosity peaked they snuck towards a hastily made camp.

"Mazal raise your shield and stop slashing wildly, you will run out of energy before you even hit your opponent."

"Yes Chiron you've only told me this a few hundred times."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you listened for once, go on take a walk Mazal."

"Xar I understand that you're quick but you must stop messing with Mazal, he won't miss you with his lightning strike again."

"I may or may not have increased the intensity of the sun to temporarily blind him, and then pin his shirt to a tree with a precisely shot arrow."

"And you may or may not be on hunting duty for quite some time, Xar go and wash your hair you have leaves in it again."

As Perseus and Avara went to talk to the centaur, they heard a slight rustle off to their left.

"Whatcha guys doin? Hiding are we?"

"Wh-what? H-how did you get there? You were over there and then you're gone and then reappear right next to us."

"Powers man, I can teleport and whatnot. Chiron! Found these two hidin in the bushes over here."

"My my what do we have here? The girl's aura smells of death and metal. She could be Hades daughter, but the boy is...odd. Take them to my tent so I can speak to them will you Elras?"

"Yes sir!" He mocked and snickered.

As they were led through a small clearing filled with around 6 tents and a small fire, ringed by large rocks and tree trunks. Perseus studied it slowly taking in his surroundings, looking for escape routes just in case. Perseus and Avara both felt as if they were being watched and little did they know, 4 pairs of eyes were trained on them evaluating their skills and observating them. As Elras led them to a tent slightly bigger than the rest he opened up the flaps and gestured them inside.

"He'll be in soon, don't touch a thing. Though I doubt you'll listen to me. Good luck."

They saw the weapons lined on a rack, some looking magical and others obviously for training, due to the amount of wear on them.

"So what are the two of you doing so close to our camp? Are you an enemy of the Olympians? Speak."

"We were told to look for you by my father, he said you could help us."

"And who exactly is your father my boy?"

"M-moros..."

"Oh I see. Wait what? Moros as in the titan of doom, destruction, and energy? The favorite child of Erebus and Nyx themselves?"

"Uh yes to the domains and I think so."

"My father would be furious if he knew I was talking to his enemies son. Well I'm his enemy as well but that's beside the point. What happened, Moros would only send you to me if the need was dire?"

After Perseus relayed the entire confrontation to Chiron, the centaur looked saddened.

"Thats not all, Kronos' scythe now has to power to completely end an immortal, no rebirth and no healing."

"This is bad, very bad. I will need to let the council know, what did Moros want me to help you with?"

"H-he told me to seek you out and tell you that Avara and I are a part of some prophecy, something about us needing to train to have a better chance of surviving."

Chiron looked close to panicking but quickly regained his composure and excused himself saying "Wait in here will you? I will only be gone for a couple minutes at most."

And so they did, making little conversations

 _~Location change~_

"Lord Zeus, it is urgent and I must speak with the council."

 _Very well Chiron, cover your eyes._  
Zeus spoke to him in his head.

As soon as Chiron materialized into the Olympians throne room he trotted to kneel in front of his king and the other gods.

"What is the news you bring Chiron, what is so urgent as to worry you?"

"Lord Poseidon it has to do with an offspring of an immortal. Very powerful and he brought a friend. A girl by the name of Avara, who I believe is a daughter of Hades."

"Guilty. How is she doing? I haven't been able to check up on her in a few weeks. Who's this boy? Do I need to _scare_ him?"

"His name is Perseus and I doubt you could mi'lord, he's seen much. She seems happy and comfortable with the boy. Though beside his sheer aura there is something about him, something familiar." At this he looks in Hestia's direction and nods.

"I have something to admit brother. I may have known about the boy and who he was, and may have marked him with my own power. The boy, Percy is the son of Moros. A powerful titan and very protective of his son. I've been watching over him since he was a couple years old."

"W-what? Sister? How could you lie to us? Does family mean nothing to you?"

"Yes Hades family means everything to me, and to answer your other question I never lied to you. You never asked if I knew him."

"She's got us there brother, I knew of this child somewhat. He often stares into the seas and loses himself in thought, he seems kind."

"He is kind Poseidon, I think you two would get along great. You're very alike. Percy could use another friend his own age other than his travelling companion."

"There's something else Lord Z-"

"Enough with formalities Chiron, you are respected here."

"Of course Zeus. The child told me his father said something about him being a part of the prophecy."

"It is fitting father, one of his dad's domains is doom. One of the lines say _d_ _oom and doom alone must fight the titan lord_ it could very well be him"

"Hmm. Very well. Chiron I would like you to train Perseus and Avara. Moros may yet side with us due to his son and his best friend dying. If any of the demigods are disrespectful due to his heritage tell them I will deal with them myself."

"Of course, I will Poseidon."

And with that Chiron was gone in a flash.

"Poseidon why are you protecting the son of our enemy? This seems illogical, foolish at best. I believe we should neutralize him before his powers grow."

"Athena for all your supposed wisdom you truly are foolish. I know we can trust Perseus, he has no cause to help Kronos, his uncle was killed right in front of him by Kronos himself. Perseus doesn't deserve to die because of his father. By that reasoning the elder gods should all be evil and yet we aren't. We should trust him, be patient and see how events play themselves out."

At that Athena looked at Poseidon with awe, mixed with grudging respect. He was correct and she was wrong to suggest what she did.

"Shall we put it to a vote?"

"Yes Zeus we should, all in favor of trusting this demititan?"

11 hands were raised while 3 stayed down.

"Very well, we shall trust him until we are given a reason not to. Artemis I would like you to help train all of the demigods and the demititan during the day, Hermes teach them to be stealthy if you wouldn't mind. Ares teach them basic combats, Hephaestus fashion them weapons and armor, Athena teach them strategy and Apollo teach them how to heal wounds.  
You will be able to train your child directly, if you so choose. Meeting adjourned."

 _~Location change~_

Iapetus was furious. His favorite son was dead, killed by his own brother and uncle. _How dare they, they will soon learn why I am feared. Soon. And they even attacked Perses for resisting them, something must be done._ He was brought out of his thoughts when the two people he despised most walked through the throne room, proud. _Proud? How could they be proud of what they'd done, what atrocities had just been committed._

Iapetus held Moros in high regard, as a titan was to be feared he was compassionate and kind. He treated everyone as equals and yet he had so much power, such potential and he was a gentle spirit. Moros had no known weaknesses, nothing until he fell in love with a mortal, especially not until his son was born. No one had seen him that defensive of anything since someone tried burning down his temples.

"Brothers. Sisters. Respective council members, I bear news. Menoetius had betrayed us, to his "supposed" _brother_ Moros, who is in open rebellion currently. Atlas and myself both confronted him asking him to come back, before any irreparable damage was caused and he refused blatantly and attacked us. We were forced to _deal_ with him and he is no more."

"Liar!"

"What was that _brother_? Have something to say to the council?"

"Yes Kronos I do, I watched the entire confrontation. You went there intent on killing him do not act as if you are innocent, I watched Atlas impale him from behind and lick his ichor off the blade. I watched as you b-beheaded him. And yet you stand here attempting to lie to us."

"Treasonous I see. I see where that weakling son of yours inherits it from."

It took three titans to stop Iapetus from attacking their king. The council was divided, more so than ever.

"It's true, I was there as well. I was tasked with kidnapping the boy named Perseus. Everything Iapetus said was true."

"Coeus how did it go because I recall him escaping. Are you a traitor as well?"

"This talk of traitors is boring if I do say so, Kronos you are quickly losing allies and we need all we can get for this upcoming war."

"Oceanus silence yourself, your insolence will cost you."

"Will it younger brother, for some reason I recall being the eldest of titans and yet you sit on the throne. Slowly yet surely condemning us to a fate worse than death. You are getting bold, did you finally convince her to assist you?"

"You know why I sit on the throne Oceanus, I'm the most powerful. Yes, she has agreed to assist us."

 _ **"**_ _ **I say we rid ourselves of all of these traitors my son, what do you say."**_

Every titan except for Kronos, Oceanus and Iapetus collapsed due to the power radiating from the new figure.

"I agree mother, would you do the honors?"

 _ **"Gladly, prepared to die you worthless excuses for immortals."**_

Right as her surgery of power was going to kill all of the titans who doubted Kronos' right to rule or opposed him, a blinding light exploded and teleported all 6 of them away.

"Uh...Dad."

"What is it Apollo?"

"Titans, 6 of them."

With that the entire Olympian council summoned their weapons to blast them to oblivion.

A titan with silver hair spoke up "We come in peace?"


	8. What Drives Us

_He fought for_ _ _ _her, like he always had...___

 _ _ _...but this time, he lost.___

"Today is your first day of training Perseus, it will not be easy but it will help you in the future. Now is the time to harness your powers and find control of your emotions. Emotions are what drives us yes, but what it drives us towards isn't always right. Do you understand?"

"Yes Chiron I think I do, now who am I training with?"

"I have yet to decide Perseus, do you have any hidden strengths?"

"Uh no I don't think so, I'm an okay swordsman but that's about it."

"We'll just see about that."

As Chiron said this 6 teenagers lined up, all looking excited at the prospect of having a new and powerful training partner.

Each demigod had different first impressions of Perseus.

Mazal was threatened by his power, the suffocating aura that only he seemed to feel.

Vetas automatically took a liking to him, whether it be from attraction or the hidden intelligence that sparkled in his eyes. He seemed smart, deceptively so in fact.

Xarse found Perseus rather...interesting. He seemed caring and kind enough.

Elras found the raven haired boy to be intimidating, he could follow his speed most times and yet he seemed...gentle to everything. Perseus was very gentle with animals and often his sparring partners but when he was fired up he was terrifying.

Lydia didn't hate the guy, but at the same time she didn't like Perseus. He seemed almost an enigma, he came from nowhere and he was automatically trusted.

Veliri thought Perseus was dangerous and yet seemed very gentle.

Chiron had his doubts about the boy, but his father was a great man and could be trusted. And plus, Hestia herself befriended the mortal.

Avara was well...angry at Percy still. For having the nerve, the audacity to fall asleep with some..some wench.

Perseus was well...being Perseus, stopping to stare at each and every one of the demigods with curiosity. _They look weird, they smell weird._

"Now children we have two new members for our group. Perseus. And Avara."

"Percy is fine Lord Chiron."

"Perseus I told you thrice not to call me Lord Chiron. Chiron is just fine"

"Fine, I sincerely apologize your grace please do not smite me."

At this nearly everyone was snickering besides for Mazal and obviously Chiron.

"Perseus you remind me too much of your father, now do you have weapons with you? Or do I need to put in orders for Lord Hephaestus?"

"I'm covered, I don't think Av has any special gear though."

"Let us see Perseus, are they in your bags?"

"Why would they be in my bags your grace?"

Perseus pulled on a pendant around his neck and before everyone's eyes, he was wearing beautiful black armor. The detail alone was magnificent, the way it reflected light was astonishing.

After he surprised everyone with that he tugged on two matching cuffs on his arms, located close to his shoulders and that's when the terror started.

A wave of raw energy exploded from Perseus, blowing everything back including the demigods and Chiron himself. The power radiating from him was, terrifying. Everyone except for Avara was wearing a fearful look. Avara was satisfied, she had finally seen the extent of Perseus' power and she was surprised. Surprised that he was so powerful, she'd met titans and felt their auras and he came very close.

"P-Perseus please put them back on."

"Y-Yeah sorry Chiron, it's been years since I released my excess energy. It gets painful holding it all in."

"Its fine my boy, just warn us next time?"

"Sure thing Chiron, I'm sorry guys I got carried away."

Then the laughing began, slowly and then all at once. Elras was laughing so hard he was gasping for air and the rest weren't too far behind him.

"T-that was g-great-"

Elras couldn't continue so he just braced himself against the laughing figure of Xarse and kept laughing.

About 3 minutes later the laughing died down and everyone gained a new look at the mysterious new kid. One thing was for sure, do not anger this guy.

"So Mazal I think you should be Perseus' sparring partner first."

"Yes! Thank you Chiron, I'll see what he can do, I promise."

"I believe you Ma-"

The conversation was dropped as a swirling vortex appeared in front of the aforementioned Perseus and dragged him in, and promptly disappeared.

"Uh Mazal please bring Perce back, I can't have my best friend dying from a vortex."

"I-it's not me Avara, w-w-what just happened!?"

"Are you sure you guys are just best friends? Or something more?" Lydia teased, trying and effectively lightening the mood.

"We're just friends guys, promise."

"Sure. Sure. Tell that to your blushing cheeks, apparently they didn't get idea."

"Shut up Elras, I don't like Percy!"

"Okay, okay. You're right, I'm sorry. You don't like Percy, you love him."

"Gah, boys are clueless. Besides even if I did like him which I don't, he likes someone else. Someone much better than I am, much prettier. She's flawless, and she likes him back."

"Who's the girl?"

"Hestia..."

And with that she started walking towards her tent.

 _~Location change~_

"Why am I here? Take me back this instant, I'm supposed to be training right now."

"Now now Perseus, don't use that tone with me. You need to calm down and listen."

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want woman?"

"Youve got some spunk kid, I'll give you that but I'm far more powerful than you could imagine so shut it."

He tried talking but couldn't find the world, he realized she had taken away his ability to speak for now.

"In the war you are about to be thrust into, there is a dangerous enemy. Far more dangerous than that upstart, Kronos."

"Who could be more dangerous than that deranged idiot?" Perseus inquired, surprised he could talk again.

"His mother, his uncles basically anything before his generation and you of course."

"I'm more dangerous than Kronos? Who's his mom?"

"Very much so, he is predictable while you are sporadic and a wildcard. And to answer your second question, it's Gaea. The primordial goddess of the earth."

"Oh okay, well that sounds nice."

"You are truly testing my patience, you must train Perseus."

"What did you think I was preparing for when you decided to take me? Sleeping?"

"You do sleep a lot."

"Do you watch me!? You creep!"

"Oh hush Perseus, you should leave before I smite you."

He felt himself being pulled again and he found himself back in the campsite.

 _~Location change~_

Perseus reappeared and startled everyone as they were preparing to spare with their partners.

Vetas with Xarse. Lydia with Veliri. Elras with Avara. And Mazal was..well he was waiting for Perseus.

"Uh hi guys, what'd I miss?

"You idiot Perce, how could you be so careless that you got sucked into a vortex!? You scared m-. You scared us, you should be careful Perce."

"Anything for you Av, sorry to worry you."

Avara didn't even realize she had Perseus in a close embrace and quickly let go of him and walked away blushing.

 _~Time Skip ~_  
 _2 months_

After two long and rigorous months spent training, the team of demigods and the demi-titan were given their first task. Assault a fort that held Kronos' scythe and many other titanly weapons, and destroy them. Seems easy enough right? Right?

 _~Olympian Council~_

"So Coeus what you are telling us is there is a fort filled with the weapons of enemy Titans?"

"Yes Lord Zeus, it is guarded but not heavily. A few gods should be able I do the trick."

"No, no. We have a team who has been training for this. To strike a blow against the Titans."

"Y-you do!? Since when?"

"Yes of course we do, and for a few months actually."

Instantly Coeus realized what Zeus was talking about and laughed.

"You cannot be serious about sending children to attack titans."

"We are, we are confident that they can get the job done and besides we have something else to prepare for."

"Very well I must agree, this plan seems well thought out. What are we preparing for?"

"It is, Athena herself checked for flaws. Us Olympians will be warring against Typhon, while you titans will be fighting Kronos and his allies."

"What of the team you spoke of?"

"They will be dealing with monsters and weakening the titans, and if it is needed they will defend Olympus."

"Defend Olympus? Why would we think they can mount an attack against us? We have some of their best fighters and their lead strategist."

"Apollo feels something, a disturbance in the future. We must be cautious in case they found another ally. Hermes what if they best us and decide to attack our thrones? We'd be destroyed before we deal with Typhon, and if we can't stop him we will lose this war."

"Very well Athena, I should have put some thought into it. I hope my son and his friends can accomplish what they are expected to."

And one by one they flashed away to prepare for the long war ahead.

 _~Location change~_

"Mazal what do you think?"

"I have no clue Xarse, we were told there was to be little resistance. There are hundreds of monsters and a few powerful auras inside, should we contact my father or go ahead with the plan?"

"Maz we should continue, we are all strong. I believe we can complete this mission and even take out some enemies while we're at it."

"Fine Ve, Percy can you tell who's inside?"

"No they are masking themselves for now, but I count three of them inside and another with the monsters. Around two hundred monsters, most weak but a few of them are dangerous."

"Noted. Ve, Xar, Ras, and Ly I want you to deal with these monsters but heed Percy's warning about the aura down there and be careful. Percy, Avara, Vel, and I will deal with the unknown immortals inside."

After checking their equipment they slowly and silently descended from the ledge they were just at, quickly getting down to the base of the mountain. As they spilt apart into their respective teams, Mazal held Vetas close and whispered something in her ear. Afterwards she nodded quickly and kissed his cheek.

"Now let's impress the Olympians and destroy everything here."

"Maz would you like me to take one of them on? So we can both take one on, then Veliri and Av can finish up the other while we're taking on the others?"

"For now yes, let's see what we're up against first. Everyone ready?"

The answer was clear when everyone stepped for the door, reaching for their weapons. As the door swung open they were met with a surprising sight, 3 tall figures staring at them as they walked inside. The tallest one, a man easily eight feet tall and wearing silver armor motioned towards the door as it swung shut and turned to stone.

"Now we can't have any interruptions, can we? Besides it's not like you'll be leaving anyways, especially with the fact you had the bad fortune of meeting all of us. My name is Pallas, the titan of warcraft."

"Good for you, are we going to start this or not?"

"For your rash actions, you will be the first to die."

"Yeah good luck with that, we'll just sit here since we have to challenge you to a fight."

And for five minutes, they sat there taunting the titans. Until Perseus joked "Maybe we should deal with these guys real quick, I sure am hungry."

Mazal laughed and agreed quickly.

"Alright so while I was stalling them I figured who we're up against. The one already said he was Pallas, the one on his left is Lelantos, the one on his right is Helios."

"Veliri and Avara you two deal with Lelantos, I will deal with Helios and Percy can you take on Pallas?"

"We'll find out, good luck guys. Oh and Av? Be careful, wouldn't wanna lose my best friend."

"Sure thing Perce you be careful as well."

And with that Perseus faced Pallas, Mazal faced Helios, and Avara and Veliri faced Lelantos. Simultaneously they ran at each other.

Pallas wildly swung his broadsword and almost lopped off Perseus' head, he ducked under the swing and kicked his hand effectively knocking it out of his hand.

"I thought you were supposed to be powerful Pallas? Hmm guess not."

"You want power!? I'll show you power!"

The stone walls around him and even the floors started burning away, a fiery aura of anger and power surrounded Pallas. Giving him a boost to strength and agility he quickly went on the offensive side, pressing Perseus back. Pallas quickly gave a flurry of stabs towards Perseus' abdomen and missed each one, in his frustration he left his left side undefended. Perseus pushed right, rolling in and with a quick feint he slashed at Pallas' left flank. If he hadn't sensed this it could've been a terrible injury, but he sidestepped and just got a small cut on his left bicep, which started bleeding immediately.

"For this minor wound I will end you, mortal."

"Keep talking Pallas, you may bore me to death."

"Gah damn mortals!"

Pallas charged his young opponent who kept dodging each and every strike, which both infuriated Pallas and tired him out. Fifteen minutes into the fight and he'd only managed to get six cuts on the boy and a gash along his cheek. While Pallas had a gash on his wrist, two on his right leg, a small cut on his bicep, and a large cut on his back. The large cut was due to Perseus' sword going straight through his armor and cutting along his shoulder blades, which astonished Pallas. _What kind of sword can cut through Stygian Iron armor?_

"Ready to give up Pallas? This was fun and all but I don't feel quite like trying against you, doubt you could handle me at half power let alone full power."

"Shut up you weakling, I will kill you and your friends. Just wai-"

"Yeah, yeah. Stop talking, let's fight."

Perseus for the first time went on offense, going in for a series of high slashes, low swipes, and low sweeps attempting to kick Pallas' legs out from under him.

"Enough mortal, I will not be toyed with. Surrender now and you and that other mortal will be spared."

"What other mortal? Speak the truth!"

"Lya- something like tha-"

He was effectively shut up when a sword was driven through his stomach.

"Lies, how would you have my mother?"

"Y-your m-mother? She's y-your mom?" Pallas managed to ask in between his coughing fits.

"Where is she? Where can I find her? Tell me and I will let you leave."

Mazal had just defeated Helios when he started paying attention to his friend, Perseus' fight. Veliri and Avara had been watching in shock for a few minutes now.

"Perce you can't let him escape!"

"Avara this doesn't concern you. Now Pallas where is my mother?"

"She's a-at Mount Othrys, you'll never see her again. I hope you said goodby-"

He was rewarded with a thunderous smack across the face, causing blood to spray along Perseus' armor.

Pallas started glowing, trying to take his true form and incinerate the demigods and demi-titan.

Perseus yanked his sword out of his opponents stomach looking away from him, and plunged his sword through his trachea causing Pallas' eyes to flash with power and go dull. His body falling to the floor and his head supported by Perseus' sword.

He was shaking with rage, his cuffs exploded off his biceps. His unhindered power pushing everyone back, his eyes shining with a mix of emotions.

"Perce please snap out of it, we'll find her I promise you that."

The only thing able to bring him out of his rage induced state was Avara, she figured this out when she grabbed his leg from where he was levitating a few few off the ground. He slowly descended towards the ground and collapsed into her arms losing consciousness, not before apologizing to his best friend.

"I'm sorry Av."

"It's okay Perce."

 _~Location change~_

"Chiron I don't care if he did his mission, Perseus put all of us in direct danger and almost let Pallas destroy us. He almost killed us himself when he lost control of his emotions."

"Enough Mazal, did you die? Did Pallas kill you? No you have Perseus to thank for that, that child is very strong and I doubt you could've taken on Pallas by yourself. He doesn't have full control over his powers, that is not his fault. Last I checked you almost killed Vetas with a lightning bolt, so go. Clean your equipment and make sure to eat, you've earned it."

It has been two days since that mission, two days since Avara dragged Perseus into her tent and tended to him. Something that almost everyone advised against, everyone besides Vetas and Xarse. Two days since they had been seen.

The Olympians and their allies were happy with the team even though no titanly weapons were there they had still managed to destroy three titans, while one had escaped it didn't matter.

What did matter was the fact that Perseus had revealed himself and his power to everyone. He had almost destroyed the entire team just from rage.

 _~Location change~_

"Father you witnessed what that boy almost did, and what he succeeded in doing. Perseus is dangerous, I move to detain him and lock him away."

"Quiet Athena, the boy simply lost control. It happens, we guide Chiron on how to train our children but Perseus has to guide himself. His father is gone and his mother is apparently in Kronos' grasps, in his own base."

"I agree with Hades, brother. While he may be dangerous he is also gentle. I move that we leave him be and let him continue his training. Besides that Avara _girl_ can calm him down obviously." Hestia spat as if girl was an insult.

"I agree with our sister, Zeus."

"Very well, Poseidon, Hestia, and Hades I expect you to intervene if anything gets out of hand. Hopefully Maz doesn't try and attack him, we all know he's no match for young Perseus."

A chorus of agreement went up and with it everyone flashed out to finish war preparations.

 _~Location change~_

"So my dear, tell me where is Moros?"

"How should I know? I haven't seen him in years, ever since he took my son away from me."

"I'm going to ask _nicely_ once again. Where is he?"

"I don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"I was hoping you'd refuse, now I can take my time cutting you open."

"Y-you wouldn't. Please, I have no idea where they are. I swear."

"I know dear, but my knife skills are a little rusty and could use some practice."

He laughed maliciously as he plunged his dagger into her stomach, missing all vital organs.

"Oh yes. This will be fun indeed."

He snickered as he closed the door.


	9. Whatever It Takes

_The pain... the sensation of being burned, of not being able to breathe. The physical form tearing, the tug on his lower back. Nothing. Then it came crashing down on him._

Moros knew they had taken her, he has leveled a small clearing after finding her small home empty. He had even felt Perseus' aura from there, he had felt the anger. The overwhelming amount of energy he had been giving off, and then his aura completely disappeared.

Moros felt guilty, he should've known Kronos would seek her out. The terrible part was the prayers, he heard all of the prayers. First the optimism that he would come and get her, then the slight doubt. Then reinforced by her love for him she stayed strong, through each and every painful session _he_ had with her. Her faith in Moros slightly wavering until she had finally given up. After all, who can hold out from a titans torture for a fortnight. A fortnight Lyanna had been tortured, what she didn't know was Moros was giving her his power. Slowly, ever so slowly. The pain was dulled, the sheer agony was almost nonexistent but it was taking its toll. She would die on this night if the torture was to continue.

 _~Location change~_

It had been two weeks since Perseus had battled with Pallas, two weeks since Perseus nearly killed his team and two weeks since he lost consciousness. He had been in Avara's tent since they got back and no one except for Vetas, Xarse and Chiron were allowed to enter. Partly because they were the only ones besides herself who stick by Perseus' side, and also because they were the only ones who wouldn't tease her about how she fell asleep at night. Cuddled into his side, her head resting on her chest with her arms wrapped around his stomach. She found it helped her fall asleep and stay asleep and it made Percy stop having nightmares during the night.

While she watched him sleep (not creepy at all) Avara saw he was sweating, much more than usual. As she grabbed a cool cloth and put it on his forehead which was burning up, he shot forward breathing heavily.

"Avara how long have I been asleep? What happened?"

"A fortnight Perce, you expended too much power and lost control."

"I-I remember now, I'm sorry Av I don't know if you can forgive me. Will you try? You are my true friend and I'd be lost without you."

"Of course Perce who do you think has been taking care of you?"

Realization dawned on him as he looked down to his clothes.

"You changed me!?" Percy asked incredulously.

Avara giggled at that, and started blushing.

"No I did not! Aphrodite happened to change you Perce."

"So.. is everyone else angry at me?"

"Angry, scared, cautious? You bet, they are terrified after what happened well except for Vetas, Xarse Chiron and of course myself."

"Thank you Av, for everything."

"We should let Chiron know you're awake and get you some food, your stomach won't stop growling."

"Do you mind if I talk to Chiron alone Av? We can catch up afterwards but I need to talk to him."

"I'll be at the campfire Perce."

As Percy walked towards Chiron's tent he was nervous. He was scared actually, Percy didn't want Chiron to think he was a freak.

After clearing his throat Chiron yelled for him to enter.

"Yes who is it?"

"It's me, Per-"

He was abruptly interrupted when he was tackled for a hug by someone much larger than him.

"My boy, I am glad to see you up and about. How do you feel?"

"Thank you Chiron, I feel weak and...famished actually."

"I would imagine so Perseus, what's glowing on your arms?"

"What?"

Percy inspected his arms to find almost identical cuffs on his biceps, like his old one's were all black. These ones were oddly more powerful. _Where did they come from?_

"Peculiar, anyways I am guessing you have something else to tell me. Am I correct?"

"Yes. It's my dad, Moros. He came to me in a dream and told me about my mother being t-tortured, if she doesn't get help tonight she won't make it."

"This is grim news indeed, I will seek the council of the gods to see our course of action. Oh and Perseus please don't do anything rash while I'm gone." _Not that he'll listen to me anyways._

"Alright Chiron, please make haste."

"Farewell Perseus."

Little did either of them know, that would be the last time they spoke for good while.

 _~Location change~_

When Chiron flashed into the middle of the Olympians council meeting he was...well he was happy to see his uncles were acting civilized.

"Yes Chiron? What is it?"

"I beg your pardon Lord Zeus, it is concerns Perseus."

With everyone's curiosity peaked he continued.

"He has awoken and his father spoke to him in his dream. Moros told Perseus his mother was being tortured by Kronos and if she isn't helped tonight, she will not make it."

- _Meanwhile at the camp-_

"Avara I am leaving, thank you for everything."

"What?! Perseus why would you think I'd let you leave"

"Here Avara goes acting like she's Percy's mom"

Perseus visibly cringed when Elras stated that.

"No my mother is currently getting tortured. That's why I'm leaving, I figured I owed you a goodbye at the very least."

"Oh Perce I'm so sorry let me come with you, please?"

"No Av-"

"Too late I'm going."

"Gah girls are impossible."

"Better remember that Perce, and I think you should talk to Vetas and Xarse before we leave."

"Alright I will Av, but you have to promise to be careful."

"Fine, fine."

So as Avara shuffled off to her tent to pack up her weapons and gear, Perseus walked towards the campfire.

"Hey Percy! Glad to see you up and walking around."

"Thanks Vetas, thank you for staying by my side. You too Xarse, it means a lot."

After they both told him it was nothing Perseus told the team where he was going and why he was leaving.

"Well I'm going too Percy, you could use some back-up and someone who uses their brain."

"I'm in too, let me grab my bow and quiver."

"No guys I can't ask you guys to come along it's dangerous, too dangerous."

"Which is why you could use some ranged cover while you fight up close."

"So it's settled Percy, Xarse and I are joining you."

"Thank you Vetas, you too Xarse. Bring ambrosia and nectar, we could use some just in case it goes south."

"Where do you think you guys are going?"

"None of your business _Mazal_."

"It kind of is, seeing as how I'm responsible for all of you."

"We're going to save Percy's mother, Maz you know you'd do the same for yours. I'd do it for my dad if he wasn't dead already."

"Ve please don't leave with him, he's walking straight into a trap and he doesn't care. Perseus wouldn't care if any one of you die-"

He was abruptly interrupted by a fist smashing into his face.

"Talk like that about my best friend again and I will _end_ you."

Mazal was on his back, his nose bleeding profusely and out of place.

Everyone clearly startled at the usually quiet girl's action.

"Fine go do whatever you want, that's on you."

"Goodbye Elras. Goodbye Veliri. Goodbye Lydia."

He nodded at them respectively.

"I'm in, I could use some more practice anyways."

"I'll go, just because I don't want Veliri to lose her temper...again. Ow don't smack me."

"I agree with Mazal, it's reckless. Have fun and don't die."

Lydia scolded them as she sat back down.

"Now let's get going."

 _-Transition to Olympus-_

"This is bad, you saw how he reacted to hearing his mom was taken. If she dies, the results could be disastrous."

"I agree with Uncle P, oh and Chiron Perseus left with five other demi-gods around five minutes ago."

"And you're just now saying this, Apollo? I shouldn't have left."

"Well he would've left either way Chiron, at least now he has five companions."

"Should we stop them?"

"No Ares, we must get ready for Typhon. It seems he is close to breaking free."

"Very well father."

 _~Location change~_

After traveling for five hours they were nearing their destination. A looming castle that served as a base for the titans and their allies. Perseus had warned them that there would be a couple hundred monsters, though none that would be too troublesome to deal with.

"Vetas I need you to lead the rest of them against the small army.

"What about you Percy, what will you do?"

"I'll be looking for my mother, Xarse I may have need for your accuracy. Mind covering me?"

"Sure. Vetas take my sword, if and when the sun rises and we are still inside unsheath it. Trust me, not before or it won't work."

"O-okay good luck guys."

"You too, let's go Xarse."

As Vetas and the other 3 demi-gods ran towards the open courtyard, careful not to alert the small army of monsters of their presence she quickly came up with an idea. Right as they walked into the courtyard every monster snapped to their location, their eyes tinged with a gold and brown.

"Welcome, we've been expecting you."

A figure with a cloak stated, arrogantly as the demi-gods were encased in an earthy prison.

"Right on time actually."

 _-Meanwhile with Percy-_

"Take a left up here Xarse, be watchful for sentries."

 _Twang._ One guard dead.

"Let's continue, wait. Do you hear that?"

After seconds of silence, pure silence Xarse was confused.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything."

"Exactly, this is a base for the titan lord and yet nothing. And I haven't heard even a second of fighting, we should've at least heard something."

"I agree, keep your guard up Perseus."

So they continued through the castle corridors, descending flights of stairs quickly. Keeping an eye open for anything out of place, anything peculiar.

"It should be up here Xarse, guard the door. I'll be in and out before you know it."

"Very well, good luck Perseus."

Perseus quietly opened the door to find a nauseating sight. Blood. He could almost taste it, it was everywhere. On the floor, the walls, covering a bed where the unconscious form of his mother was kept.

"M-mom, please wake up."

After several attempts at waking her up, all fruitless. He let a tear slip, trailing his cheek until it dripped onto his armor.

"I'm getting you out of here, stay strong mom."

Perseus sheathed his sword instead of putting it inside it's magical form. Carrying his mother who was wrapped in blankets, bridal style. He was careful, making sure not to hurt her any further. Perseus headed towards the door to find it clear, Xarse nowhere to be seen. He would have thought Xarse abandoned him if it wasn't for the scorched wall to his right. _This is bad, I need to help him. I owe him that much at least._

"Where do you think you're going with Kronos' favorite pet?"

Perseus checked his surroundings and realized he was surrounded, hundreds upon hundreds of monsters around him and a few immortals.

After setting his mother down gently and making sure she was still breathing, Perseus tore his blood red cape of laying it on his mother.

"We have been expecting you Perseus, you were foolish to come. Your power is greatly over-estimated, I cannot see why my lord fears you so."

"And what is your name? You are the foolish one thinking you could take my mother. For thinking you could get away with it, you will pay for this."

"Mortals truly are arrogant, now let the monsters have the fun the were promised."

A wave of telekhines charged towards the young warrior, numbering over 30. Perseus unsheathed his sword, gripping it in his right hand as the first telekhine made contact with the boy.

He slid his blade through the telekhine's neck, ducking under another's swing and drove his fist into another's face. He started a flurry of slashes as he plunged his sword into monster after monster until every telekhine was killed.

Everything in the room had a look of surprise and trepidation.

"Dracaena advance, Queen Sess do not fail your king."

"Yesss."

An odd mix of spear and net holding snake ladies slithered and walked towards him, raising their weapons readying themselves to destroy a tasty mortal.

Perseus rushed forward to meet their advance, sliding under their weapons and slicing a dracaena from her waist as she dissolved into golden dust. He continued slicing and slipping under each monster's guard until only one was left. The largest one, the one called Queen Sess.

"Prepare to die mortal."

Perseus went with the same slide but instead of continuing the slide, he kicked off the ground soaring past her head as he delivered a fatal slice. As he hit the ground gracefully one knee on the ground and staring towards the commander of the monsters, he heard behind him a thump. It was Queen Sess' head hitting the ground, her body still standing until it started leaning. As it fell, the remainder of the monsters were slowly backing away.

"Pathetic monsters, what else do you have? Maybe something weaker than them? I doubt you have anything weaker than them in any case."

"H-how? Your power is minuscule, almost non-existent."

"Check again foolish titan, it appears you misjudged it."

"Gah what is this, how did you-"

"I call it aura cancellation, your brain probably can't understand that. What is your name?"

"Seize that mortal at any cost."

As the titan tried backing up, the monsters rushed forward. Over two hundred monsters were rushing him, causing the earth to shake.

Perseus unlinked the cuff on his left bicep, then the cuff on his right bicep. He ran forward, towards the approaching monsters and he stopped suddenly. Pulling his arms behind him then quickly and powerfully clapping them together, releasing a wave of energy that incinerated every monster in sight.

"H-how did you do that?"

"Now, about that name I asked for."

The titan drew a long broadsword, warily eyeing his opponent.

"My name is Hyperion which means he who watches from above. I am the Titan of the East  
Titan of Light, Fire, the Sun, the Moon and Dawn. My son was sent to my uncle, Tartarus because of your group."

"He chose to fight, he had a chance to flee and he didn't take it. Now you have your chance to flee, I will not stop you as long as you tell me where my friends are."

"Very well son of Moros, me and your father were once very good friends. They are being held in the throne room, be careful for next time we see each other I cannot help you. Oh and do you mind knocking me out? I can't very well flee or I'll be branded a coward."

"Thank you Hyperion."

So Perseus grabbed his sword and smashed him in the head with the pommel, continuing to where his mother's body was at. Perseus sheathed his sword once more and picked her up, walking towards where he presumed was the throne room.

As he pushed the beautifully crafted doors open, he saw his friends inside of a prison made of the earth.

"Don't come any closer Perseus, it's a tra-"

The sound of laughter echoed off the walls, effectively cutting out any other sound attempting to make itself heard.

"I see you have defeated my brother. Well done, I figured he wouldn't stand a chance anyways. I see you have found my favorite pet, oops that's your mother isn't it?"

Perseus' form started darkening, red little bursts dancing around him. Anger making him lose control of his better judgment, he ran towards his tormentor with a speed that could barely be followed.

 _Whack._

Kronos' face snapped to the right as he was punched in the face.

 _Whack._

His head snapped to the left as a continuous barrage of powerul punches were dealt to the Titan lord.

As Perseus was preparing to punch him again, Kronos' eyes flashed a blinding gold and Perseus' speed was reduced to normal instead of greatly enhanced.

"This should be fun."

Kronos summoned his scythe to him, twirling it around in a entrancing motion.  
The scythe was six foot long, the blade curved like a crescent moon, with a thick handle wrapped in leather. It was terrifying to behold.

He ran towards Perseus with his weapon above his head ready to strike, who was barely able to get his sword unsheathed in time to deflect the powerful attack. Kronos quickly recovered and went into a frenzy of attacks, smacking Perseus with the staff and slicing towards Perseus' abdomen. Perseus had no time to dodge it so he twisted his body and take a large cut through his armor.

Perseus immediately felt the pain flare up, feeling as if it was molten lava. His strength wavering, blood dripping from the cut in his armor. Putting it outside of his mind, Perseus switched from defense to a staggering offensive front. Attacking with renewed vigor, wildly swinging his sword towards Kronos. Who was having a hard time dodging them, finally one hit its mark leaving a cut running from his face down to his collarbone.

"Now for the actual fight."

Kronos' eyes flashed gold once more and Perseus could barely move. He strolled over to the young boy, swinging his scythe in front of him. When he finally reached him, Kronos put the edge of the blade on Perseus' chest slowly pushing it into his armor. The armor being cut through easily, the scythe meeting skin and being rewarded with a shout of pain and an ever growing puddle of blood.

"This may hurt a bit."

Kronos lifted his opponent by the throat, his feet unable to touch the ground. His eyes shone with defiance, as he spit his blood in Kronos' face and tried getting free. Kronos shifted him to his left hand as he threw Perseus into his throne, cracking the base. His scythe dancing along the ground, the blade creating sparks along the ground.

"Now where were we? Oh yes I remember now."

As Kronos attempted to stab Perseus a white flash engulfed them both, Perseus was thrown to the left. A pool of blood already gathering under him. The scythe did indeed hit someone, just not it's intended target.

The gasping, dying form of Moros laid there. Blood escaping from the corner of his mouth, running down his chin. The scythe still implanted inside of his chest. Kronos quickly saw his chance to escape and flashed away.

"D-dad?! No. No. Y-you can't do this, you can't die on me. You promised! I can't do this without you, p-please don't leave me!"

The five demi-gods watched the scene unfold as they looked at the heartbroken boy, the fearless one. The one who never showed any weakness, bleeding heavily and crying.

"P-Percy, I-I hope you know how p-proud I am of y-you. D-defeat him at any cost, w-whatever it t-takes."

"D-dad? Stay with me, we'll get Apollo to h-heal you. APOLLO! It should've been me, I-I'm sorry dad."

Another bright flash. A tall blonde haired, blue eyed god. Apollo.

"Percy he's gone, he's at res-"

 _Whack._

Apollo was sent stumbling from the punch he had received.

"Free them and leave. Take my mother's body out of here. NOW."

Apollo did just that as Perseus finally lost control. His anger, despair, grief, his sadness. It came crashing down as he let go, darkness swirling around him. Growing and growing until he couldn't control it anymore.

 _Gah!_

The resulting explosion from such power was devastating. The entire castle was ripped apart, imploding from the sheer size of power.

After he let go Perseus lost consciousness.

The last thing he remembered was hearing his father say _whatever it takes._


	10. What Tears Us Apart

_A lone figure stood in front of the entrance of a throne room, defiantly defending_ _their final hope._

After Perseus released all of the power he had been holding, it wiped Kronos' temple from existence. Completely and utterly destroying the temple, leaving only a crater in the ground with a boys body in the center. Smoke rising from the destruction, small fires and dust scattered around the only body left from explosion. Three figures standing around him as he was unconscious, observing the damage Perseus had dealt.

"Brother, we should heal this child. He has suffered a great deal, and we will need his aid in the wars to come."

"Very well then Hestia, Apollo would you mind tending to the boy?"

"Of course not Lord Poseidon, we must keep this hidden for now. The council will be cautious now that Perseus has shown some of his true power."

"Very well Apollo take him to your palace, Hestia and I have something we need to discuss."

Grabbing Perseus' arm, Apollo flashed away to tend to his wounds.

"What is it we need to talk about, brother?"

"Why would Kronos go to such great lengths to lure Perseus here? He knew the boy had almost no control over his powers, what is he playing at?"

"I don't know either Poseidon, whatever it is we cannot allow it to succeed."

"Agreed."

 _~Location change~_

"Very soon, it is almost time to set our plan into motion."

"Soon Nyx. He must lose all ties to them first, then and only then can we mold him to our purpose."

"He was a wonderful grandson after all, too much like his father for my liking though. I'm saddened Kronos removed Moros from the fray, although he would've been a dangerous enemy if he caught wind of this plan. I am truly sorry Moros, I had not intended for you to die. We need your son and his power, this is just how it has to be."

"Indeed Nyx, our son was foolish though. We would not allow Perseus to die, Moros' death was avoidable."

 _~Location change~_

After Apollo flashed Avara and the other demi-gods back to their camp, they were quickly questioned by Chiron. They described in detail what had transpired. Being restrained by the earth, being captured by Kronos, and finally watching Perseus and Kronos battle.

"It was one sided towards the end, Percy would've died if his father hadn't taken the blow."

"I agree with Vetas. Perseus was sure to die, afterwards though, that was scary. I've never seen such pain, such anguish. His mother died during the battle, he watched his father die before his eyes."

Chiron silently thought about what Elras had just informed him of. _Perseus lost both parents in the matter of seconds? This is cruel, he does not deserve the pain._

"I felt a wave of emotions right after Lord Apollo flashed you here, the power made me stagger. Apollo has informed me that Perseus' body was not recovered, Kronos' temple and palace was obliterated by Perseus."

A cry coming from Avara was heard as she ran towards her tent, attempting to grasp what Chiron had just told her. _His body wasn't recovered? Could he be d-dead?_

Avara wasn't so sure of that, she had felt when his mom passed. She hadn't felt Perseus die, so surely he had to be alive. Nonetheless, Avara cried herself to sleep.

 _~Back to camp~_

 _"_ Chiron, will we be punished for disobeying your command?"

"No. You followed a friend, I cannot bring myself to punish you for that."

"What?! I, as leader of our team insist they answer for this!"

"Mazal, you aren't our leader. I don't recognize you as a superior, if anyone is the leader it is Vetas or Perseus."

"I agree with Veliri, we have no leader. We are equals as of now."

"Fine. I am not the leader, Xarse."

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought everyone's attention to who made it.

"Hello Chiron, it is urgent. Kronos will be gathering a vast army, a number of immortals are planning on leading them towards our thrones. They will be gathered in four days time, I need you to send your team to take some out. It is crucial they do not amass their goal, we will be engaging Typhon in three days. I wish you all luck, and Avara. Do not lose hope, he will return."

And with that Hestia disappeared in a column of fire, leaving the floor scorched.

"There you have it, a new mission. I ask you all to train for the next three days, work as a team and you shall succeed."

 **Warning this may be graphic to some reader's, so do not continue if you can't handle it. I wrote it as realistically as I could**

 _~Location change~_

Perseus was losing himself in a vivid nightmare. He couldn't bear watching his friends die, and yet here they were. Getting tortured for Kronos' own pleasure, watching as Vetas lost finger after finger. Her screams barely contained, her face contorted in agony when Kronos poked the open wounds.

"Oh my, did that hurt? I'm terribly sorry, let me help you with that."

Picking her up and throwing her at a wall with the strength of a titan, reopening wounds and causing more blood to pour from them. A large cut ran from her neck down to her thigh, bleeding profusely and infected. Sweat dripping down her face to mix with all the blood, her blood. The rustic color being to much to bear as she vomited. Kronos leisurely walked over and picked Vetas up again throwing her out of the window, as she plummeted hundreds of feet to her death.

Her fear of heights kicked in as she faded in and out of consciousness before she hit the ground.

Next was Xarse. He had only one arm, the other was just a stump at his shoulder. Kronos dragging a knife along the wound, reopening it and causing more blood to drip to the ground. Xarse gritted his teeth and glared defiantly at Kronos.

"Now it looks like I'll need to break your spirit."

Kronos grabbed a long knife as he slowly cut through Xarse's other arm. Relishing in his screams as the knife tore through skin, muscle and bone as the arm fell to the ground. Xarse screamed again at the pain he was experiencing, he wanted to give up and just die.

"You do not have my permission to die, yet."

Ever so slowly, the rhythm of his blood drops hitting the puddle below him made Xarse lose consciousness.

After that was Elras, who didn't stand a chance. His torturer had a look of pleasure as he slowly flayed him, finger by finger as Elras begged for an end. No more suffering, an end to the pain. After Kronos was finished admiring his work he grabbed a hook, puncturing Elras' shoulder and suspending him by it. His feet a mere inch from the ground, a small distance yet it seemed unreachable. His feet barely able to scrape the floor as he felt the hook slowly tearing muscle, the blood staining the hook an even darker red.

"This is by far my favorite thing, seeing you squirm and beg for mercy. There shall be none. What you feel now is nothing, not even a warm-up. I will cause you more pain, unbearable and fatal but I will heal you. You will feel this pain for an eternity, that is the price for opposing me. Oh we'll have so much... _fu_ n!"

He opened the door to grab something, no someone. A kicking Lydia emerged from his grasp being dragged by her hair, bloody and scarred.

"N-not her, anything but her!"

A fire emerging across from Elras, the fear in Lydia's eyes growing faster than the fire. As she was thrown in the fire, a rope around her hands and feet keeping her in place as she was slowly being burnt alive.

"How pathetic. A daughter of the blacksmith, afraid of fire? Bad luck for you I suppose."

Her screams kicking Elras into action as he struggled to save Lydia, only causing the hook inside his shoulder to tear further through his muscle and flesh. Soon her screams died out, making Elras struggle further as the hook slid towards his throat. The blood loss making him lose consciousness as he quickly bled to death, his last thought _at least I can see her again_.

A malicious grin adorning Kronos' face as he closed the door behind him.

The dream shifted to Mazal, who was currently being used for arrow practice. An arrow through both thighs and through each hand, holding him against the fall preventing him from falling.

"Now I will ask once more, where is Perseus?"

A low laugh echoed in the small room, Mazal's body shaking violently as he laughed. Blood escaping from his mouth as he looked in Kronos' direction. Eye to eye, spitting in Kronos' face and dropping his head once more.

"What is so funny _boy_? Do you think I jest? Where is Perseus?!"

"H-How would we know? He's been gone for days now, h-he abandoned us. N-No matter what pain you inflict upon us, you c-can't accomplish your goals. That a-alone is enough for me to die with a smile. Nemesis is not kind, remember that you arrogant immorta-"

He was abruptly interrupted as a blade passed under his chin, puncturing through his mouth to his brain.

The dream once again shifted, this time to Veliri. She was hanging from the wall by her hands, her skin covered with dirt and blood.

"Now I'm going to ask _nicely_ where is Perseus, consider the consequences before you act defiant."

"He's in Tartarus, maybe you should go look for him."

Veliri chuckled and was given a vicious backhand, something cracking as her face slammed into the wall.

"Since pain won't break your spirit maybe something more... _emotional_ will do the trick."

Confusion was evident in Veliri's face.

"You know the blonde was screaming your name? What was his name, Xarse? Yes that's it, his screams were perfect. He begged for me to spare you as I took his other arm, he pleaded as I tore his arm off. He won't be using a bow anytime soon."

Kronos started laughing at this point.

"Liar, h-he can't die. Y-you bastard, I'll kill you."

Kronos donned a hurt expression as he drove his dagger into her chest, puncturing her heart.

"You can't kill me if you're dead."

Kronos went through all of his team, trying and failing to get information until only one was left... _her_.

"Perseus this is the girl you care about, correct? Shame really, she has feelings for you and you can't even tell her how you feel. Don't worry though, I won't hurt her...much."

First it was her face he inflicted pain upon, carving _mortal_ into her forehead letting the blood run down her face. As she tried to get out of his grasp, struggling and kicking out at him.

"I like this part as well."

Kronos summoned the same knife he tortured Perseus' mother with, tracing it along Avara's face letting her see the dried blood on the blade. He drove a fist into her stomach causing her to lurch forward, gasping for air. Plunging the blade into her stomach, twisting it as he tied down her hands.

The fear in her eyes made Perseus want to do anything he could to save her, the lone tear sliding down her cheek letting Perseus know. Avara had given up. She thought Perseus had abandoned her, and that made his heart break even more.

 **End of graphic scenes**

 _"Perseus, wake up. C'mon, wake up."_

Perseus came to, seeing a blinding smile in front of him.

"Lord Apollo, I take it?"

After a nod of assent Perseus continued speaking.

"W-what happened? Is Avara sa-"

"Do not worry Perseus, I have taken them to their camp. You on the other hand must rest, regain your strength. Your team is heading out for a mission in four days, they'll need your help."

"O-okay, where am I?"

"Olympus, in my palace. I have concealed you for the time being, yet we cannot keep you here longer than three days."

"We? Who's we?"

"Hestia, Poseidon, and myself of course."

"Why? Why would they help me? Why would _you_ help me?"

"We are allies, we are comrades and we're friends. That is why we have protected yo-"

"He speaks the truth Perseus, do not be wary of us."

"Who are you?!"

"Forgive me, I am Poseidon."

Perseus knelt out of respect for the god, causing said god to look away in embarrassment.

"Stand up Perseus, we have much to discuss. Walk with me?"

"Uhh sure Lord Poseidon, will we be caught?"

"From what Hestia has told me, you have the appearance of a god so you will go unnoticed."

A blush creeped up Perseus' cheeks

A small, bright flash consumed Poseidon and in the adults place was a boy his age. A younger version of Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon what happened?! Why are you young?"

"This is my natural age, the age I decided to accept my godhood completely. I only assume my adult form for formal events or council meetings."

After a nod, they continued walking through a courtyard, lush green gardens everywhere. The green was unlike anything Perseus had seen before, it was breathtaking.

The boy next to Perseus cleared his throat, grabbing Perseus' attention.

"What I wanted to discuss is important, would be you mind listening?"

They continued walking through the gardens, Perseus listening intensely to what he was being told.

His eyes widened, at a loss for words.

"Y-You what?"

Poseidon nodded, motioning for him to continue following him.

"I may not be among the wisest of gods, but I know you've got potential that you haven't even scraped the surface of. You will be feared by mortals and immortals alike, but I urge you to make friends. Life is a journey, and journeys are dull when you experience them alone."

They walked, Perseus telling Poseidon of his few adventures. To say Poseidon was shocked at how much power the boy possessed would be...well that would be an understatement.

Hestia watched the scene with happiness, Perseus wasn't alone.

"If you survive this I would ask of you to watch over him, guide him and train him if you want."

"I will do my best, if I do survive that is."

"This is where I leave you, thank you for hearing me out Perseus."

"Of course Lord Poseidon, you can call me Percy if you want. I must be leaving as well. I need to assist my team after all."

"In that case Percy, I am just Poseidon. Time flows differently here, they will be leaving in the morning. I must prepare for war with Typhon, best of luck Percy and farewell."

Poseidon disappeared in a mist, leaving Perseus to contemplate what he had just been told.

"When the fire goes out on this candle, that is when you should depart Percy."

"Hestia?!"

"Yes it is me Percy, I must be leaving."

Hestia turned around to walk away, throwing over her shoulder a glance to see Perseus standing there, sad to see her go already.

"Do not die Perseus! Come back..."

Deciding to leave the _to me_ unspoken, he nodded.

"Stay safe Hestia."

 _~Time skip 3 hours~_

At last the candle flickered, and went out. Perseus donned his armor and jumped out of the open courtyard, thousands of feet in the air descending to his destination. The sounds of fighting able to be heard, even though it was barely audible. Remembering what Apollo told him _make a perfect entrance, you'll feel no pain._

 _~Location change~_

As Mazal and the others quietly got to their destination, a looming castle. The sounds of blacksmiths hammers hitting metal ringing out.

"Let's go through the western gate, it only has four sentries. Xarse can you bring them down?"

"Leave it to me Vetas."

 _Twang. Twang. Twang. Twang._

Four arrows shot in quick succession, causing four guards to plummet down from their posts.

"Avara you're up."

"Stand back just in case there is resistance."

Avara ran into the nearest shadow and disappeared.

 _Creak._

The gate swung open, letting them see the smiling face of Avara.

"Good work Avara."

"Thank you Vetas, now what?"

"Elras, Xarse take out the remaining guards."

 _Twang. Twang. Twang. Twang. Twang._

The five guards stationed at the southern gate were eliminated, in their place golden dust settled.

Elras using his enhanced speed, unsheathed his daggers and ran along the ramparts leaving a trail of smoke in his wake. In twelve seconds Elras rejoined them, grinning.

"The other twenty guards are taken care of."

"Good work you two, now shall we finish this quickly and deal with all of them at once? Or take them out slowly?"

Seven votes for slowly later they were creeping towards the first floor, where dozens of different monsters were dining.

"I've got this."

Xarse removed a unique arrow from his quiver, instead of an arrowhead it was a Sun with rays extending. He shot it above the main group of monsters, and it detonated quietly.

 _Click._

Over eighty monsters were reduced to ash with a single arrow.

"Next floor?"

Everyone walked up the stairs, complimenting Xarse on his skills improving.

When they arrived on the second floor they found a few hundred monsters were training in a large courtyard.

"Let's do this together? I've been needing a warm-up."

"Yes, together. Do not let even one escape or we'll be surrounded by the thousands of monsters here."

After the seven of them checked their gear, making sure everything was fine they charged the horde. Veliri, Vetas, and Mazal heading up the middle towards the bulk. Xarse and Elras heading up the left side of the courtyard, making sure none escaped. Lydia and Avara closing in from the right side.

Xarse using his pinpoint accuracy to take a monster out with each arrow, Elras using his speed and daggers to devastate his enemies.

Lydia using her monstrous warhammer to take telekhine after telekhine out, swinging it with ease. Avara using the sword Perseus had given her to deal with the enemy archers, deflecting arrows with her blade.

Mazal using a greatsword that had electricity running along it to cleave laistrygonian giants in half, sometimes releasing it to destroy nearby enemies but leaving allies unharmed. Vetas was expertly using two long dagger around two feel long each, stabbing them into the unsuspecting bodies of monsters. And Veliri using her dual longswords ducking under swings and slicing them back, her spear still on her back in its small form.

In a matter of eight minutes over four hundred monsters were reduced to dust.

"No time to admire our work, let's continue."

Everyone followed Vetas up the spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever until they reached another room, this one however was filled with monsters and a few immortals.

"Ha! Intruders! Let us take this into the courtyard below us!" The lead immortal jumped off the terrace, his comrades following him.

So the demigods descended the stairs to meet them.

"Five immortals and around nine hundred monsters by my calculations. This was a mistake, they aren't weak either."

"We've got this Vetas, calm down."

"We must be wary of the immortals, but we cannot allow the monsters to hit us from behind."

The sound of the enemy charging brought them out of their thoughts, causing them to ready themselves for the clash.

The monster's hit them full force, pushing the demigods back slowly.

They moved apart to deal with their own problems, fighting in small groups trying to thin out the small army of monsters.

Ducking, sliding, spinning, slicing, stabbing, slashing.

An unending series of dodging and taking action thinned out the army of monsters from nine hundred to less than forty. Although it was almost the entire army, the demigods were tired, they had exhausted a large amount of power taking out monsters.

"Looks like this'll be easy for us, kill them all."

The lead immortal gestured for his comrades to attack the demigods who were trying to recover, the started getting up but it would be too late.

An earsplitting explosion left everyone's ears ringing. When the dust cleared, they were surprised to see a figure in all black armor, kneeling in the crater. Smoke curling off the figure, you could see his smirk.

"So what did I miss?"

 **A/N which torture scene seemed the most painful? Out of curiosity.**


	11. Annihilation

_An_ _endless_ _fall... darkness_ _reaching_ _to_ _embrace_ _him, desperately trying to slow_ _his_ _fall but to no_ _avail._

 _A_ _lone_ _figure_ _facing_ _off_ _against the_ _shadows, sword in hand, the_ _roaring_ _sea_ _to_ _his_ _back._

A crater had formed where the figure had made impact with the court yard, destroying the flat surface and leaving it in ruins.

Smoke curling from the figure, his smirk visible.

"So what did I miss?"

He scanned the group of immortals, attempting to hide his surprise.

"I-Iapetus!? What are you doing here? I thought you were rebelling against your king? He killed your son!"

"Foolish mortal, I have always supported him. My son defied Kronos and he paid that betrayal with his life."

"Weren't you allied with the gods? I heard that you sided with the Olympians."

"Do not attempt to deceive me, mortal."

 _Is_ _he_ _pretending? Why_ _doesn't_ _he_ _remember?_ Then in clicked to Perseus, they had a titaness who could manipulate memories.

 _Then_ _what_ _happened_ _to_ _the_ _other_ _titans? Were_ _they_ _enemies_ _as_ _well_ _or_ _were_ _they_ _left_ _alone?_

"Enough standing around, you die here. I will water the foundations of Olympus with your blood."

Movement from the demigod group caused them to pause as they watched one of their own charge Iapetus.

"Mazal, do not! He is an elder titan, he is not to be taken lightly."

Perseus had stepped in front of his comrade, preventing him from engaging the elder titan.

"Too bad, I looked forward to running my spear through his heart."

There were five immortals and eight of them. The skill of each immortal unknown, though they seemed vaguely familiar.

"Ah, do you see the resemblance? This is Hyperion, from a different future. His power is tenfold compared to the current one. You see how futile this is, do you? His power is barely less than Kronos' and his skill with a blade is unmatched." Iapetus gestured to a hooded figure.

"You keep rambling, arrogant as ever. Yet how many immortals have met their end by our blades?"

Iapetus' face was bright red, angered at what the _boy_ in front of him had just taunted.

"That ends here, your fortune ends here."

"Shall we begin, I do believe we must be the ones to challenge our correct?"

The hooded warrior, dubbed Hyperion started laughing.

"Foolish mortal, the ancient laws have been revoked. We can kill you mortals without a second thought."

"Is that so? This will be fun! Give us a moment? We must discuss which of you dies first."

"Very well _Perseu_ s."

Perseus led his group far from the immortals, stopping and gesturing them to listen.

"Percy, what are we going to do? You heard him, he's almost as strong as Kronos!"

"Why are you asking me Mazal? I took this time so Vetas could devise a strategy."

"Well you're our leader Percy."

"No Mazal, I cannot lead a team I haven't known for long. You should lead them, you've known everyone longer than I."

Everyone was speechless, no one expected Perseus to turn down leadership.

"Alright Percy, Ve any ideas? How should we go about this?"

"It would be logical to stick in groups, work through the other immortals then take Hyperion on seeing as he's the most powerful enemy here. We should work together on him, be careful though."

"Sounds good, Vetas you and I will take on one of the immortals. Percy and Avara, you take on Iapetus if you think you can manage it. Lydia, Elras work on one of the cloaked figures. Xarse and Veliri, take on the last hooded figure. Do NOT engage Hyperion alone! Got it?"

After eight nods, they split into their designated groups.

Hyperion chuckled once more.

"I will sit this out, you couldn't hope to defeat the other titans here. I think you're familiar with the one in the back, after all you are named after him. Perses I believe it was."

The figure in the far back stepped up, throwing his cloak and hood to the side.

Perseus gasped, obviously shocked that Hyperion was telling the truth.

"U-Uncle?"

"Perseus...I'm sorry, I have to do this."

"Liar! You don't have to do anything, you let my father die. Y-You let Meno die, you have no right to talk to me as if we were still friends."

"Your father made his choices, as did Menoetius. They condemned themselves to their fate, the fault is their own."

In a fit of rage Perseus shot towards his former comrade, dust flying everywhere. Tackling the titan, sending them flying to the ground as Perseus pummeled Perses. He didn't stop until Perses was unrecognizable, his face drenched a golden color. _Icho_ r. The titan remained unconscious, showing no signs of waking up soon.

"Well there's one of our men disposed of already, but that's to be expected. Perseus is indeed the child of the prophecy."

"What prophecy!?" Perseus asked, asking the question that was on his friend's minds.

Iapetus laughed, dropping his spear as his hands went to his sides, attempting to stop the pain from laughter.

"They truly didn't tell you, did they?"

"Tell us what? What is this prophecy you spoke of? How do I fit into it?"

"You're the key role, it all falls to you. Kronos should've known he could not alter your destiny, but he doubted the inevitable. He will fall, it doesn't matter when or how. He will fall. You shall be the one to end this war, but at what cost?"

"You bastard, you're bluffing. There's no way I could defeat the titan lord, his power exerts pressure. I could barely move when we last fought."

"My boy, you really are dull. Can you not feel it? A few primordials have taken a liking to you, some just to use you, manipulate you to their own will. Yet one wants to aid you, he's given you his blessing in fact. Passed most of his remaining power to you, you are now impervious to Kronos' powers."

"Why are you telling me this? Why now, after all that has happened?"

"Because child, we do not serve Kronos. We serve a higher being, it matters not. Kronos will be destroyed by your hand, this will help our plans. By destroying Kronos you inadvertently let loose an even bigger threat, one you cannot hope to defeat. So I offer you this once, peacefully. Join us and your friends will be spared, refuse...and I kill them."

"Don't do it Percy, he's bluffing. Its all lies, don't listen to him, he is the ene-"

Xarse was abruptly cut off as a spear was driven through his chest and puncturing his heart.

Blood pulsing out of the wound, a streak of blood running from the corner of his mouth only to drop onto his bow.

"Y-You bastard! H-How...you coward!"

Veliri letting go of Xarse's hand, sprinting towards Iapetus only to be grabbed from behind and stopped.

"Let go of me Perseus, he deserves to die. I hate you! You're the reason he's dead, how could you do that to a friend..?"

"Veliri he would not have spared any of you in the first place, Xarse knew that. Don't blame this on me, I-I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted role in all of this."

"One down...six to go."

"Mazal, help Vetas with the cloaked figure to the left, that one is Krios. Avara, Elras and Lydia I need you to defeat the other cloaked figure."

"I have a name, foolish mortal!"

"T-That voice, it can't be. Watch out that one is Pallas! How are you getting such powerful allies, Iapetus?"

 _"8 demigods born to ensure the gods reign_  
 _With difficult lives full of pain_  
 _5 will perish, 3 will survive_  
 _Lives will be lost, many will die_  
 _Doom and doom alone must fight the Titan Lord_  
 _His life ended with a thrust of a sword."_

"Is that the prophecy?"

"Indeed it is, it seems we can only kill four more of your friends Perseus. Sad really, I wanted to kill all of them."

"Enough talk, let us settle this with combat."

"Agreed."

Perseus squared off against the titan, his obvious advantages; he couldn't risk killing him, speed, and he will be weak inside his guard.

Obvious disadvantages; strength, size, experience and his knowledge.

The opponents stared each other down, waiting for the other to make their move.

"You know I could hear your mothers screams? I don't remember clearly what happened, but I remember the pain in her scream. The fear. The despair. And it was...invigorating."

The taunt had its intended purpose, to enrage Perseus.

"And I will make sure your brother hears your pain filled screams as I find the most creative of ways to torture you. I will make sure your mother feels the pain that you will feel and in that moment even if just for a second you feel regret for messing with my parents and my friends. Your taunts may anger me but I still hold the upper hand, you cannot hope to defeat me Iapetus. You may be a gifted warrior but we both know who will win."

Avara was shocked to say the least when she heard what her best friend had just told the titan. It made him seem...evil almost.

"Avara focus, Percy will be fine."

"R-Right, forgive me Elras."

"Just focus."

Avara, Elras and Lydia carefully observed their opponent. Sure Perseus had eliminated Pallas, but now he seemed...tainted. He seemed touched by the darkness, more than usual. His eyes glazed over, the scar that Perseus had left him from severing his head was still there. Wrapping around his throat, though it had a dark tint to it.

"Something's not right, his skin looks odd. Be careful of the enemies that had already been defeated!"

Perseus was too caught up in his standoff to pay much attention, his sword extended in his hand, his armor repaired by Hephaestus. The only thing that was new was something around his neck, an amulet or talisman of some sort.

"Are we going to start this Iapetus? If not do you mind if I dance a little? Got a lot of energy, I need to get rid of it."

The question had the right effect as Iapetus barreled towards Perseus only to have him crouch down and kick Iapetus' legs out from under him.

"Inability to control one's anger must be hereditary, all of the titans I have faced cannot seem to control themselves."

"Gah! Shut it you filthy mort-"

"You also say mortal like it's a bad thing, and yet we've disrupted your plans time and time again. I can feel your emotions, I can hear your thoughts. You are afraid, and I haven't even shown you a fraction of my true power."

"How can you supposedly do all that? What am I thinking right now?"

"My father's domains were; doom, destruction and energy. Every living thing is made of energy, I can see you for what you truly are and to an extent, I can hear your thoughts and understand your emotions. Right now you're thinking whether or not to duel me, what your chances of incapacitating me are."

Iapetus was at a loss of words. _If this_ _mortal_ _was_ _so_ _powerful_ _why_ _send_ _someone_ _who_ _couldn't_ _handle_ _him?_

Then realization struck him, _we_ _were_ _never_ _meant_ _to_ _win. We_ _were_ _just_ _a_ _test_ _for_ _him, to_ _gather information on_ _his_ _powers_ _and_ _his_ _fighting_ _styles._

"Hyperion, Pallas, Krios we need to leave! Now! We were never meant to succeed here, we must leave."

This earned puzzled looks, and one not so puzzled look. Seeing as how Perses was still unconscious.

"Iapetus you honestly think I'd let you leave here? After what you just did?! You killed my ally, you will not leave this place."

"So Iapetus who set us up?"

"Gaea it had to be her, wait Hyperion why aren't you confused? D-Did you know?"

"I had my guesses, mother isn't exactly fond of her children. Except for Kronos and Rhea, so I figured this was a trap when she gave me extra power. By my calculations, if Perseus were to unleash his true bonds he may be able to take her out."

"So what's that mean for us demigods?" Mazal asked.

"It means that we should not fight amongst ourselves, we should band together to defeat Gaea and Kronos."

"No."

Four titans, and six demigods looked towards Perseus in shock. He had denied their offer.

"Perce what do you mean no? We may need their help, think about this."

"I have Avara, we do not know if they will actually help us. If we took their help and it ended up a lie, they could destroy the Olympians in seconds. I will not lose this war because of poor judgment, you need to think this through."

It made sense to them, this could be a trick to end the war.

"Damn, we hoped you would have fallen for that. Perseus, I had not thought you to be the one to catch on to our ploy. Now we can dispose of Perses, he wasn't even on our side. He couldn't lie to save his own skin, we just enjoyed that he thought he fooled us."

As Iapetus raised his spear, time slowed as Perseus raced towards him reaching his hand out, causing a swirling silver energy to cover his hand. Perseus knew he wouldn't be able to stop Iapetus in time with just running towards him. As he released the swirling energy, it shot out of his hand faster than the eye could see as it collided with Iapetus' torso, sending him flying into a pillar.

"Fight someone who can defend themselves, coward."

"Very well, should I start with you or that daughter of Hades?"

"You will find she is not one to take lightly, what makes you think I will let you?"

And for the first time, Perseus and Iapetus locked blades. Iapetus pressed his spear shaft toward Perseus, trying to overpower him. Perseus let go and ducked to the left, causing Iapetus fall towards the ground due him overextending his strike. Gathering himself, calming his anger as he stabbed his spear into the ground. Muttering an incantation as the ground started pulling apart, skeletal hands reaching from underground.

"Twelve? That's all you summoned? Avara will you deal with the undead?" Perseus asked, calling over his shoulder.

"It matters not Perseus, join us! Your fall is inevitable, everything ends. Power means nothing in the end."

"Everything must end, I understand that. Power means everything in the end, you will soon realize this."

Perseus launched himself towards his opponent, feinting to the left and delivering a low cut to Iapetus' calf.

"You said you would water the ground with our blood correct? Well I'm not the one bleeding."

Iapetus went in for a low sweep, counting on Perseus to jump as he drove the butt of the spear into his gut. It only served to wind Perseus, but it still gave Iapetus time to attack. Going into a frenzy of stabbing, whirling, sweeping, anything to try and hit his opponent. Perseus was constantly on the defensive, trying not to give too much ground. Perseus tripped, Iapetus tried taking advantage of this as he jumped into the air, his spear raised above his head. Quickly Perseus rolled out of the way, the spear shattering the floor where it impacted. Iapetus soon realized his spear was stuck in the stone, unable to jar it loose.

"All according to plan."

Swinging his sword at the spears shaft, the metal severing. The spearhead still inside the stone, the spear melted into shadows and disappeared.

"Now I'll make this even."

Perseus threw his sword to the side, opting for hand to hand combat.

Iapetus rushed towards his sword only to find himself sent flying from a powerful kick. He was sprawled on the ground, his armor dented where he was kicked. Forgetting about the sword, warily watching the teenager in front of him. Rushing towards him, sliding as he kicked Perseus. Proud of himself, Iapetus checked to see where he had kicked him only to find his leg in Perseus' grasp. Jerking his ankle, causing an audible snap to be heard as Iapetus screamed in pain.

The clashing figures paused their battles to see what the scream was, only to see Iapetus' ankle bent at an unnatural angle.

Perseus let his opponent go, throwing him a few feet away to grab his sword. It shrunk down to its pendant form around his neck, glowing faintly. Almost as if it knew it would be needed soon, as if it had a mind of its own.

Iapetus attempted to crawl away, his ankle was slowly healing. He slowly got to his feet, supporting himself with a pillar until he could stand on his own.

Pain still evident on Iapetus' face, as he eyed Perseus with fear.

"I yield, you have defeated me. You can take me to Olympus, I will be a prisoner."

"No. We don't take prisoners."

Walking towards the titan, his intent clear. Iapetus readied himself for what was to come...he tried at least, what was to come was something he couldn't prepare for. No one could.

Wildly swinging his fists, trying to land a punch. They were swatted away, and when Perseus got into his guard it was over. Delivering lightning quick jabs all over Iapetus' body, his arms and legs rendered useless. Launching a fist into the titans torso, his body folding himself from the impact. Grabbing Iapetus' head and slamming his face into his knee repeatedly.

Perseus seemed to break out of his trance as he saw what he was doing, looking at his hands in horror.

"P-Please, end it."

Iapetus barely able to speak those three words.

Rubbing his pendant, his sword materialized in his hand.

"Forgive me, I wasn't myself."

Bringing the blade down, severing the head from the body. Looking over to see his friends staring at him in horror, a look he never wished to see again.

Krios took advantage of the shock as he punched Mazal in the back of the head, raising his sword to kill Vetas. She rolled out of the way, Perseus running to her side. He grabbed Mazal and carried his unconscious form away from battle, returning to face Krios only to get shoved from behind.

Perseus hadn't even checked on Avara and the others, Pallas had overpowered all three of them. Vetas stood with him, shoulder to shoulder facing opposite directions. The three remaining titans circling the two, letting them know there was no escape.

"Vetas please forgive me."

"Wha-"

The crumpled form of the demigoddess fell into his arms, he walked over to the others and placed her with them.

"This brat is arrogant, he knocked his own ally out. Does he think he can take us by himself?"

"Possibly Krios, it may be more though."

A wave of pressure exploded from Perseus, sending the three titans flying. They hastily got to their feet, readying themselves for the clash. Perseus grabbed his sword, slashing it a few times. Facing off against Hyperion, Krios and Pallas. He bent down, shooting off the ground towards Krios, driving his shoulder into Krios' gut causing spittle to fly from his mouth.

Spinning and delivering a punch to the side of Krios' face, his head snapping to the side. Turning to face Pallas, dodging a lethal strike aimed for his chest leaving only a small cut on his shoulder. Swinging his sword, parrying attack after attack and pressing on.

Suffering from minor wounds, a few cuts and gashes. Perseus kicked Pallas' kneecap in, causing the titan of warcraft to drop to his other knee. Elbowing Pallas in the face, rendering him unconscious and bleeding. Perseus turned, hearing the wind displace, to catch the fist that was thrown at him.

"And you call yourselves titans?! You are weak, pathetic."

It was at that moment that the demigods had started to wake, in awe of the display they were given. Perseus twirling and jumping, dodging each and every attack as he knocked Pallas out. Jumping and spinning in midair he unsheathed his sword and stabbed Krios in the neck, easily cutting through his armor and flesh. Krios' eyes flashing with a golden light as he tried to assume his true form, only for his lifeless body to fall to the ground.

"Two down, one to go. Hyperion...I can sense your fear, your anger. Don't worry it won't take very long, I'm just repaying you, your kind killed my family after all."

Hyperion conjured a bright light which consumed him. It faded shortly after, showing Hyperion in intricate golden armor and holding a large sword. His eyes glowing like miniature suns, his face full of rage.

Hyperion spread his hands, bright lights forming on them. He threw light after light, each exploding on impact. Dust being thrown up as the explosions caused tremors, the continuous onslaught of light causing a crater to form. When the dust finally settled and the blast zone was visible, everyone's jaw dropped. There stood Perseus, darkness surrounding him as it protected him, without a scratch and ready for more.

"I-It can't be...I gave it everything I had!"

"My turn."

Perseus raised his arms, the darkness obeying his commands. He pulled his arms back, then threw them forward, the darkness racing to meet him. Just as it was about to hit Hyperion, a bright wall appeared in front of him. A new aura, one that exerted pressure appeared just as the wall did.

The demigods were in shock of Perseus' power, his ferocity was unmatched. They thought he was a goner when Hyperion sent his flurry of light at him, only to see he was unharmed. They started to stand up as Perseus sent the darkness towards Hyperion but were all driven back to the ground by some kind of pressure, like gravity had increased exponentially.

"Hyperion! What are you doing?! Starting fights with mortals, you broke the ancient laws. Yet you're still losing, how priceless. I always said titans were weak."

"H-Hemera?!"

"Yes, now begone."

She snapped her fingers and he disappeared in a bright light. Turning back towards Perseus, who was attempting to get his breathing under control.

"Aunt Hemera!" Perseus greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello nephew, it has been a while has it not?"

"It truly has, a few years at least. If you don't mind my asking, what happened to my friends?"

"Oh I had dear old Chronus freeze time around them, they'll be fine. We needed to talk...privately."

"About what?"

"Your grandparents, my mother and father. They plan on using you, you will be a pawn in their mission. A powerful pawn at that."

"Why are you telling me this? Why betray them?"

"I loved your father...more than just siblings. Moros loved you a great amount, you were his pride and joy. Mother and father are driven by anger, by hate. They wish to find Chaos, the creator and destroy her."

"Y-You loved him?! What about Aether? Is she not talking to them? She doesn't seem like a bad lady, she's kind actually."

"Yes I did, I still do, but he fell for your mother. We never were together, he just thought we were, that oaf. Her as in Chaos? You've spoken to the creator?!"

"If its any consolation he loved you as well, he just thought he never had a chance with "such an amazing primordial" and he fell in love with mom. Yes, we spoke. We also hugged, she's got a strong grip though." Perseus did air quotes around such an amazing primordial, causing Hemera to laugh.

"It does. Well I should be getting back, don't want anyone to get suspicious. Take care Percy, be safe."

"You too aunt Hemera, you too."

As soon as she flashed away, Hyperion reappeared and was sprawled out on the ground. The demigods were confused, Perseus hadn't even moved and Hyperion was in a complete different direction.

Perseus strolled towards Hyperion, his sword in hand. Slashing across his throat, severing his left jugular veins. Blood started gushing out as Hyperion tried applying pressure, but it was too late. The damage was done. Just like Krios, Hyperion attempted to assume his true form but died before it was complete.

Perseus rushed over to check on his friends, mostly just Avara but still. He checked on Avara, making sure she wasn't hurt. Moving on to Mazal, then Elras, and so on. Until he checked on Vetas, boy was she angry.

"You took them on by yourself! You imbecile, how could you knock me out?! That was arrogant, idiotic, and reckless."

"I know Vetas, but I had to take them on by myself. You wouldn't have been able to do much, they would've killed you!"

"Thank you Percy, thank you for saving us!"

After a chorus of thanks, and everyone swarming in to compliment him, Avara stepped up. They had an intense stare down before she threw her arms around Perseus, pulling him closer to her.

"You need to be careful Perce, please? If you die I will resurrect you and kill you again!"

"Okay Av, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be careful."

As he broke the hug and walked over to a mourning Veliri.

"I'm sorry Veliri, he was a great guy. I'm sorr-"

"Its not your fault Percy, we'd all be dead if it wasn't for you."

After nodding he went back to Avara, smirking as he got closer. In an instant his mood changed, he was wary.

"What's wrong Perce? Something the matter?"

"Just a feeling Av, its probably nothing."

As they embraced again, she whispered into his ear.

"You've gotta train me some more, okay? I hate being weak."

"Of course Av, when do you wanna start?"

"Tomorrow mor-"

She never got a chance to finish her sentence as a blade was driven through her stomach. Shock evident on everyone's face, everyone had forgotten about Pallas.

Percy stared into her eyes, her dark onyx eyes.

"You promised Av, you promised!"

The life slowly leaving her body, she raised her right hand to his cheek. Cupping it and smearing blood on him in the process, but he didn't care about that. How could he?

"I-I'm sorry Percy."

Her skin pale, her breathing almost nonexistent and her eyes starting to close as her hand dropped to the ground limply, being submerged in the growing puddle of blood. The stars shined brighter than ever during the whole ordeal, something left unnoticed.

 **A/N** **this** **chapter** **is** **over 4,500 words** **long** **without** **the** **author** **notes! This** **is** **the** **long** **chapter** **I've** **ever** **written** **so** **hooray! I** **hope** **you** **guys** **enjoy ^-^ let** **me** **know** **what** **you** **think?**


	12. The First Ones

_Blade_ _passing_ _through_ _yet_ _another_ _monster_ _,_ _coated_ _in_ _golden_ _dust_ _._ _Carving_ _his_ _way_ _through_ _their_ _ranks_ _,_ _a_ _trail_ _of_ _dust_ _following_ _him_ _._ _His_ _eyes_ _slowly_ _meeting_ _his_ _opponent_ _. The_ _anger_ _,_ _the_ _rage_ _,_ _fueling_ _his_ _strength_ _as_ _he_ _lunged_ _._

 _Unknown_ _location~_

10 figures were swarming around a large shadow colossal shadowy figure composed of dark clouds. Its face ever changing, each more horrifying than the last. Large flashes of light were detonating on its chest, the master bolt. Causing the beast to stagger, nearly falling due to the constant onslaught from the gods. However _it_ _,_ regained its bearing and continued on its path. The sea burning around his legs, earthquakes erupting with each step.

Golden and silver arrows were puncturing the surface of the monster, little rays of sunshine and moonlight exploding from the respective arrows. A blue beam went clean through where the monsters heart would be, opening a hole that was quickly closed back up with shadows. Flaming hammers were launched in quick succession, each finding their mark. A figure charged the beast, his sword calling forth shadows, sentient shadows. The shadows collided with the beast, causing it to freeze momentarily. A red aura surrounded a figure, giving him and the others a noticeable boost to speed and power, giving them more drive to take this abomination down. Vines were slowly snaking up its legs, slowing it down but it made no difference, not yet at least. A woman in a chariot who had an owl perched on her shoulder charged the beast, her spear aimed for its eye.

The beast roared, not out of anger but of pain. It swiped at the figure who was not quick enough to dodge and sent her flying, hitting the waters surface and floating there. The final figure, a man who was flying on his own, was weaving through the beasts attacks. His caduceus sending bright red beams towards the monster, leaving it reeling as it stumbled.

"Now, we must all attack Typhon! Athena lend us your strength!"

The man who gave the order, obviously in charge was wearing bronze armor, electricity running along it. A lightning bolt grasped firmly in his hand, readying to strike. All of the figures converged on the beast, dubbed Typhon. All readying their weapons, waiting for the signal to attack. Unfortunately before the leader could give it, he was swatted away, his body flying until it could no longer be seen.

Typhon turned to continue his path only to be blasted from behind. The attacker nowhere to be seen, all that could be seen were bright flashes. Too late Typhon realized what they were, lightning bolts. Charged lightning bolts, which grew more powerful the longer it took to hit its target. A total of seven hit Typhon directly in the throat, each one blasting a hole through the monster. Each one causing it to stagger, not much but it was progress. Typhons power went down a slight amount, only serving to anger the storm giant.

The monstrosity smashed it hands together causing a wave of force to hit the gods, sending them in different directions, spiraling out of control. A few were able to stop themselves from hitting the large body of water they were battling over, each one thinking the same thing.

 _This_ _fight_ _will_ _not_ _be_ _anywhere_ _near_ _easy_ _,_ _and_ _its_ _just_ _getting started_ _._

 _~Location_ _Change~_

A group of figures were sitting around a table, a heated argument brewing between them. A total of fourteen figures were there, each one radiating a tremendous aura. Some more powerful than other but all of them were powerful. Seven males and seven females, each one nine feet tall, in their smallest forms.

"This is your fault, Gaea. You should be sent to the void for this, you broke the ancient laws and declared war on the creator!"

"Oh shut it Chronus, you're pathetic. I broke them because I can, Chaos is weak and we all know it. We can destroy her and rule over creation, who is with me?"

A few nods were given, a few were obviously against this idea and the rest were unsure of what to do.

"Erebus! Nyx! How could you betray your Creator?"

"You misunderstand our motives, we simply want to talk to her, we have no wish to destroy her."

"You fool, Erebus. What about your son? Moros was a great man, and yet you watched him die! Have you no shame?"

"He was... He was no longer needed, his end was inevitable."

"What about his son? Perseus."

"He is vital to our plan, he will be the one to find Chaos. His power rivals that of some of us, and he's clueless about his powers. Chaos herself put restraints on Moros' power, and he was still able to match Kronos. Though it didn't help him much in the end, did it?"

"You are not the Erebus I raised, listen to yourself and come to your senses. It's not too late."

The remaining twelve watched this argument with interest, Chronus rarely joined in the meetings and never once argued.

Gaea came forth, stopping the two before they attacked one another.

"So as it stands nine against five, Chronus drop it while you can still make it out alive."

"You act as if you scare me Gaea, I'm more powerful than you'll ever be, even in my weakened state."

Gaea gritted her teeth, obviously furious with his statement.

"We have some powerful allies Chronus, do not push me."

"Enough! This is not getting us anywhere, I don't want to hear another word from any of you while I'm speaking."

A quiet, tall figure stated, everyone in a state of confusion. They had never heard Tartarus speak before, his voice was smooth but commanding.

"Tartarus, speak some sense into this old fool. Its weird hearing you speak-"

"Gaea I said not to talk while I am speaking, not another word."

She slowly nodded, trying not to anger this particular primordial.

"I agree with Chronus actually, this is not a wise idea to declare war on the Creator, regardless the reason. Erebus I am ashamed to have once thought of you as a brother." He slowly turned, meeting everyone's eyes. "Where is your sense? Chaos is extremely powerful, why anger her? I wish to have no part in it."

No one had a change in heart though, it stayed 9-5. The intense stare down between Tartarus and Gaea continued, but Gaea looked away, unable to challenge him any further.

"Tartarus you may be more powerful than I but we have numbers on you, you cannot hope to defeat all nine of us by the yourself."

"He is not alone, _Gaea_ _._ I back him up."

A few figures stepped forward after what Chronus had said, agreeing to aid Tartarus if it came down to it. The three other primordials who sided with Chronus walked to his side. Hemera, Thesis and Ananke following shortly after. Sadness evident on their faces, yet the had to make their stand, had to do what they believed was right. While Ananke was nowhere near as powerful as Gaea, she was stronger than both Nyx and Erebus. Thesis however was about the same as Gaea, the power of creation being immensely powerful. Hemera was weaker than Thesis but barely weaker than Gaea.

Shock was clear throughout the council, four of the most powerful primordials had sided with Chronus, who was incredibly powerful himself. If it came down to it, blow for blow, mutual destruction was imminent. If the situation wasn't handled correctly, all of creation would tremble before the war of the first ones. Chaos herself may even cease to exist, something that didn't phase a certain primordial. Gaea had a look of excitement etched upon her features, her mouth curved into a smile as she watched the council argue. _All_ _it_ _would_ _take_ _is_ _a_ _simple_ _..._ _push_ _,_ _one_ _fell_ _swoop_ _._

Gaea raised her hand and in a sweeping motion, Chronus was encased in a rocky formation. It slowly crushed inwards, dust and dirt falling to the floor from the constant grinding of rocks. A golden liquid soaking through, falling to the ground as everyone watched in horror. The sound of bones snapping, the sound of Ichor hitting the ground, continuously. After a few moments, Gaea released her hold on Chronus, her rocks disintegrating as if they were never there. All that was left of Chronus was his staff, that too was slowly disintegrating, his hourglass breaking as the sand poured out and flowed up. Out of the room and to someone who could be trusted with what was about to be given.

Tartarus stared at the Ichor pooling on the ground, a look of disgust showing. It was now 9-4, with Chronus disposed of it was clear to everyone. _No_ _one_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _make_ _it_ _out_ _of_ _this_ _alive_ _._

"Gaea how could you kill Chronus? He was... He was one of us!"

"Calm yourself Erebus, it was bound to happen. He didn't even attempt to fight back, he knew it had to happen."

"How far are you willing to go, Gaea? To complete this quest of yours? What's the limit..?"

Everyone looked at Tartarus, his voice was quiet, almost inaudible. Others simply didn't care, some wanted it to escalate to bloodshed. Some of them just wanted to watch the world burn, and were willing to do whatever it took to achieve that.

"You have seen what I am capable of, swear your allegiance to me and I will spare you four."

Tartarus looked at his last remaining allies, the message clear. _Run_ _._

Three figures flashed away, one figure staring nine others down.

"Do you think you can stand up against nine of us? Alone!? My, my the insanity has really overtaken you."

"That is not my goal, Gaea. I merely wish to take as many of you out as I can, my final act of loyalty to the Creator."

A purple fire flickered around him, dancing along his fingertips and his arms. With one quick motion he sent it flying towards the nearest primordial, Eros. It caught him on fire as he was unprepared for it, his body being consumed by the purple fire. His screams echoing off the walls, until finally they died out. The body was gone, leaving behind scorch marks along the floor where he rolled around, frantically trying to put the fire out.

Leaving the stunned primordials no time to react, he charged them, a broadsword materializing in his hands. He swung his blade at Erebus who barely dodged in time, being put on the defensive as he had no weapon. Anyone who tried interfering was burned or thrown away by Tartarus' aura, by the pressure he was exerting. Erebus summoned his own sword, attempting to block each violent swing. Sensing something behind him, Tartarus turned around to block another's blade and spun out of Erebus' counterattack.

Delivering a quick slash to Erebus' side, opening a cut along his ribs that soon dripped Ichor. Tartarus quickly punched his downed foe to move onto the next one, Aether. The one who tried sneaking up on him before, the one who was the bloodthirstiest of them all.

"So Aether, do you think you can stand up to me? After watching me take your father out?"

His opponent didn't reply, instead launching himself at Tartarus. Tartarus easily sidestepped and dropped his elbow on his skull, sending the younger primordial to the ground. Instead of letting him connect with the ground, Tartarus kicked Aether upwards, delivering powerful punches all over his body. Once again he was sent flying, but Tartarus didn't give his opponent any reprieve. Quickly running over to him and slamming his fists down on Aether's chest, sending him to the ground. Ichor quickly falling out of his nose and mouth, yet he was unconscious from the beating he received.

Gaea was in a mix of awe and fear, watching Tartarus take out three primordials so effortlessly.

"I believe I will be the only one able to give you a challenge, Tartarus."

"Ah Gaea, I was wondering if you would come forth and challenge me. I was starting to think you had run off."

That comment made Gaea bristle with rage.

"Do not get arrogant."

Gaea had rocks and dirt circling her, falling down on Tartarus' purple fire and extinguishing it. A smug look appeared on her face, obviously proud of what her powers could do to his own. He lunged at Gaea, swinging his massive sword, attempting to hit her. She sent a barrage of stones at him, drawing Ichor dozens of times. Gaea sent a large boulder at him, thinking that would crush him seeing as how he couldn't dodge it. Instead of taking the full impact of it, Tartarus swung his sword faster than the eye could see. What ensued was silence.

The boulder had lines across it, purple lines to be exact. And in the blink of an eye, the boulder was reduced to nothing but dirt.

"You'll have to do better than that, Gaea."

Tartarus once again swung his blade, this time he was rewarded with a long gash across her stomach. It was bleeding profusely, but the dirt rose up and covered the wound, stopping it from bleeding any further. Noticing her movements were hindered, Tartarus punched her in the stomach, right where he had cut her open. Gaea was lifted off the ground from the force of the punch, a right hook sending her back down. Her defeat was inevitable and nearing. As Tartarus walked over to her, kicking her in the chest and sending her rolling along the floor. He heard her mutter something, he leaned closer to hear and was surprised to feel a dagger in his chest.

"With the power of this dagger, created by Chaos herself, I banish you to the depths of the underworld. I strip you of any title you have gained, I take from you your symbol of power. You shall not see any primordial, and your will shall not be your own. Begone Tartarus, enjoy your pit."

Moments later he disappeared, his sword being left behind until in started shimmering. As it exploded into nothingness, everyone stared on, baffled. Tartarus had just went toe to toe with four primordials, one of which was killed. Two were in bad shape and another had a deadly wound.

Gaea brought everyone out of their thoughts as she spoke up.

"Now let us proceed with our plans, after my son destroys the Olympians, we can pluck Perseus from them and finally destroy the Creator."

"Why are we waiting to take him Gaea? Why not do it now?"

"Because dear Nyx, Kronos and Typhon are too difficult to control. With luck Perseus will destroy Kronos like the prophecy states, and hopefully Zeus and his kin can take out Typhon. They are both powerful, we must not attempt to pick the fruit before it is ripe."

"Understood."

 _Location_ _Change~_

"He's gone Hemera, his presence is fading."

"It cannot be Ananke, he is powerful. He will pull through."

"I also feel Eros has been killed Erebus and Aether are unconscious, and Gaea has been weakened considerably."

"Tartarus will be here any second, have faith Ananke. He is just trying to buy us extra time."

And so Ananke did have faith in Tartarus, but seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. The answer was clear. _He_ _isn't_ _coming_ _back_ _._

"We must plan ahead, we need allies. Where is the Creator in all of this? Watching us fight amongst each other, over her no less."

"Stop it Thesis, we must believe in Chaos. There is a reason for everything, we will soon learn this one."

"I-I'm sorry Hemera, you're right. We should keep moving, we don't want to get caught."

And so the three figures continued walking, the stars shining over them. Lighting their way.

 _~Location_ _Change~_

A woman sat in a chair, watching different events unfold. Watching, picking up on every minor detail. The Creator knew she was at fault for what was to come, she knew what would happen. It was inevitable, futile to deny any further. Feeling sad she couldn't intervene, feeling guilty over the bloodshed.

"Chronus you deserved rest after all these eons, this wasn't what I had in mind though. I hope you find peace in the Void, and in your successor."

Chronus had been her closest friend until she had gone into hiding, he was like her father even though he was much younger.

She now turned to another crystal, one that showed the battle against Typhon. Wondering how this particular battle would unfold, who would come out victorious.

The odds were stacked against them, they had no idea what was against them.

She switched to another crystal, one that showed her great grandson. He was holding a girl in his arms, trying and failing to save her life.

"Oh Perseus, I had hoped to spare you of all this pain. And I'm afraid this is only the beginning, but you are needed for a much bigger role than just a demititan. I suppose one _miracle_ couldn't hurt much."

With the wave of a hand, the crystal started to fade and the last thing that could be seen were the stars. They seemed to shine brighter than ever, and nothing.

 _Location_ _Change~_

"Lord Kronos, the attack was a failure. Only two demigods were taken out, our forces were destroyed."

The anger could be felt by anyone in their camp, his hatred for that mortal was well known.

"They failed me? You told me that they would succeed, you game me your word _Atlas_ _._ "

Kronos spat his name like it was poison.

"I know Lord Kronos, it was an impossible outcome. That boy has more power than we thought possible, and when he loses control it's stronger than yours."

"Feel grateful that I don't send you to take care of that boy, ready our troops for the beginning ground assault. Have you made a deal with _it_ _?"_

"Yes, yes we have. _It's_ ready for our final assault if we run into trouble. Your mother also promised us some other help. Hopefully she comes through and actually helps us."

"I do not trust her, be wary. We must plan accordingly, I have no doubt that she shall betray us. We shall make her regret that decision."

The meeting was concluded at that, everyone went their separate ways. Preparing for war, getting their armies ready for battle.

 _~Location_ _Change~_

The storm giant continued to press on, almost through the large body of water. The water level was draining, the amount of godly energy turning it into steam and evaporating.

Typhon had a long way to go, especially if the gods continued their attacks. They didn't know how much longer they could use their powers, the battle had been raging on for who knows how long. Time seemed to fly by as they launched attack after attack, however they had blinded the giant in its left eye. Something that angered Typhon, it now had a blind side, a weak side.

With one last might roar, Typhon swatted at a figure who was using a trident. The man flew into the water below him, rolling along the surface from the force of the hit. Ichor pouring out of the mans nose, little did Typhon know he had just given the man more power.

Calling the power of the seas to him, he raised his arms, the water mimicking his motions. Sending it forward to encase the monster in a watery prison, Typhon was frozen to the body of water. Seeing their opening, everyone launched their powers towards him, blowing Typhon back and causing him to fall down.

Everyone had started celebrating, thinking they destroyed the storm giant. A shadowy hand slammed on a group of figures, sending them in the air towards the forest nearby.

After the group had hit the ground, there was a long moment of silence and then the sound of ice breaking. Typhon was continuing his march, looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Father, Apollo is out of commission. Hephaestus is wounded, what do we do?"

The question was met with silence. How do you react to something like that? How do you deal with an enemy when the odds are impossible? You continue to try, make your own miracles.

 _~Location_ _Change~_

Six people were huddled around a body, a girl. A stream of sand was floating towards a figure, the one who was holding the girls body. It lifted him into the air, a golden energy entering him. The sands disappeared, slowly falling back to the ground, something was forming in his hands. A staff with an orb of sand at the top, radiating great power. His eyes flashed a dull golden color, a golden flash came from his body, sweeping over everyone. The stars were nowhere to be seen.


	13. Transcendent

_The_ _sensation_ _of_ _drowning_ _,_ _the_ _endless_ _darkness_ _around_ _._ _Being_ _dragged_ _,_ _unable_ _to_ _move_ _,_ _darkness_ _._

The battle raged on around them, explosions and flashes. Each illuminating the dark sky around them, each aimed at a particular target. The battle took place in a heavily wooded area, many of which were uprooted and strewn about. Ten figures were giving it their all, but their all wasn't enough.

 _Location_ _Change~_

Five figures were frozen, seemingly stuck. A sixth, levitating a few feet off of the ground, an eerie gold coming from inside him as the others went in reverse. Walking backwards, even a new figure joining them on a rock. Then everything stopped, it became silent again as the floating figure fell to the ground.

As soon as he hit the ground, everything returned to its earlier state, before another's life was claimed.

"P-Perseus! How did you get over there? Weren't you just over here, you promised to train me."

"Av its hard to explain."

Taking his word for it, she quickly nodded although she was confused she let it go. A look of realization dawned on Perseus' face, the reason it had all happened.

"Avara! Watch out!"

Upon hearing her best friend shout at her, she jumped towards him. A blade barely missing her, cleaving through the rock she had been resting upon.

Ruby red eyes met vibrant red ones, shock showing as he pulled his sword back.

"How did you... How did you know? I cloaked my presence, made it look as if I fled."

Perseus didn't even know what he had done himself so he quickly lied instead.

"You forget, my domain of energy allows me to see everything. For what they are, not what they appear to be."

With a gulp Pallas swore to himself, forgetting about Moros' domains.

"Leave. Now. You shall be spared this once, let your king know that I am coming for him. He has angered me for too long, he will soon regret his actions."

After Pallas nodded and ran off everyone had looked at him with confusion and anger evident.

"Thank you for saving me Perce...again. I would have died if not for you."

"Of course Av, I'll always be there to save you."

Mazal walked towards the two, obviously angry and irritated.

"Why did you let him go?! He is the enemy! You cannot think that this is actually acceptable!"

Before Mazal did anything he would soon regret, Vetas stepped between the two. Attempting to calm them down.

"C'mon Maz, Percy has his reasons I'm sure of it. Just ask calmly, don't attack him like that."

Avara had been ready to calm Perseus down just in case it escalated, thankfully she didn't have to.

"Now Perce, what were your reasons to let Pallas escape?"

"Vetas I let him go to buy us some time, to buy the Olympians some time. I highly doubt we can stop both Kronos and his army, we need the Olympians to defeat Kronos. Now Kronos will make a new strategy, giving us another day or two to gain allies and prepare."

Mazal was stunned at what he had said, it made sense. It was a smart move on Perseus' part, a move he wouldn't have been able to make.

"Wow Perce, nice job thinking ahead. Now who are we trying to ally ourselves with?"

"Good question Av, we will need an army of the undead for certain. Mazal, on your fathers behalf will you try to get some Venti to aid us?"

With a nod from both Avara and Mazal, Perseus continued.

"Vetas I will need you to develop a strategy, their numbers are great. We have no information on who they have swayed to join them, we must prepare for the worst scenario possible."

"I'll start as soon as we get back to camp, we need to stock up on supplies also-"

Vetas was quickly cut off, Perseus was not in support of this plan.

"We cannot take a chance, we will head straight for Olympus. We can get supplies there, we must make haste if we are to prepare a defense in time."

Understanding passed through the group, Perseus cleared is throat to gain their attention once more.

"We must also give Xarse a proper shroud burning."

He glanced over at Veliri who breathed a sigh of relief, gratitude showing clearly.

"Let us depart."

And so they began their long trek to their destination, it took them three days time. Half of what Perseus had told them it would take, it seemed as if they had outside help.

When they arrived at the base of the mountain, all but Perseus' breath hitched. The sheer beauty of the gates and statues were enough to leave them in awe, and yet they hadn't even seen the actual city.

"Lydia do you think you can build automatons? Or even mounted crossbows? Either will do."

"How many of each Perseus? I could build maybe twelve automatons and about four or five mounted crossbows."

"Sounds good, Vetas where should we place the crossbows?"

After a brief moment Vetas pointed to a ledge above the gates.

"We should place one above the gate, another two in front of the city and the last two should be placed between these gates and the statues. We'll have three to defend the bottom gates and two to defend the city, it should help thin out the enemy army. The automatons should defend the crossbows, we need to also make traps in case they get past these gates."

Everyone looked in agreement, Mazal looked at Perseus expectantly.

"You're in charge here Mazal, what else do you need us to do?"

Mazal was in shock, he thought that Perseus would want to lead them.

"Very well. Veliri I want you and Elras to man these crossbows, make sure to warn us of approaching enemies. Avara, Perseus and I shall go scout the enemies army, we shall be back in two days time. Get some rest, it will be scarce after it all begins."

And so the trio began their trek,

checking for any signs of an army. They moved quickly, never once starting a fire. The third day is upon them and yet they hadn't even found a trace of an army, they hadn't seen anything else besides the occasional river or forest. It was at night, during the third day that they had heard it. A faint screech, far off but too close for comfort.

Soon after the group could hear thunderous sounds, almost like thousands upon thousands of feet slamming into the ground. The enemy had begun their march.

"Avara can you dig a large pit? About the size of this clearing, and very deep?"

With a grunt Avara raised her hand and swiped at the ground, the ground lowered itself to her commands. After a few moments there was a large pitfall, the size of a large forest and about twenty feet deep.

"Avara can you put up a few illusions? To direct the army into the pit, and to cover the pit itself?"

With a nod she raised a hand in concentration, suddenly mountains were on either side of the clearing. Making the pit their easiest and quickest option.

"Percy can you conjure explosives?"

"I shall try Mazal."

Perseus' eyes flashed a dark red, slowly raising his hand, a wave of red energy flew into the pit. A green liquid quickly filling the large pit.

"Perce how did you do that?!"

"I think its my powers of destruction, I can manipulate all forms of destruction and conjure them. Mazal when I give the signal, send forth the biggest bolt of lightning you can at the liquid."

A quick nod was the only answer he was given, Perseus quickly ran off towards the forest behind them.

After waiting for a few hours, the army came into sight. It was vast, ranging as far as the eye can see. As the monsters funneled towards the trap, Avara strengthened the illusion, making it tangible briefly.

After a couple hundred monsters had gotten past the trap, she lifted the pit illusion. Hundreds upon hundreds of monsters fell into the deep pit, confused as the hit a pool of green liquid. It splashed up over the pit and hit even more monsters.

"Now!"

Mazal raised his hands, electricity dancing along his arms as he reached towards the heavens. Right when the first bolt of lightning hit the pit it caused a large explosion, incinerating anything that was near. A green fire enveloped a large part of the enemy army, sending many monsters who were aflame to run into others who weren't. The result was instant, almost a third of the army was being destroyed by a simple trap.

"Let us return to Olympus now, we have done more than we could have hoped."

Avara and Perseus were in agreement at that statement as they turned and headed back, back to share the news. The journey back took a little over two days, as the base of the mountain came into view they saw smoke. Patches of fire decorating the small forest right outside of the gates, the sound of explosions filled the air. A burning smell reached their noses as they witnessed the gates blow apart as they were torn apart.

Large groups of monsters were gathered here and there, attempting to mount an offensive strike. As Avara shadow traveled them, the monsters literally didn't know what hit them as they were charged from behind.

"Perseus, Avara go and check on the others. I'll handle the monsters here, run."

"We'll come back for you Mazal, watch out for immortals."

The blonde haired teen nodded, accepting Perseus' warning.

The raven haired duo ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Avara I have a bad feeling about this, stay behind me."

"I have the same feeling, I'll be right behind you."

As the neared the second gates they could hear sounds of combat, metal clashing with metal. It was ringing loudly, fires were scattered, barely burning.

When they finally made it to the main gates they were shocked at what they were witnessing. Three figures were surrounded by a sea of monsters, the ground was covered in golden dust. The three figures looked exhausted, as if they had been surrounded for a long while.

What was worse was they were standing over another figure, who was lying still on the ground.

"Perce we should help them, I'll flank the larger monsters."

"Do you feel that? That... _aura_ _._ Be watchful Av."

Avara doubted his words but worry flashed through his eyes, something she had seen only twice. She trusted him, she quickly rushed off to her left, slashing through the calf of a large cyclops. The cyclops yelped in surprise as it turned into dust.

There were multiple shrieks as many monsters suddenly turned to dust, a black blur whipping through their ranks. A storm could be seen, rapidly approaching from the south. Dark clouds enveloped the sky.

The three figures noticed they had been saved by two of their friends and for that, they were thankful that they had come back.

In a matter of minutes, the large sea of monsters surrounding them had turned into a small river. Trickling down the stairs, attempting to flee before they met the same fate as their fallen comrades.

"Perseus, Avara you have our thanks for your aid. Where is Maz?"

"Worry not Vetas, he is dealing with some monsters at the entrance. Who is on the ground?"

Realizing she had forgotten that her friend was attacked, she gained a shameful look.

"Veliri was attacked from behind, she was given a strong blow to the head."

"Lydia. Help me carry her to the throne room, will ya?"

Quickly nodding, Lydia picked her up by her legs. Waiting until Perseus picked her up albeit much more gentle by the back.

So Vetas and Lydia escorted them through the city, weaving through buildings as to get there quickly.

It took both of them to throw open the large double doors. They entered with graceful strides, leading the way to a small bed conveniently tucked away in a corner.

Perseus turned to the large hearth, the fire was growing weak.

"You have our thanks Lady Hestia, please watch over our friend."

With this the fire grew slightly, taking a brighter shade.

"Lydia I trust that you have traps placed by the throne room doors?"

Lydia nodded, the smirk on her face assuring me.

"I think its best that you stay here in that case, if Veliri wakes let her know what has happened."

With that, Perseus turned towards the way they had came and ran towards it.

"I have a feeling we may have some problems arising, Lady Hestia will alert me if someone attempts to enter the throne room."

Vetas was worried about Mazal though, it was clear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, he's a capable fighter."

And with that they ran through the city, towards the sounds of fighting.

"I'm going to go help Mazal, defend these gates with Avara and Elras."

Perseus rushed down the stairs, jumping over a couple monsters who were of no worry. When he got to the base of the mountain, Perseus watched as Mazal was cutting through monsters with ease, although his swings were getting slower.

"Mazal, I'll handle it from here, go help with the gate up there."

"Okay, I haven't seen any immortals yet."

As Mazal rushed past him, he noticed a few cuts on his face and arms.

"I'll cover you, run."

Perseus weaved through monsters, his speed matched with his ferocity made for a deadly combination. He ducked under a slash, spinning and stabbing through a chink in the monsters armor. Perseus spun as he caught a spear aimed for his back, catching it mid air he threw it back to its owner. A shriek of pain was all he needed to know as he continued dodging their strikes.

Soon the monsters thinned out and what was left of the small army, dispersed.

As Perseus turned to watch them run he felt the aura he had felt earlier. It made him uneasy.

Suddenly, from nowhere a figure appeared out of nowhere. The figure was male, his aura was... _monstrous_ _._ Perseus had never felt something like this before.

"What are you?!"

Silence. The man just stood there, gazing at Perseus.

"Who are you?"

"So you're the boy that has caused so much trouble? If I hadn't felt your aura, I wouldn't believe all the stories. You know not who I am, only a handful do."

"Regardless, I would like to know my enemies name."

"Who said we were enemies? For all you know, I could be an ally."

"We both know it wouldn't be true, I can feel death surrounding you. You aren't from this world, are you?"

The man shook his head.

"Did Kronos pull you from a different timeline?"

"Yes, but he didn't know who he had taken. Kronos thought he was grabbing a titan of great power, he was mistaken."

"What are you then? I can feel your power, your true power not the one you're wearing."

The man was stunned, _how_ _did_ _the_ _child_ _know_ _he_ _was_ _hiding his_ _real_ _power_ _?_ The man threw his cloak away, revealing a young face with bright purple eyes. His black hair complimented his unusual eye color.

"My name is Atmor, Primordial of the Endless."

"A primordial?"

"Indeed. Not a regular one either."

This confused Perseus so Atmor continued.

"While most primordials power is near unlimited, but it is not. My own however, is endless. Such is why my domain is the endless."

The man stomped on the ground, the ground cratered beneath him. A purple haze surrounded him as the ground continued to explode, a hole surrounded them. Easily thirty feet deep, fifty foot wide.

The demigods above looked down to see what the sound was, they could only feel a small portion of that aura. Yet it still frightened them. When their eyes landed on the figure standing across from Perseus, they noticeably widened.

Perseus did something he had never done before, he shook. Not with anger or sobs, but with fear. He dropped his sword, it hit the ground and returned to its small form.

His last thoughts being _what_ _is_ _this_ _man_ _,_ _is_ _there_ _anything_ _that_ _can_ _stop_ _him_ _?_

 _Location_ _Change~_

A woman sat, gazing at a large crystal. It held the image of a boy facing a man.

"I am sorry Perseus, no one in existence can stop him. Although maybe if everyone combined, they could have a chance at defeating him."

The woman spoke to herself, her facial expression was worry.

 _Of_ _all_ _the_ _people_ _he_ _could've_ _chosen_ _,_ _Kronos_ _happened_ _to_ _pick_ _Atmor_ _?_ _Does_ _this_ _mean_ _that_ _the_ _world_ _is_ _at_ _its_ _end_ _?_ _Perhaps_ _I_ _could_ _summon_ _that_ _book_ _,_ _it_ _may_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _help_ _._

She continued watching as Atmor released his power, and from that moment she knew. She knew even if everything in existence were to band together, they had no chance at defeating him.

 _What_ _is_ _that_ _boy_ _doing_ _?!_ _Standing_ _there_ _like_ _that_ _?_ _He_ _should_ _be_ _running_ _!_

Then what happened after surprised even her, the boy dropped his sword.

Yet what happened next scared her even more.

 _~Location_ _Change~_

Perseus fell to a knee, he was out of options. Even he could feel the hopelessness of the situation.

With that he grabbed his sword once more, rising up.

Atmor stared at the boy in front of him, Perseus had his respect.

 _I'm_ _ready_ _._ The boy thought to himself, his hands were shaking.

And so the man lunged at the boy, flying towards him at speeds unheard of. Bringing his sword down on Perseus, who was barely able to block it. Atmor continued his attack, bringing his sword down again and again.

On his nth swing when the blades, hit a shattering sound emanating from the clash.

Perseus looked to his sword, broken, all that was left was the hilt. What was more shocking was the blade embedded in his chest.

All that could be heard was the scream from atop the mountain, the spectators left in horror.


	14. Omens

_The roaring current, the dark water. Tumbling down, trying and failing to stop their descents._

When Perseus felt the sword enter his body he knew there was no chance he would survive. Atmor was an overwhelming force, he was nowhere near his league. Perseus fell down to his knees as his opponent withdrew his blade from his body. All Percy could hear was a scream, his eyes were glued to what was left of his sword, its hilt and shards of metal. His vision darkened as he lost consciousness, suddenly he was watching a vision. Percy was reliving the moment where Atmor appeared, where he initially confronted him. Yet he wasn't in his body, he watched as he questioned the primordial. Perseus quickly realized someone was behind him, he turned around to see another Atmor.

"I am giving you another chance Perseus _if_ you destroy Kronos, we will finish our fight then. Do not disappoint me child, do not waste this second chance."

And with that Atmor waved his hand, his eyes flashed golden and time rewound itself.

"H-how..?"

"My domain is the endless, time is endless. Now go, prepare yourself. Kronos will be sending the entirety of his army soon, try not to die."

The spectators atop the mountain were confused and shocked, they had just watched as their most powerful member was taken out like it was nothing. And on top of that, Perseus' opponent stabbed his sword through his chest. And here Perseus was, kneeling in front of the figure.

One of them was much more worried than the others, something that was obvious from the air around them.

Perseus looked at Atmor, his bright red eyes locked with his bright purple ones. And like that Atmor vanished, leaving behind the crater he had made.

Perseus stood there, frozen in place as his friends rushed down to see what had just transpired between the two.

Avara had shadow traveled down to him, using a shadow from a nearby tree to land thirty feet from him. Elras used his enhanced speed to run down the mountain extremely fast. The others had ran down as fast as they could.

They arrived to see Avara throw her arms around Perseus, embracing him. She released him to examine where he had gotten stabbed. She gasped as the found the armor hadn't been penetrated and he hadn't lost any blood.

"What happened Perce?!"

"That guy was a primordial, his power was just to...just to great. I couldn't do anything."

Mazal cleared his throat, gaining Perseus' attention.

"Why did you drop your sword? Why didn't you just back away, why didn't you run?"

Vetas quickly punched him in the arm for asking a series of rude questions.

"You didn't feel his power like I did, he could've snapped his fingers and we'd be dead. No trace left, if I ran he might've killed you guys. He claimed to be here for me."

Mazal nodded his head, understanding his answers and feeling guilty about questioning him.

"Kronos will be sending the rest of his forces against us. We need to defend the main gates and the throne room at all cost, we can't depend on reinforcements from the Olympians."

They took off towards the gates, Avara staying near Perseus as she comforted him.

His mind was still in shock of what had happened earlier, he could still feel the fear he had felt.

They had just arrived at the throne room doors to see a small band of monsters exit them, fires could be seen behind them. Their previous cheers of victory were cut short as they ran into the other demigods and demititan. Fear evident in their eyes, slowly backing up. Mazal quickly called down lightning, striking thirty or so monsters and leaving major burns. The unlucky ones were reduced to dust, others were screaming in pain. Elras finished the remaining monsters, rushing into the throne room.

As they entered, each one of them gasped in shock.

In front of them was Veliri, impaled on multiple spears. Blood was everywhere, smeared along the walls and sprayed on the floors. There was a spear through her chin, going through her skull. Spears throughout her body mainly her stomach. A total of five spears were in her body, blood dripping from each.

Lydia was nowhere to be seen. Another one of them was dead.

 _Two_ _are_ _dead_ _._  
 _Six_ _remain_ _._  
 _Three_ _more_ _shall_ _perish_ _._

Hestia appeared before Perseus, grabbing him for a hug. A ball of rose up in Avara but she pushed it aside.

"What happened Hest? Where is Lydia?"

"I felt that aura so I came to check on it and found you battling someone, I watched you die. I have no idea where she is, she asked me to go check on you guys and I just returned."

Perseus nodded but Elras spoke up.

"We need to prepare a shroud for Veliri, we must prepare ourselves for Kronos' final assault."

Perseus put a hand on his shoulder, words didn't have to be said to get his point across. _We'll_ _find_ _her_ _._

"Mazal we all need to rest, we should take rotations for watching the gates. I'll take first watch, get some rest."

"Wake us if there's a sign of the enemy, wake me in a while and I'll take the next watch."

Perseus nodded at Mazal's requests, as he walked towards the doors Avara stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here for you Perce, remember that. Remember you can only be brave when we're afraid."

"Thank you Av, get some sleep. Saying something smart will take its toll on your brain, we need you rested."

At his teasing, Avara hugged him. Not the regular hugs she gave him, this one was with much more emotion. To her surprise, he returned it. Pressing his lips against her cheek, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

"I know you want to talk about that, we'll talk about it when this is all over. I promise."

And with that he walked away leaving Avara clutching her cheek where he had kissed her, a smile lighting up her face.  
-

Perseus sat on top of a palace, thinking back to when he had fought against Atmor. The raw power he could feel from him, the overwhelming aura that made it hard to breathe. His bright purple eyes that held such wisdom, yet it held destruction. One look from those eyes told Perseus all he needed to know. Atmor is the type to destroy everything, the type to kill innocents just because he can.

 _Why_ _did_ _he_ _want_ _me_ _to_ _fight_ _him_ _if_ _I_ _defeated_ _Kronos_ _?_ Kronos will be near impossible to kill, and to fight someone infinitely more powerful than him was suicide. For the first time, Perseus didn't know what to do. _What's_ _his_ _motives_ _?_ _What's_ _his_ _endgame_ _?_

"To destroy all living things Perseus, some people just want to watch the world burn."

Perseus quickly turned around, shocked to see who had spoken to him.

"Lady Chaos?!"

"You can just call me Chaos, or the Creator."

"O-okay... What are you doing here, Chaos?"

Chaos giggled at the boy in front of her.

"I came to give you answers Perseus, I will try to help out as much as I can. I cannot directly interfere, the ancient laws are still binding me."

"Help with what? Atmor?"

"Yes, I am quite surprised that you are still alive. Even if its because he let you live, he hasn't done anything like this before. Mercy isn't in his nature."

"He wants me to confront him if I destroy Kronos, he let me live so I can fight him another time. What is he..?"

"That is a complicated question Perseus, he was born a mortal. A demititan just like you, but he was cursed as a child. Instead of hindering him, it gave him unlimited power, the primordials of his timeline feared him and banded together. They were massacred in a matter of minutes. Atmor forced over forty immortals to fade."

Perseus was in shock, Atmor was born like him and he was cursed?

"How is he so powerful?"

"His power was already far greater than any titans, and the curse only made it increase a hundredfold. However there is a way to bind him, to imprison him. It isn't permanent but it will last millennia."

"How?"

"It takes a sacrifice, you must recite an incantation from the book the curse originated from. From there it opens a passage to the underworld, where the prison is located."

"Is it possible?"

"Yes, only three people alive can seal him away. You, Avara, and myself. I do not understand why only we can seal him, but it must be done. I am willing to trade my immortality to seal him, it will be a small price to pay."

"If you fade, the world will collapse on itself. He will just bring you back, I don't think he would allow you to get close to him. Me on the other hand, I can get up close to Atmor."

And so Perseus and the Creator plotted for hours, devising a plan and multiple backups.

"The most likely scenario will end with me sealing him, Perseus I need you to lock him in combat. Distract him best you can. We have some time before we put this into action, you _must_ defeat Kronos."

"Very well, I will do my best against both of them. Kronos is no pushover though, while he isn't on Atmors level, he's still far powerful than I."

"Don't hold back Perseus, your friend's lives are at stake. Not all of you who remain will survive, but not all of you die."

Perseus nodded, a sad look adorning his face.

"I will do my part, but you have to promise me something."

"Anything, name it."

Perseus exhaled the breath he had been holding in, relief showing on his face.

"You must protect Avara, do everything in your power to keep her safe."

"I will Perseus you have my word, if anything happens to her, I will intervene."

He nodded his head in thanks.

"How did my shard shatter like that? And why is it not put back together?"

"Atmor has a blade of unknown metals, its sharper than anything I've ever seen. I don't have the answer to that question Perseus. I suspect you'll need a new blade, for what is to come."

Soon after she had said that, a sword appeared in her hands. It radiated a large amount of power.

"I believe you are familiar with death? The idea, not Thanatos. Well soon after I had began creating worlds, I stumbled upon a boy. He was stunned to see me, he had dark black hair and eyes like yours. He wore black robes with a white sash across his chest. Anyways he told me he didn't have a name, he was just Death. He was incredible, he could fight against Atmor on an even level. He vanished a while after I met him but he entrusted me with his weapon, the source of his power."

"Y-you're giving me someone's weapon, who happens to be as powerful as Atmor?!"

"Death told me it was a gift, for someone who would stand against Atmor. It was meant for you Perseus."

"How can you know that, someone else could stand against him. Someone much stronger than I."

"I know because Death told me, he was very certain a boy who looked like him would be the one to wield his sword once more."

Perseus made to grab the sword but it started shaking, a light began to shine from the pommel. A large black jewel began flashing. It suddenly broke apart and a small black light flew at him, colliding into his chest and disappearing. A shockwave erupted from Perseus throwing the Creator back, sending her yards away.

When it finally subsided, she got to her feet and ran towards Perseus. She was about to reach him before she felt a change, his aura was different. It was ancient, far older than herself. A pressure was exerting from him, causing her to flinch.

"What's happening?! It hurts! Make it stop!"

Perseus was writhing in pain, black streaks running along his body. Silent screams were escaping his mouth, his face contorted in agony. A long cry of pain, a screech, rang from his mouth as he lost consciousness.

A few moments passed before he awoke, he was confused and rightly so.

She grabbed his arm but gasped as she withdrew her hand, which was burnt. His skin was radiating heat, more so than was usually healthy.

"I'm so sorry."

He raised his hand and a white ivory light enveloped her hand, returning it to its original color.

"How did you do that?!"

"I have no idea, it seemed like the correct thing to do."

Chaos went to feel his aura, but it was dramatically different. It had changed, his power now rivaled that of Kronos'.

"Perseus your power has increased drastically. Do you feel different?"

After a quick moment of thinking, he nodded his head causing Chaos to look concerned.

"I'm famished!"

She face palmed at what he had just said, she couldn't believe her ears.

They heard footsteps in the distance, multiple.

"Percy! Where are you?!"

"I'm over here!"

And so they ran to where Perseus had called out from, revealing themselves as his friends.

"We heard you scream, what happened?!"

"Oh...uh about that, I got attacked by this power that came from a sword."

All of them had an incredulous look.

"What?!"

"Oh hi Avara, good to see you too. Is it your turn already Mazal? That was quick! Time to eat!"

And with that, Perseus ran to the throne room with the thought of food clouding his mind.

The Creator watched him run as fast as he could, she couldn't help but laugh. _That_ _child_ _really_ _is_ _something_ _else_ _._

Yet from Perseus' distraction, they missed the sound of an army approaching.

 _~Location_ _Change~_

A man with golden eyes sat upon a throne which was being carried by giants. He had a look of glee etched upon his face.

"Soon Perseus, soon you will feel the true extent of my power. Soon."

 **I have fixed all the mumbo jumbo from the earlier chapter, thank you for bringing it to my attention! Oh and also if you don't like OC's get over it or stop reading, I feel the need to use them at certain times.**


	15. And So It Begins (Fixed, hopefully)

_In_ _the_ _beginning, three_ _beings_ _were_ _present. The_ _end, the_ _creator_ _and_ _the_ _endless. One_ _embodied_ _death, the_ _second_ _embodied_ _creation_ _better_ _known_ _as_ _life, the_ _last_ _embodied_ _everything_ _in_ _between. The_ _three could_ _not_ _harness_ _the_ _powers_ _of_ _the_ _others, only_ _they_ _were_ _a_ _match_ _for_ _it._

 _~Unknown Time_  
 _Unknown_ _Location~_

A teen sat in a small clearing, propped up against a large tree. His eyes closed as he sat in silence. His long black hair matched his dark robes. His eyes shot open as he felt a presence in the clearing.

"What do you want?"

"Whoa, easy there Death. I just came to see what you were up to."

The man dubbed Death opened his eyes, showing off his black eyes.

"I'm trying to control my power Chaos, they're getting out of control."

The small girl simply nodded, understanding his sad look.

"I destroyed another planet, sapped the life from every living thing before it withered and died."

"I know brother, I saw. Maybe Atmor can assist you, he has told me he is good with binding spells."

Death nodded his head, a small smile gracing his features. Then he gained a serious look.

"I do not trust him, he holds no love for us. He is prideful, all he wants is more power. I fear my power will interest him, even if he can't harness it, it will eliminate an equal power."

The small girl only frowned in return.

"I agree brother, but he's our brother. We must help him tread the path of good, he is lost. We all spent eons apart, I found you before we even managed to learn of his existence. I am the eldest, it is known."

"I know sister."

And with that, Death started walking into a forest. Soon he vanished, leaving the shrubs around him, dead.

 _~Location Change~_

Atmor sat atop a large hill, listening to the conversation taking place. He smirked when he heard Chaos try to reason with Death. She was naïve, Death was right. _I_ _can't_ _be_ _trusted._

 _My_ _plans_ _are_ _coming_ _together, all_ _I_ _need_ _is_ _a_ _moment_ _of_ _trust from_ _Death._ He felt a tug in his head, it was his youngest sibling asking for him. Quickly, he stood up dusting his robes. Atmor flashed away, to a desolate planet. Void of any life, covered mostly in water.

"Yes little brother?"

"Atmor, is there anything you can do...to help me?"

"With your powers? I may know a spell that can help control your powers."

"Can you cast it?"

Atmor thought deeply, his ulterior motives influencing his decisions.

"Yes, but it won't be easy."

Atmor turned away to hide the smirk that adorned his face. _This_ _will_ _be_ _easier_ _than_ _I_ _had_ _hoped._

 _~Location Change_  
 _Time Change~_

Perseus had fallen asleep after eating as much as he could handle, which was quite a bit. He had been exhausted, the pain he had felt earlier was intense. Perseus couldn't stay asleep, Avara had coincidentally been walking by when he awoke with a start. She had offered to help him fall asleep, tracing circles on his back. Subsequently she found herself dozing off as she held him tightly.

After a long while had passed Perseus started mumbling in his sleep.

"No...n..no...you...promised!"

Avara had awoken, listening to him closely.

Soon he started writhing in pain, like he was in agony. Perseus started screaming.

"No, you betrayed-"

Avara shook him awake, his eyes widened as he realized he had fallen asleep with her.

"What's wrong Av? You look worried."

"Y-you started talking in your sleep, you started screaming."

Perseus was visibly surprised, more so he was confused.

"What was I saying?"

"Something about a promise, and about a betrayal. You looked like you were in pain."

They were brought out of there discussion as Mazal came bursting into their room.

"Hey we need you- am I interrupting something?"

"N-no, what's the matter?" Perseus stammered.

"We have an army coming our way, thought you might want to know. Don't worry I won't tell the others about what I saw."

Mazal walked away laughing as Perseus got up and walked after him.

"Av, I'll meet you there. Thank you for helping me sleep, it means a lot to me."

"Of course Perce, I'll be right there. Thank you for helping me sleep as well."

He simply nodded as he walked away.

When Perseus arrived at the final gate, the one closest to the city itself, he had a passive look etched upon his face. There stood legions of armored monsters, ranging as far as the eye could see. He looked pleased, the odds stacked against them.

 _Five_ _of_ _us_ _remain, two_ _are_ _dead_ _and_ _one_ _is_ _missing. Each_ _of_ _us_ _must_ _take_ _on_ _more_ _monsters_ _than_ _ever_ _before._

"We can weather this storm, we will make it out of this alive."

Everyone agreed with his claim, if anyone could guide them through, it was Perseus.

"Mazal, you will take point on our southern post. Elras, you will go with him. Avara I need you to guard our eastern flank. Perseus will take the main bulk at the gates, I will take the trail of the west. Once you are certain your side is clear, make your way to the main gates to assist Perseus. Make haste, we have no time to spare."

With that they all rushed off to their designated position, rushing off as fast as they could.

Little did they know, Vetas was being influenced by an outside force.

Perseus arrived at the main gates, overlooking the magnificent city. He sat upon one of the statues, an eagle clutching a shield in its talons.

Avara conjured legions of shades to help her defend their flank. Many of which were just standing there, waiting for the time to follow their orders.

When Mazal and Elras reached the southern post, they were shocked. There stood monsters, most of which they had never seen before. Long scaly beasts, curling around trees and their tails twitching and swaying in the wind. Eyes the color of blood, scales a dark ruby color.

"...Mazal..I uh...wow, let's try not to die."

"I agree Elras, but if I die then I blame it on you."

After a brief moment of laughter, the mood returned to its seriousness.

"If this is what we have to deal with, what's Perseus dealing with? Can even he make it out?"

"If don't know Mazal, we can only hope for the best."

With that they took steps toward the growing army, weapons in hand. Suddenly the temperature rose, a sizzling sound filled the air. Mazal looked to his left to see Elras attempt to pry his helmet off as it was a bright red white, he finally managed to get it off. Mazal gasped, there stood his comrade, his face charred and armor cooking him alive.

"Hold on Elras, I'll get some help, don't worry."

"B-behind...y-you."

Mazal followed where his hand was pointing and he wished he hadn't.

"Lydia, was this...was this your doing?"

His question was met with silence, the look in her eyes being his answer.

"Why?"

"I'm not throwing my life away for the Olympians. We were never even given a choice! Even if we somehow manage to beat Kronos, there's a deity that Perseus couldn't even scratch. The odds are against us, they always have been."

"That does not justify murdering a friend, or should I say friends."

Lydia dashed at him in a fit of rage, Mazal knew he couldn't bring himself to kill her. Yet she would kill him without hesitation, he closed his eyes as she was about to reach him, yet the pain never came. In front of Mazal stood Perseus, blood running down his arms. He looked up to see Lydia on the ground, her body severed from her shoulder to her hip. Blood was seeping out of her, into the ground, coating it red.

"H-h-how did you know Perseus?"

"I felt something odd over here, plus they only sent two hundred monsters my way. Hurry we must tend to Elras, you go find Vetas and Avara. Now! We must regroup in the city."

Mazal in return nodded and turned to run off in search of Vetas and Avara.

Perseus turned to the fallen comrade next to him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, forgive me Elras."

"S'okay, its not your fault. Please...protect them, only four of us are alive. I'll see you on the o-other sid-"

And with that, Elras drew his final breath, his head rolling to the side as he succumbed to his wounds. Perseus closed his comrades eyes, muttering a prayer. He heard footsteps approaching him followed by two gasps.

"Perseus...what have you done?"

Her question was met with silence, finally Mazal spoke up.

"Calm down Avara, Perseus saved my life. He tried saving Elras but from the looks of it, it was too late."

"Then why is he covered in blood?"

"Lydia betrayed us, Avara. She's the reason he's dead, most likely the reason Veliri is dead as well. Take it easy on Perseus, he saved my life."

"Can we finish this later? There's more pressing matters than being upset."

Avara was taken aback by his tone but let it go, for now.

Perseus turned to Vetas, silently asking what they should do.

"Fall back, we shall attempt to hold them in the city."

They all walked ran back towards the gates, trying not to get caught by the overwhelming army at their backs. Yet while that was going on, Avara could not get the image of blood covering Perseus. He seemed different, he seemed...evil.

They could feel it...the end. The end was drawing near, their numbers dwindling. The monster's temporarily ceased their siege, for reasons unknown. They fled back to the way they had come from, while the small group was holed up in the throne room.

Perseus was cleaning the blood from his blade, Avara was watching him do so, Mazal was replaying what had happened to his friend in his mind, and Vetas was attempting to make a plan. Running multiple scenarios through her head, she grew frustrated as they all ended the same; with them dead.

Something Perseus said to her was bugging her though.

 _Flashbac_ k

 _"Vetas, only_ _three_ _of_ _us_ _will_ _make_ _it_ _out_ _of_ _this_ _alive. When_ _it_ _cones_ _down_ _to_ _it, Avara_ _will_ _try_ _to_ _stop_ _me. Do_ _not_ _let_ _her, do_ _whatever_ _you_ _can_ _to_ _subdue_ _her. As_ _for_ _strategy, sometimes_ _logic_ _and_ _reason_ _are_ _useless. Go_ _for_ _unpredictable, something_ _they'll_ _never_ _see_ _coming."_

 _Perseus_ _simply_ _grinned, and_ _Vetas_ _couldn't_ _help_ _but_ _laugh. Yet_ _a_ _sadness_ _took_ _over_ _her._

 _"Percy, it_ _almost_ _sounds_ _like_ _you're_ _saying_ _goodbye. Are_ _you_ _planning_ _something_ _reckless?!"_

 _"No...and_ _its_ _not_ _a_ _goodbye, simply_ _a_ _request."_

 _She nodded_ _although_ _she didn't_ _believe_ _him._

 _End_ _Flashback_

Vetas cast a glance over at Perseus, remembering his advice on what they should do.

"I have a plan!"

Vetas' shout scared Perseus as he dropped his sword and jumped up with a small shout.

Avara couldn't stifle her giggles, Vetas was laughing and even Mazal cracked a grin.

Perseus acted like nothing happened and quickly recomposed himself.

"What is the plan?"

"Simple, three of us sneak around the back of the army while someone distracts them with a frontal assault. Someone who is very loud and can grab their attention."

Everyone quickly looked at Perseus as he realized he was being nominated for the frontal assault.

"Fine, but you owe me one!"

Vetas nodded her head as they started sneaking out the side of the room. They heard the large doors groan as they were tossed open.

"Oi! What are you monsters still doing here, didn't we kill enough of you already?! I have a score to settle!"

However as Perseus charged the monsters, they were still confused. They had no weapons at the ready, nor armor on. He slashed at the nearest monster he could find, punching another one off to his left as he saw a large scaly beast in front of him.

"Never seen you before, I wonder if you're friendly."

The monster he was directing it to was very confused, Perseus had taken advantage of this and climbed on the beast. Using the two horns on his head to steer it, he jerked to the left as an assortment of monsters were flattened.

What Perseus didn't know was that the beast could breathe fire, he didn't know who was more surprised. Himself or the monsters, many of which were now set ablaze.

Perseus pointed his sword to the sky and shouted repeatedly.

"Charge! Charge your brethren!"

Avara and her group finally emerged behind the monsters and were shocked to see Perseus riding a monster, and attacking other ones at the same time.

"That looks like fun, I should've been the one to do the frontal assault!"

The girls laughed at the childish remark as they started attacking the monsters as well.

Perseus saw that the monster he was using to take out other monsters was in fact larger than the rest of its kind.

"Are you their leader?"

A roar was the only answer he needed, chuckling to himself.

"Well hello your highness."

Yet Perseus couldn't see the weird look in his eyes, something close to disbelief.

It didn't take long for the monsters to order a retreat, even though their losses weren't great.

Perseus nonetheless cheered from atop his new friend.

"Vetas I say we push them, we have them on the run."

"Not now Percy, they still have a large army. We need to figure out how to take care of them first, without exhausting ourselves."

And suddenly, Perseus began to grin. It was at this moment, the others knew they were going to be fine.

"Excuse me, Your Highness. Do you mind if I call you King Scales?"

Everyone turned to the monster, shocked to see it was still coiled around a tree.

King Scales just uncoiled itself and slithered over to Percy.

 _"My_ _name_ _is_ _Viirin, King of_ _the_ _Serpents_ _and_ _Lord_ _of the Eternal_ _Fire."_

"Well I'm Perseus, these are my friends. Avara, Vetas and Mazal."

He pointed to each of them as he spoke their names.

 _"I_ _have_ _never_ _met_ _such_ _a_ _brave_ _warrior, you_ _are_ _intriguing_ _for a_ _mere_ _mortal."_

"And you aren't so bad for a beast. Can we ask for your aid in destroying Kronos' army?"

Viirin didn't answer, he merely slithered towards the tree.

 _"Yes, but_ _you_ _must_ _defeat Kronos for_ _sure. Also, I_ _ask_ _for_ _us_ _to_ _be_ _forgotten. We_ _have_ _no_ _wish to_ _be_ _in_ _another_ _war, we_ _long_ _to_ _be_ _left_ _alone."_

"I understand Your Highness, if your losses become too much, retreat. We'll handle the remaining monsters."

 _"We_ _are_ _not_ _so easily defeated, you_ _do_ _your_ _part_ _and_ _we_ _shall_ _do_ _ours."_

With that, Viirin sprouted wings and started fly off. Perseus was dumbfounded at this and shouted in awe.

"You can fly?!"

 _"Obviously."_

 _~Location Change~_

"So we have lost a small group of monsters? Atlas I wish you to lead our army this time. Only four remain, see to it that none do."

"Yes Lord Kronos. It will be done."

With that Atlas walked out of the room.

Kronos remained, sitting and lost himself in deep thought.

 _Was_ _it_ _a_ _bad_ _idea_ _to_ _torture_ _that_ _woman? I_ _hadn't_ _meant_ _to_ _kill_ _Moros_ _but_ _he_ _was_ _a_ _nuisance, a_ _threat. And_ _ever_ _so_ _slowly, I_ _am_ _paying_ _for_ _it. My_ _titans_ _are_ _being_ _defeated, Typhon is being_ _slowed_ _and_ _weakened, while_ _our_ _monsters_ _are_ _thinning. I_ _had hoped_ _to_ _convert_ _that_ _boy_ _to_ _our_ _side, if_ _only_ _I_ _had_ _succeeded._

However he was brought out of his thoughts by Atlas.

"I thought I told you to ready the army."

"You did, it seems we have lost Viirin and his clan. A good amount of our weapons were destroyed as well."

Kronos stood from his throne, throwing a table off to his left.

"Prepare _it._ "

"A-Are you sure Kronos?"

"Yes...the time has come."

Yet he wasn't speaking to Atlas, he was talking to himself.

"Your mother ordered us not to use it, you wish to defy her."

"Yes, she has abandoned us. She won't help us."

Kronos' eyes were different, they had a gleam in them lately. The gleam of something akin to insanity, madness taking its roots. And he had just released... _that._

 **A/N** **sorry** **to cut** **it** **short** **but** **I** **might as** **well** **stop** **there. I'm** **sorry** **it** **took so** **long!**


	16. As It Unfolds

_If an immortal, if under any circumstances were to attempt to bind the essence of another to their own, while nearly impossible, it would have catastrophic results._

 _~Two days later~_

The group of demigods stood outside the looming fortress, the rebuilt castle located on the mountain once destroyed. _Othrys._

"What is our plan?"

Vetas was obviously in deep thought, her eyebrows scrunched. For a moment they believed she hadn't heard Mazal's question, but finally she spoke up.

"They know we are here, we don't have surprise on our side nor an army. At least we have Viirin to aid us, while he deals with what monsters he can we can try and evade as much fighting as possible. Trying to force our way through is also not in the plan, there will be fighting no doubt, but attempt to save as much energy and power as you can. Anything to add Perseus?"

After a few seconds of not being answered she peeked off to her left to see that Perseus was in fact, gone.

"Where did he go?!"

"To try and force his way through, he left halfway through your plan."

Vetas stared at Avara, giving her an incredulous look. All the while Perseus had just arrived at the large black gate, sizing it up as he grinned.

"This shall be easy, I wonder what Vetas was rambling about anyways."

Vetas, Avara and Mazal all made there way to try and catch up to Perseus when they heard a large explosion ahead of them. Smoke rising from the blast, and a large chunk of metal was sent flying through the air.

"Could that have been any louder?! This is why he should've stayed behind and listened to the plan!"

Perseus heard voices coming from behind him and looked back with a gulp, there stood an angry Vetas and an annoyed Avara. While Mazal was trying to hold his snickering in but to no avail.

"Oh I didn't see you there, look at what I found...someone made an entrance for us!"

Perseus tried shrinking away but was eventually smacked in the back of the head and let go, quickly he ran through the gate.

"Avara, Vetas stay behind and help Viirin with the monsters. Perseus and I will find our way in. When you finish here, come find us."

Avara and Vetas both nodded and walked of to the left, where Viirin would begin his attack. When both girls had departed, Perseus turned to Mazal with a questioning look.

"This wasn't what we had discussed Mazal, why did you send them away?"

"They do not need to have a part in this, we should be able to do this together."

It seemed like a good enough answer so Perseus went along with it, walking towards the doors of the castle. When they arrived at them, they suddenly began to open. Mazal cast an inquisitive look at Perseus who was just as confused as him.

"Be wary, they know we are inside now. Expect resistance, let us hope we do not come across any titans or deities of any kind."

Just as they crossed the carpet the doors swung closed and torches lining the walls burst to life. Lighting up the dark corridors and letting them see there was nothing blocking their way.

 _~Transition to Vetas and Avara~_

"Viirin should be here by now! And where is the army Mazal was talking about? I don't see any monsters."

"Something doesnt seem right, didnt Viirin say his people would attack at dawn?"

"That does sound correct Avara, then why are we out here if its after dusk?"

Their revelation was interrupted as they heard footsteps growing ever so closer, gaining their attention.

"Look at what we have here, two lowly demigods? A daughter of my Olympian counterpart?"

"And you're Coeus I presume? Aren't you allied with the Olympians?"

Her question was answered as he grabbed a spear from his back and readied himself.

"Once...Kronos has forgiven me for my ignorance, he has spared me for my treason. All I must do is take care of you two."

Coeus lunged quickly, so much so that Avara barely had time to shove Vetas away and parry the strike. Vetas recovered and drew her long daggers from the sheathes located on her back and jumped towards the titan. Slamming her blades with as much force as she could muster, Coeus moved his spear so it would simply hit the grip. He didn't account for the other demigoddess behind him, he was rewarded with a long gash to his calf as he tossed Vetas away and smacked Avara with the butt of his spear.

Both girls rose to their feet but Avara was winded from the attack, her armor slightly dented. Vetas tried desperately to gain Coeus' attention to give Avara time to gain her bearings. She went so far as too throw one of her daggers at his head, while it didn't hit, it served its purpose as he caught it and his head swiveled over to Vetas. She backed up, trying to formulate a plan while also not letting him get too close to her.

Just as she tried ducking off to his left, he stepped exactly there and went to stab her. The displacing of wind caused by the spear was all she could hear as she believed it would be the last thing she would hear.

 _Whack._

Vetas looked up to see Avara smack the titan in the back of the head with the flat of her blade, giving Vetas a chance to grab both daggers and get away from their opponent. She nodded her thanks as they stared Coeus down, waiting to see who would move first. Avara grew impatient and lunged with her sword, Vetas following her lead did the same. Coeus simply smacked Avara's strike away and deflected the two daggers from behind. Twisting under another of Avara's strikes and clenched his fist as he delivered a powerful punch to her already damaged armor. She was lifted a couple feet off the ground from the force of it, gasping for air as she was thrown into a wall.

Vetas eyed her opponent warily, waiting for him to strike. She noticed his eyes were studying her, they were cold. In that instant he lunged again, attempting to pierce her chest and end the battle here, but she rolled out of the way and kicked him in the back. The kick made the titan lose his balance as he attempted to right himself, he smashed into a pillar. Dust rose from the collision, and chunks of rock dispersed. Yet he didn't stay down for long as he rose from the rubble of the pillar, a few scrapes on his arms from the debris.

The aura Coeus was emitting caused Vetas to pause, dust began kicking up and flying around him and he started to glow.

With a shout, Coeus shot towards her faster than she could she could comprehend. Just like that she was sent flying from a single attack, her armor shattered from the attack. Vetas was thrown into the air, gasping for breath. Her fear of heights kicked in as she was plummeting towards the ground, yet before she hit, someone grabbed her. Checking to see who it was, she was relieved to see the conjured shadows that had caught her. It slowly fell to the ground, saving Vetas from a fall that may have killed her.

"You have my thanks Avara, how is he so powerful?"

"I don't understand it either, but he leaves his left side open when he attacks."

Vetas nodded, understanding the plan. Avara gained Coeus' attention with an unfriendly choice of words, causing the titans face to become red. He lunged at her, he smirked victoriously as he thought he had weakened her considerably. That smirk disappeared as she ducked down and kicked her legs up, causing Coeus to go off course to where Vetas was waiting. With a thrust, her daggers were inside his chest, a shout of pain coming from the titan as the got out of her grasp and fell to the floor.

Coeus got to his feet as his aura spiked again, his eyes started shining and it was too late when Vetas realized what he was doing. With a shout he started assuming his true form, hoping to incinerate the mortals before him. The searing heat caused Vetas to fall to the ground, feeling her skin burning and losing consciousness. As quickly as it started, it abruptly ended. A sword was sticking out of Coeus' torso, severing his spine in the process. He fell to the ground as his eyes flickered, trying to assume his true form in an attempt to save himself. Finally his eyes remained still as a pool of ichor started to form beneath him.

For a moment Vetas was relieved, but it was quickly replaced with worry. Avara was nowhere to be seen. _If she had been that close to his power...was it possible that she..? No, she'll be fine._ Vetas stood up and scanned for her friend but to avail, she had almost lost it before she heard a low whimper. She guided herself to where it had originated from, but she almost wished she hadn't. There Avara was, lying on the ground, her skin looked charred. She was in pain, that much was certain. Vetas cried, not for the fact that her friend was like this although that did make her want to break down as well, no it was because Avara had done this to save them, to save _her._

"Apollo if you can hear me, p-please...save her."

At the end of it, her words were incoherent and jumbled. Suddenly a golden flash appeared. Vetas looked over expecting to see Apollo but was surprised to see a girl, younger than herself, kneeling over Avara.

"W-who are you? Get away from her!"

"Silence _child_ I am here to save this girl, I swore to him I would protect her and I will do that just."

Vetas nodded her thanks as the little girl disappeared with Avara.

Seeing as how they had taken care of their opponent, Vetas walked towards the doors Mazal and Perseus had entered. Only to find it sealed, as if it was never there in the first place. _What's going on? First we were given false orders, went up against a titan and then we are unable to get inside?_

 _~Transition to Perseus and Mazal~_

They had just passed the first set of torches when the door behind them solidified, their exit cut off.

"Looks like we will need to find a different escape, Mazal-"

Perseus looked at where his friend had been, only to find himself alone. Mazal nowhere to be seen, not a trace.

Perseus continued his path, cautiously listening for movement. He found himself at a dead-end, he stepped on a piece of marble and suddenly the walls began moving outwards and a set of stairs appeared from under the carpet. He scanned the room for other figures and found none, he ventured down and the stairs disappeared from behind. Perseus finally found a door, which presumably led deeper into the fortress. He walked at a slow pace, attempting to lock on to Kronos' power signature. Yet it could not be felt, while there was a powerful aura, it felt nothing like Kronos'.

He heard an explosion above him, it was near where they had entered the fortress. _Either someone has escaped or someone else just arrived. Hopefully its an ally._

As Perseus neared the end of the tunnel, he was shocked to see it separated into five different paths. Two of which were illuminated by torches, and one has a small current of water trailing the path. He closed his eyes and spun in a circle, his finger pointing towards on of the ones that had torches lighting the way. What he didn't think of was the fact that it could be a trap, well too late he realized it as his foot touched the bridge it began to crumble. His face instantly filled with regret as he fell towards what sounded like a river, the current was deafening and the waterfall supplying the water was enormous.

"Good thing Av isn't here to smack me, but she's not here to remind me of my horrid luck."

Perseus floated down the river, going to wherever it ended, _if_ it ended. After floating for a while, he washed up against a set of stairs, gaining his footing he climbed up the stairs and sat there to dry off.

Growing impatient he stood up and opted to walk down this new tunnel, his eyes having a difficult time adjusting to the dark. As Perseus continued walking, he began to hear scuffles from way up above him, straining his ears to hear them. He brushed it off and walked to the end of the tunnel, a large bright light burned his eyes. He could hear something buzzing, and he felt a familiar power.

"Mazal..?"

Mazal turned around with an evil glint in his eyes, an evil sneer that didn't fit his usually cold look. However Perseus wasn't answered with words, but with a large bolt of lightning. It wasn't his usual azure or golden lightning, it was a black and golden colored blast. Perseus took the hit but didn't expect as much pain as he was. It was then that Percy realized what it was...the water still soaking his armor.

"H-how did he corrupt you?"

Perseus' body was overtaken with spasms, finally they ended as he lunged at Mazal. He faltered for a second but it was enough for Mazal to throw another attack, which didn't connect but served to get him away.

"I will not hold back Mazal, stand aside and I will keep what has happened here to myself. It does not have to end for you like this, you can live your life. Just stop..."

"I cant control my body, ever since I woke up its been like a hazy dream. Percy...it was a trap, Avara and Vetas are in trouble. You must kill me, before I do something that I cannot come back from."

Silence ensued.

Morality and logic clashing.

"Very well."

Mazal bowed his head, he didn't expect to feel anything but was shocked to feel a large amount of pain in his head before he lost himself in the darkness that was calling to him. Perseus stood over his body, he had slammed the butt of the word into his head with just enough force to knock him out.

"You better be thankful I controlled my anger, next time you attack me like that, I will not hesitate to deal with you."

And with that, Perseus opened the door that Mazal had been guarding. It was then that he felt the large amount of power ahead of him, nothing quite as threatening as Kronos but it was still impressive. He approached it and he realized why it felt familiar, it was Atlas.

"It seems you have come this far, let us see if you're as powerful as they say."

And so Atlas lunged at his, swinging his massive broadsword and bringing it towards the boy.

 _~Transition to Vetas~_

Vetas had spent quite an amount of time attempting to find another entrance but she couldn't find anything that resembled an entrance. Then a familiar golden glow appeared by where the sealed off doors were. It was the little girl from earlier, behind her stood Avara, looking normal except for a patch of skin on her arm. She looked almost exactly the same as she did before it all happened, though she looked uncomfortable.

"Thank you! Avara how are you feeling?"

The little girl simply nodded before remembering something.

"Avara I enjoyed our talk, but you should take charge. You can do it."

Avara began to blush as she nodded and tried hiding her face.

"I feel much better now, thank you for pulling me out of the rubble."

"No problem Avara, now lets get going so you can _take charge."_

The sentence did nothing but deepen the blush, the she noticed the door was sealed shut.

"What happened to the door? It wasn't like this earlier."

Avara didn't wait for an answer as she motioned her hands towards the ground and threw them towards the stars, the doors were thrown apart by pillars of earth. Making their way downtown, walking fast, faces pass- er...making their way through the newly made entrance and trying to find the way through.

"Its quiet in here, I wonder where everyone is."

They came to a dead-end and were about to turn around when a staircase emerged from under the carpet, deciding to follow it. They came into a room with shelves filled with different objects, most of them giving off a large amount of power. One in particular caught the attention of Avara, the feeling was familiar.

When she opened a case, she found it was empty. She quickly let it go and walked over to a door, Vetas was looking at it as well. She pushed it open and they could hear the sound of roaring water, the air smelled of mud.

"We're at the base of a waterfall, there's a pathway off to the left."

And surely enough there was a path, leading off to the side of the waterfall. They followed it to where it ended, a set of stairs that had wet footprints on them.

"Someone has been here, recently too."

Avara simply kept walking, she found a trail of water leading into a circular room. Near the other side there was a door, but there was a tiny puddle of blood. Hoping it wasn't their friends' blood, they walked past the door to the sound of a fight.

 _~Transition to Perseus~_

Right as the massive blade was about to hit him, he ducked under the slash and smashed his fist into the titans face. Atlas' hand shot to his nose, which was leaking ichor profusely.

"For a mere mortal, you are quite troublesome. I see now why you are feared, yet you are not as great as they believe you to be."

Perseus remained silent, not letting the immortal try and anger him. He had a cold, calculating look in his eyes.

Right as Atlas was about to attack, a blade entered his chest from behind. His eyes flashed a few times before the dulled.

That's not what shocked Perseus the most however. Avara and Vetas came from behind Perseus, Avara gasped at what she saw. Perseus began to speak, his voice was weak. The figure then lunged at him, attempting to stab him through the chest. Avara pulled him back just in time, but he managed to find his voice.

"D-dad...?"


	17. Notice

12-3-2016

About a month ago, on Wattpad, I had posted an update stating that I was discontinuing the story for many reasons. I just felt as if I couldn't continue writing this fanfiction when I am losing interest in the fandom. I couldn't decide what to do! So I have been mulling this over for about three weeks and have come to a different decision entirely. I will not be continuing this version, as some of you could tell this isn't the best quality of writing... I was impatient in the earlier chapters and didn't take my time, and so, I have decided to do a complete rewrite! To those of you thinking 'Oh it'll be the same just written a little better, no point in giving it a chance.' That is actually not my plan, I will be rewriting it all for the most part. I will keep some plot points, but I will also be taking some out and adding ones that make more sense in. I wrote myself into a corner, I went with the flow instead of planning it out. I feel like its a wonderful storyline but it wasn't written anywhere near as great as it should have.

Starting in a week I will be going through the first three chapters, by Christmas time around five or six chapters will be fixed and rewritten! I apologize, but there will be a new book entirely. I thank you for your continued support even though the reviews were low. It will be titled the same basically, but will be titled _"Ancient Warlords Redux"_ many thanks for reading this notice!

-Alacar


End file.
